A Tricksters Secret Rabbit
by Alpine992
Summary: In a strange course of events, Bell never meets Hestia. Instead he decides to attempt the Dungeon alone, without a Familia. After he returns from his first trip into the Dungeon a certain bored Goddess discovers him and takes him in, just how will Bell fare as Loki's little secret?
1. Chapter 1

Orario was nothing like he had been expecting it to be. He thought that the moment he arrived he would be able to start his adventure, but who was he kidding, he was a nobody from the countryside and expected to just be welcomed with open arms into a Familia. He was down to his last few Valis and honestly, he was on the verge of giving up entirely. Time after time he was refused entry to a Familia, the mocking tones, the harsh words, those that laughed in his face, everything they had said had made him want to give up. Yes he had been optimistic when he had walked up to the Gate's of the Loki Familia only to be turned away before even seeing what was behind those gates. He had tried others, some high in status others on the much lower end of the spectrum, but every time he was turned away. There was no one that would take him in.

He had heard of some Adventurer's going into the Dungeon alone, without the aid of a Familia, was that what he was suppose to do? His Grandfather had always told him that to be an Adventurer one had to join a Familia, to gain the acceptance of a God. Had his Grandfather been wrong about that? Crouching down in an alleyway he opened up the small bag that housed his remaining Valis. Right now he only had a very small amount left, it could either cover a room at the Inn, or he could get a Rookie Kit that those in the Guild sold to new adventurers.

Leaning back he looked up to the sky above, if he used the money for an inn, he'd have nothing left and more than likely he would have to go home, back to the country and give up on his dream. Even though there was nothing left there for him. On the other hand he could go buy a Rookie Kit and start his adventure in the Dungeon and hope that he was able to make some money. It would be a gamble, but at least he would be honouring his Grandfather. He had made a promise that he would become an Adventurer.

Tightening the bag he attached to his belt and stood tall. He had already made up his mind. He turned to face either side of the alley, remembering which direction that he had come from he headed off, wanting to head to the guild as soon as possible. Once more the hope of adventure was strong in his heart. He wouldn't give up on his dream.

However as he exited the alleyway a petite Goddess walked through, slightly confused. She was sure that this had been the alleyway she had been pointed towards. A young adventurer was seeking a Familia to join, sure he was a Rookie but it was better than nothing when she had nothing. But the alley was empty, not a soul to be seen. With a pout the Goddess turned on her heel and stormed off to a certain Goddess's shop, to plead not to throw her out.

* * *

Bell entered the guild once more, still marvelling at the interior. A wide space with counters for adventurers to talk with the guild advisers, there was even an exchange branch for adventurers to exchange the magic stones and drop items from the Dungeon. As Bell walked through the numerous adventures he could hear people trying to haggle their prices, as he made his way to a line, it wasn't long before he was being served.

It was slightly nerve wracking as this was the first time that he would be talking to an Elf or in this case a half-elf. He had seen several elves walking through the streets of Orario but never had he spoken to one, they looked so elegant and supreme, far too sophisticated to talk to some country boy like himself. This half-elf was no different still holding that air of elegance but it was her human traits that made him believe her to be a half-elf.

"Hello there." The woman smiled, putting on a pleasant attitude. "What can I help you with?" Bell nervously fidgeted underneath the gaze of the half-elf dressed in the Guild's uniform.

"U-um… I'd like to be an Adventurer." Bell spoke softly, almost to the point the service attendant didn't hear him but she managed. A frown marred the woman's face, he was so young, much younger than the usual sort that sought to become an adventurer. Sure she had seen younger than him come through, but there was always someone to support them, yet he looked to be alone here.

Taking note that there wasn't that many people behind the young man and they could easily be transferred to other cue's, she pulled out a sign saying '_next counter please_'.

"Please follow me." Bell hastily nodded as the service attendant grabbed a binder folder and opened a small swivel door by her counter and exited gesturing for him to follow her through the guild. Bell was led through the crowd to a private sitting area, the half-elf taking a seat as Bell did the same, opposite her with a small table set between them. Bell sat nervously while the half-elf set her folder down on the table.

"My name is Eina Tulle, I'm an Advisor here at the Guild." Eina began to explain. "Advisors are a much needed commodity for the young rookies out there like yourself." Bell nodded, understanding that. "I take my job very seriously Mr…"

"Bell." He introduced himself. "Bell Cranel."

"Mr Cranel." Eina nodded, jotting down on the form in front of her. Bell almost cringed at how formal she was, he would have much preferred her to call him just Bell. "I expect my warnings to be heeded, not to go past your limits. My number one rule is that Adventurers should not seek out Adventure." This confused Bell considerbaly, wasn't that what being an Adventurer was all about, his grandfather always spoke of such. But Eina seemed really scary when she said that, he'd better do his best to follow her advice. "Follow this rule, always Bell, my job is to keep you alive following my rules will make it so." Her serious demeanour forced Bell to agree to it. "Now, I'd like you to fill out this form, then we can continue." Bell nodded as Eina handed him the form and a pen.

Bell looked at all the questions and answered them best he could. He however was forced to leave one space blank for which Familia he was with. When he handed it back to Eina she quickly looked it over before frowning seeing the blank space. Looking over the paper at him she frowned, he looked a little down trodden.

"_I bet he's been refused by multiple Familia, it's not uncommon if someone doesn't look like they can support the Familia they won't be accepted, they probably thought that he had nothing to offer them."_ Eina sighed softly to herself, making sure everything was in order she nodded.

Now that he was registered with the guild, he was under her care. She had many young rookies bail out of her courses since joining the Guild several years ago, but this young rookie wouldn't escape. She'd make sure he'd become a respectable Adventurer and not some nuisance that always caused herself and her other colleagues grief, she was determined to make her own life easier while helping the boy.

"Alright Bell, I see that you're not equipped with a weapon, the Guild offers small discounts for supplies, now that you're registered you're entitled to it."

"Thankyou." Bell bowed his head. "I... I hope that this is enough." He produced his small sack of Valis and handed it over to the attendant. Eina placed the coins down on the table taking in a count of them, a frown crossed her face, he was a few valis short… nothing she couldn't pass on though. After all, a few valis out of her own purse wouldn't hurt and it was better than him not receiving the rookie kit.

"It's enough." She told him. "Now a few rules and regulations that we have to go over." She began. "First of all…" Bell listened intently as Eina went into lecture mode and over an hour later Bell had a headache and Eina was feeling satisfied that he had gotten the rules neatly lodged in his memory, she had even made him recite them back to her several times, just to be sure. "If you'll come with me, I'll get your kit." Bell nodded and once more followed Eina from the private room, happy to be moving around again. He was waiting for a short while by a counter before Eina returned. In one hand she had a small wrapped bundle and in the other a long dagger not large enough to be a short sword.

"It's not much, but for the first few floors the dagger will do nicely. You might be thinking a sword or axe might be better than a dagger, but I assure you it will get you through the beginning." She explained. "Once you're more experienced, then we'll see about getting you another weapon." She finished.

"Right." Bell nodded grabbing the sheath of the dagger and drawing it slightly revealing the iron blade beneath. It really wasn't anything fancy. Next was the bundle, unwrapping it it revealed two vials of blue liquid and a rolled up parchment.

"Two healing potions and a map of the first floor of the Dungeon." Eina told him. "Use the healing potions when needed, not on small scratches or such. They're expensive and not to be used on minor things that can be healed on their own."

"Y-Yes Miss Eina." Bell nodded.

"Study the map, the first floor may not be as dangerous as lower floors but you still need to be careful. The dungeon is unpredictable." Bell nodded once more and Eina folded the vials and map back up and ushered Bell to turn around which he did, the half-elf placed the bundle in his pack back before strapping it back up. "Now remember Bell, come see me every time you come out of the Dungeon, there is still a lot you need to learn but you also need to experience the Dungeon itself."

"Thank you again Miss Eina." With that Eina wished him luck with a smile, seemingly encouraged by his young enthusiasm. She watched him disappear out the guild entrance and still found herself smiling, the white haired boy who wanted to become an adventurer.

"_He was kind of cute, almost like a rabbit."_ Eina thought to herself before raising her hand up to her cheeks and slapping them. "Now, back to work."

X-That Afternoon-X

Bell was nervous as he once more stood before the guild entrance, slightly frightened to go inside after what had happened upon his first venture into the Dungeon, it hadn't been as heroic as he had hoped it would be and not a girl to rescue in sight, so there had been no fated encounter like his Grandfather always wanted for him. His clothes were slightly tattered after he had the unfortunate experience to learn that a Kobold was not anything like a puppy as he had first thought. He was rather scarred after that incident and he didn't think he'd be able to look at a normal dog the same. Eina had warned him, not to underestimate the monsters in the Dungeon and he had done exactly that, not treating a monster like one was supposed to. It had been his first experience with a monster that wasn't a goblin afterall.

He hadn't made it further after the Kobold incident into the first floor before another problem arose. Goblins had stolen his pack when he had set down for a short break, this resulted in him having to chase down the little green monsters getting lost amidst the tunnels. It had only been by sheer luck that he had stumbled across the three rummaging through his belongings. Those goblins had been his first victory, he hadn't been able to take down the Kobold and ended up running away with a rather nasty bite on his hand, the goblins however were struck down resulting in the few magic stone fragments Bell now had in his belt, along with a few more that he had been able to collect afterwards on his way back to the entrance. Unfortunately, the healing potions that he had been given with the rookie pack had been destroyed by the goblins meaning his hand was roughly wrapped in a torn of piece of cloth from his black undershirt.

"_She's going to be mad."_ Bell frowned as she stood shifting nervously before the guild building, shuffling from one foot to the other. Deciding there was no way past it, he hurried into the guild, just like before he stood amidst the adventures, his eyes scanning for Eina and she was easy to locate. Standing behind the same counter he had first approached, not occupied at the moment and leaning over a large book on her desk. Swallowing nervously he walked towards the half-elf.

Hearing the approach Eina looked up. Immediately she could tell something was wrong, his hand was bandaged, his clothes were covered in dust and dirt and he had a look of embarrassment on his face. While she wanted to chastise him immediately she refrained from doing so, he was young and no doubt the boy had some grand vision of wanting to be some kind of hero. At least he came back alive, some weren't so lucky.

"Welcome back Bell." Eina smiled, this seemed to lift the boy's face slightly a small smile present.

"Yeah, I'm back." Eina once more led him to a private booth, once they were seated, she asked for his report. By the end of the boy's telling of the events that had transpired since he had left Eina earlier, the half-elf's left eye was twitching as she tried to contain her smile which was also twitching. She was doing everything she could as to not go off at him.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again!" Bell bowed before her, surprising Eina slightly. "I'll do everything you say from now on, I promise! I won't be caught off guard!" He declared with his head still bowed.

"Bell." The white haired teen's head shot up only for Eina's finger to impact his forehead in the flick that was launched making him recoil slightly. "This time, that's all the punishment I'll give, but be warned I won't be so lenient next time."

"Yes ma'am!"

"Good." Eina smiled. "Now come with me, we'll get your magic stones exchanged." Bell nodded as the two left the room. "Did you happen to pick up any loot from the fallen monsters?"

"No, there was none."

"It's to be expected." Eina nodded as they headed to the exchange desk. "It's very unlikely that a monster would drop an item on the first floor, I'd be even more surprised if it had done so." She explained.

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! When will they be back!?" A voice echoed out as Bell received the Valis from the person behind the counter after he had given his stone fragments, barely an introduction was made all Bell had gotten from the man behind the counter was how much he earned which wasn't much barely 500 valis, Eina simply told him that the quicker the exchange went, the better and left it at that.

"Eina~!" A whine came from another guild attendant, this one wearing the same uniform as the others only with pink hair, she was the one currently being 'harrassed'. Eina frowned slightly however upon taking in the situation sighed lightly. Missha, the attendant, was being harassed by a bored Goddess.

However upon Eina's name being called, the red haired goddess turned her attention to the half-elf and immediately stopped laying across the guild desk gripping Missha's arm like an upset child and turned to face the young woman and the young boy she had with her.

"Excuse me for a moment Bell, I'll be right back." The white haired boy nodded as Eina took a few steps away before calling out. "Goddess Loki." Eina bowed as Loki approached, Bell's eyes shooting wide open in shock at the sight of the Goddess in charge of one of the strongest Familia's in Orario, he had no idea that's who the red head was. "How can I help you."

"When will the expedition come back?" Loki huffed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Uh well, you see they just left two days ago." Eina tried to say. "It takes at least five days for a party to reach the 50th floor and considering that they're progressing forward to the 59th floor, it will be quite some time before they make their way back, Goddess."

"But I'm bored!" Loki stamped her foot on the ground. "Nearly all the membres went and there's nothing to do!" She continued making Eina stand awkwardly before Loki, a bored deity especially this one was a hassle for those at the Guild. Eina's thoughts traveled to the boy she had just been with and an idea came to mind.

"_With how bored Loki is, this could be an opportunity for Bell."_ Eina thought. "Goddess, how many children of your Familia didn't go on the Expedition?" Loki stopped her temper tantrum and took on a thinking pose.

"Not many." Loki confirmed. "A few level one's maybe." She shrugged making Eina look at her almost gobsmacked, what she was really saying was that her favorite members were gone and she didn't want to deal with anyone else. Instead, Eina kept her composure and continued on with her plan.

"Well Goddess, I might have something to keep you entertained until the expedition comes back, if you're willing that is."

"Oh ho ho." Loki grinned, a twinkle in her eye at the prospect of something fun. "What could it be?"

"A new Familia member." Eina stated and instantly Loki's shoulders slumped as she turned her face away with a pout, clearly not liking the idea. "Now now Goddess, think about it. All your strong children have gone deep into the Dungeon, meaning this certain new member will have to rely on nobody but you." Loki perked her head up at this.

"Hmm…." Loki hummed in thought curious to what she could do to entertain herself, a new child might kill the time especially if she was taking a full interest in his upbringing, at least until the other members got back. Plus she hadn't truly looked after a child since Finn first joined the Familia almost thirty years ago. Eyeing Eina behind her slitted eyes she opened them slightly and caught sight of the white haired boy standing awkwardly behind her. Stepping past Eina the half-elf surprised as Loki stood before Bell.

"A-Ah, hello God-Goddess Loki." Bell bowed hastily, however due to the close proximity and the rushed action his face was pressed up against Loki's chest making his face enflame at the delicate softness despite the flatness. "Ah! I'm so sorry!" Bell spouted backtracking several feet bowing repeatedly. Loki however stood with a grin on her face, one Eina believed she would live to regret.

"What's your name?" Loki asked making Bell look up at her with wide eyes. "Well, spit it out!" Loke declared making Bell stand at attention.

"B-Bell Cranel, Goddess!" Loki turned with a grin to Eina.

"I'll take him."

* * *

The streets of Orario were beginning to fill with people as the night life of the town began to take hold, and as they walked Bell couldn't help the blush spreading across his cheeks as Loki lead him by the hand with a bit of a skip in her step. She was humming a tune Bell didn't recognise as she happily led him. He still couldn't believe what Eina had done for him, she had gotten Loki to allow him to enter her Familia, he'd never be able to repay her.

"Now Little Rabbit, we have a few things to make clear." Loki stated as they walked, Bell was a little awkward at the sudden nickname but given his appearance and resemblance to a rabbit he didn't say anything. "You're apart of my Familia now, once I've given you your Falna, that's it no other Familia for you."

"Y-Yes Goddess." Bell nodded.

"But I'm going to do things differently this time around." Loki grinned deviously at him. "You're going to be my little secret."

"Eh?"

"Don't think to much about it." Loki waved it off over her shoulder at him. "It's more fun this way." She assured him before tugging on his hand slightly urging him to catch up and walk beside her. As they walked Loki continued to speak. "So you won't be living with the other's at the Twilight Manor." Bell's shoulders deflated somewhat at this. "Don't worry when the secrets out and my game's over then you can move right on in, I'll have a special room and everything for you. The longer the game goes on, the better the room when we get found out." She grinned at him.

"R-Right." Bell nodded, understanding now that Loki just wanted to have a little fun. He didn't know how things would turn out but he'd respect his Goddess's wishes and do as she asked. As they walked, Bell noticed something amiss as the light grew dimmer and dimmer… the types of people on the street's were changing, there was a strange scent in the air along with the shift in atmosphere and…

"Hey cutie, want some fun tonight?"

"Eh!" Bell's face was beat read as an Amazon called out to him, scantily dressed with beckoning fingers. Steam rose from his ears as Loki tugged him along.

"Come on little rabbit." Loki urged. "Have some fun later." She grinned as Bell sputtered and tried to come up with a multitude of responses while stumbling along, Loki was already becoming interested in the boy, he was certainly different from the other children she was use too. Not to mention the range of expressions that was covering his face as Loki lead him deeper into the entertainment district of Orario was hilarious, he was just to cute. Soon they entered into a small fenced off area with a quaint little two story house standing before them. Loki cracked one eye open as she looked at it.

"It's a little run down."

"What is this place, Goddess?" Bell asked looking up at the building.

"It's where the Loki Familia first started." She told him. "We had to move as we got bigger, only a handful of people know about it and they're unlikely to just come waltzing back here." Bell shifted nervously as he looked over his shoulder at the street beyond… the entertainment district. "That's wasn't here when we first started." Loki grinned clapping him on the back. "Enjoy it as much as you want."

"N-No, I'm okay." Bell told her, Loki stared at him for a moment before shrugging and walking forward opening the door only to be hit with a wall of dust causing her to start a coughing fit, Bell already at her side trying to help. "When was the last time you were here Goddess?"

"Ah…" Loki drilled a finger into the side of her head, as if recalling a memory. "...twenty years ago...?" Loki answered as she watched Bell roll up his sleeves, curious to see what he did she watched on as he went about cleaning. "_He certainly is an interesting child."_ Loki smiled as she entered through after him, a nostalgic look coming to her face as she recalled her first members and their time spent here.

X-Sometime later-X

"Goddess, Goddess." Loki's nose shifted as her eyes peered open slightly, a boy with white hair was smiling down at her she almost had the instinct to grab his head and pull him down to snuggle but she pushed the thought away as she sat up and let out a yawn. While Bell had been cleaning Loki had decided to take a nap on a couch, now that she was awake she noticed that Bell had given her a pillow and a blanket during her slumber.

"Whatsa matta?" Loki asked tiredly.

"I just wanted you to know, I've finished cleaning." Loki's eyes widened slightly at that as she took a look around, at first there had been nothing but dust covering the entire place but wherever she looked there didn't seem to be much, apart from on the boy himself. How long had she been asleep for?

"Good work Little Rabbit." Loki yawned placing a hand atop his mop of white hair, a few clouds of dust rising from it. "Go bath, I'll give you the Falna afterwards."

"Yes Goddess." Bell bowed and hurried off. Loki grinned, this boy was certainly different from her other children. She would have to pay her thanks to the Half-elf at the guild but first… her devious grin came back as she hurried after Bell, the screams of the frantic boy being forced to bath with the Goddess echoed out into the entertainment district but it just added to the already adult atmosphere.

When the embarrassing bath was finished, with Loki grinning like the mad god she was, currently sat cross legged on Bell's butt as he lay on his stomach on the bed of the room Loki chose for him, he was glad that she had let him put on pants. Her fingers were already at work as she began to engrave the Falna onto his back. She didn't speak as she worked and Bell lay with his eyes closed, while uncomfortable the touch wasn't unwelcome, it was warm and nice. It almost felt like his Grandpa. Feeling a piece of paper being placed on his back before Loki's fingers ran over it she fell off him to the side and lay next to him holding the parchment up as she looked at the stats, they were just like any other child when they first got their Falna.

**Name: Bell Cranel**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: none**

**Familia: Loki Familia**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 1**

**Strength - I - 0**

**Endurance - I - 0**

**Dexterity - I - 0**

**Agility - I - 0**

**Magic - I - 0**

"Here, it's all officially official." Loki grinned at Bell as she passed him the paper which he quickly took and looked at it, getting on his knees to do so. "Don't worry about the numbers, everyone starts out from the bottom, even the greatest of the greats. The next time I check your stats they're sure to have changed."

"T-This…" Bell's body began to tremble.

"Hey, I said it's fine, low stats are the starting point." Loki said sitting up patting him on the shoulder as if to console him. "Just work hard!" She declared.

"This is awesome!" Bell declared turning to Loki, that innocent looking face made her eyes widened slightly. "I'm really apart of your Familia Goddess!" Loki's eyes went wide as Bell glomped her, hugging her tightly, she was about to respond harshly before she caught the tears running down his face.

"_Musta had it hard, huh?"_ Simply raising a hand up she stroked his hair as he hugged her. "_When was the last time I consoled a child like this?"_ Finally having enough she pulled back from Bell, the boy wiping his face trying to hide any evidence of his tears. "Now! Let's get some rest! We've got a big day tomorrow, we're heading to Melen!" Loki announced.

"Melen, Goddess?" Bell asked confused, having been fully expecting to head to the Dungeon first thing.

"Of course!" Loki declared standing on the mattress. "As a child of mine, no mere guild dagger is fit for you, we need to get you a real weapon." She grinned as he looked up at her in awe. "I know a couple of dwarves in those parts especially handy in crafting weapons." She added. "Now, get some sleep there's a jug of wine in the cellar that's been ageing for the past twenty years and it's got my name on it!"

"Alright Goddess." Bell smiled as Loki rushed out the bedroom, Bell smiling at the parchment before climbing under the covers. "Wait… cellar?" Loki's shout of panic and coughing soon erupted through the house as dust attacked her once again. "_I didn't clean the cellar." _Clenching his eyes tightly shut he hoped Loki wouldn't be mad at him, but hearing no shout of his name or anything resembling a summons he drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Melen was a small harbour village that Bell had been too once before. He had passed through the town on his way to Orario after he had left his home village in the north so it had been less than a week since he had been here, but it was only a quick pass through the city and his carriage didn't stop in. He at first had thought that Melen was the biggest city he had ever seen before actually reaching Orario, goes to show just how small his country hometown was.

He and his Goddess Loki, had left Orario just after dawn that morning, Bell waking up to the embarrassing site of a passed out goddess smelling of wine curled up next to him still holding an empty bottle. It almost resembled the situations his Grandfather told him about, but surely those types of situations didn't include Goddesses.

Despite the amount that the goddess had probably drank going by the smell, she didn't seem hindered by it and was even more upbeat than yesterday. Bell thought it strange the he was Loki's secret, he didn't fully understand why she was hiding him away from the rest of the Familia. As strange as it was, he couldn't say it was unwelcome. Here he was in a new town with a goddess by his side.

"Now, which way was it… I know it was through the market somewhere…" Loki mumbled to herself while looking around the main market square as Bell figured he shouldn't make the comment that she was lost. Their trip here to Melen today was to get Bell a weapon, honestly Bell had felt comfortable with the dagger he had received from the guild, while no expert craftsman had made it and no legendary tales would be told about it, it fit him strangely enough.

However Loki had other ideas. Even going so far as to throw the dagger he had into the grassy field on their way to Melen after he had showed it to her upon her request. He had tried to go off and search for it before Loki had grabbed him by the back of his collar and dragged him along leaving the blade forever lost to the white haired teen.

They had conversed a little on their way to harbor city, Loki asking questions about his prior experience and laughed when he told her that he had gone into the Dungeon despite not having received the Falna, despite her laughter Bell felt a tinge of respect coming from her after having heard it. Was going into the Dungeon without a Falna really that big of a deal?

"Come on Little Rabbit." Loki grinned up at him. "This way." Bell nodded and followed after her now that she had some idea of where she was heading. Before they had left Orario that morning they had stopped by at the Guild, Loki having a few words with Eina before they left. Loki made it absolutely clear to Eina that Bell's position in the Loki Familia was a secret, only causing a lot of complaints from Eina due to her not understanding the reasoning and the problems that could arise, with Loki's only explanation of 'it's fun', didn't help the matter much. It seemed Loki was causing trouble over him.

_"I'll have to apologise to Eina later."_ Bell thought to himself as he looked around wary of his surroundings. Eina had told Bell after she had given them their pass to leave Orarior that he should watch out for Loki, there was no telling who might be thinking they could take her out. Bell was even more nervous now because he didn't have a weapon on hand to defend her if it came to that.

"The nose knows." Loki grinned as Bell stopped, the red haired goddess tapping her nose and Bell smelt the air, the scent of the sea was strong seeing that Melen was on the ocean but there was also the scent of fire, coal dust and molten metal. There was also the clanging of metal on metal as all kinds of races worked hard at their forges and anvils. Loki headed off into the maze of the blacksmiths Bell doing his best to keep up with her keeping a wary eye out just encase. After asking for directions and a begrudging reply of the blacksmith they were on their way to getting Bell's new weapon, a small wave of excitement began to grow in the boy.

A sudden explosion of soot and smoke blew from the end of the street before shouting arose, Bell and Loki noticed the other Blacksmiths simply groan and continue on with their work.

"You disgusting ignoramus! You should know better!" A voice shouted causing Bell to perk up slightly, they were nearing the end of the street where the shop they were heading to was said to be.

"Shove a rag in it, it's not your business so mind your own!" Another shout, however this time it was on the other side of the street.

"Your mistake is messing up my wares, just look at this mess!"

"Like anyone wants to buy your half assed glittery arrowheads!" Bell glanced at Loki only to see that she had a look of confusion as she tilted her head slightly. "I've half a mind to go over there and drive your head up your own ass!" A sudden commotion from the left side of the road brought Bell's attention to a dwarf climbing over his work bench and raising his hands up in a rather odd way of readying for a fight.

"Well it's been a long time coming." The dwarf said before on the other side of the street another dwarf stepped onto the street, remarkable this one had blue skin and seemed much more eager for the fight then his fellow dwarf.

"Brok. Sindri." Loki called halting the two as they turned to face the Goddess, eyes widening at the sight of her. "You brother's wouldn't be fighting now would you?"

"Loki!?" Both exclaimed.

"I've come to pick up that." Loki said cryptically making the Dwarves look at one another. "You haven't sold it, have you?" She smiled, however both dwarfs began to sweat as even Bell felt the less than friendly intent behind that smile.

"We've still got it! No need to get all flustered over it." Sindri quickly nudged his brother in the arm.

"Right, hang onto your knickers I'll go get it." The blue dwarf hurried off back into his own work shop as Loki lessened the tension and clapped her hands together.

"It's been a long time Sindri, I didn't expect to find you and your brother in the middle of a squabble." Loki stated as Sindri headed back behind his work bench, Loki and Bell approaching.

"Just a small incident Goddess." Sindri stated. "Nothing for you to worry yourself over." Loki hummed as Bell was entranced with the arrow heads that his brother had called half-assed, if anything they were the most beautiful things Bell had ever seen. "Like them? They're rarest of the rare." Sindri told him. "Braided Mistletoe Arrows that can't be made by anyone else, straighter than Heimdall and perfectly weighted."

"Mistletoe?" Bell asked, weren't those flowers of some kind?

"That's right, each hand crafted by yours truly." Bell picked up one of the green arrows, it was light, nothing like a hunting arrow he had seen in his hometown.

"Any reason for creating a mistletoe arrow?" Loki questioned, an amused expression on her face hiding a secret Bell didn't know.

"N-No of course not Goddess, no particular reason just a muse is all." Sindri spoke hurriedly, taking the arrow back off of Bell and placing it with the others before taking them all out of sight.

"Anything worth of interest in recent years Sindri?" Loki asked sitting on the edge of his work bench.

"Plenty Goddess, but most were sold and I don't have much left in the ways that you'd find interesting." Sindri said however knew that it'd be better to bring her something than nothing at all. "But I might have something here…" Bell watched the dwarf move about his work area, searching hurriedly through crates of what looked like scrap items.

_"I wonder how Goddess knows these two dwarves?"_ Bell thought to himself. _"And why is one of them blue?"_

"Here it is! Put this on your arm boy." Sindri called as he tossed a smell arm band to the white haired teen. Bell caught the strap and looked it over, it was some kind of device he'd never seen before and it was heavier than what he was expecting it to be. Not knowing what to expect he attached it to his left arm, doing up the straps. "Now, it's a bit tricky here." Sindri said coming back around the workbench to stand before Bell. "It's wrist work." Sindri continued raising his own wrist and rotating it slightly. "Do this but do it while your arm is at your side, otherwise you'll just knock some teeth out…. blergh."

Sindri took a step back and nodded for Bell to continue. Bell glanced at Loki to see her intrigued, not knowing what to expect either. Doing the movements as Sindri instructed the device on his arm came alive surprising him as a large golden shield formed from the gauntlet. Bell's red eyes were wide in excitement, never would he have expected that.

"That's new." Loki grinned seeing the shield, Bell turning to show it to her. "It must have taken some time to create the mechanism for that."

"Well yes, but it's fine." Sindri told her.

"We'll take that as well." Loki nodded seeing Bell was about to take it off causing him to halt in his movement to do so. "How much?"

"N-No, well you see… it's not really for sale." Sindri tried to explain. "It's a one of a kind, if it gets out there other blacksmith's will try and copy it, that's just disgraceful." Loki however simply stared at him with her closed eyes and an eerie silence passed between them. "For you Goddess, it's free." Bell's eyes shot wide open, free!?

"Well, we'll just make sure no other blacksmith can get their grubby little hands on it, right Bell?" Lokie smiled at him.

"R-Right! I won't let anyone else touch it." Bell declared getting a grin from Loki as she turned back to Sindri who hung his head. With another movement of Bell's wrist, the shield retracted quickly making him smile, he'd hold his word and never let another smith look at it.

"I'd much appreciate it." Bell was curious to know what else was behind Sindri's workbench, he'd never seen half the stuff that the dwarf had and was eager to see more. That was until Loki jumped from Sindri's bench and strode across the street to Brok's work area, Bell following.

"Gah, the dumbass spent six years trying to perfect that damn Guardian Shield." Brok huffed as he held a covered item in his arms. "Two years of that were spent just on the shield's design, don't let me get you started on the mechanism." He huffed placing the covered item on the workbench with a thud. Loki immediately uncovered the item and Bell was amazed at the axe present within it. This was the weapon Loki wanted him to use? He doubted he'd even be able to lift it. The handle was wooden and the axe head itself was covered in runes that Bell had never seen before.

"For the boy?" Brok asked.

"Yep." Loki nodded wrapping an arm around Bell's head and pulling him to her shoulder. "My newest Child, green as grass this one." Brok furrowed his brow. "But he's got what it takes." Bell smiled awkwardly at the blue dwarf who huffed as he leaned forward.

"You said that about the last one." Sindri's voice came as he walked up beside them. "Twenty eight years ago your brought a Pallum to give him the axe, said he had what it took."

"I was eager." Loki shrugged. "This time, I've got it right." She added taking a glance at Bell who was confused at the tide of the conversation, could the axe only be wielded by a certain person? Brok huffed as he leaned over the axe and glared at the boy.

"This axe, the Leviathan Axe, it's one of the best weapons me and my brother ever made. You want it repaired, you bring it here. You want it upgraded, you bring it here. You want to put a shiny fucking pink dress on it, you bring it here!"

"Y-Yes Sir!" Bell hastily answered.

"Hear that, kid called me Sir." Brok smirked at Loki who shook her head in amusement. "Here ya go than kid." Brok gestured to the axe as he took a step back. "Pick her up and she's all yours." Bell hesitated slightly as he looked at Loki and than at Sindri before down at the axe. It had to be too heavy for him right? Would he even be able to lift it? He only ever used an axe to cut wood before.

_"Only one way to find out."_ Missing the intense stare Loki was giving him he stepped forward, approaching the bench and reached out for the handle of the axe. Gripping it in his hands a sudden chill engulfed him. "It's cold."

"That'd be the twenty frost troll souls." Brok nodded. "Not exactly warm." Bell nodded as he lifted the axe, surprisingly enough it was light, almost to the point that the dagger he had earlier almost weighed heavier than it, but that couldn't be it, right? Brok had struggled with it when bringing it out.

"Sweet Nanna's nethers." Brok breathed out, a smile coming to his face.

"J-Just hold right there!" Sindri announced before he ran back to his shop making Loki and Bell turn to see what the other dwarf was doing, before long he raced back and with him a belt of some kind. "Excuse me." He announced as he walked up to bell and pulled the belt over Bell's right shoulder and grabbed it over his opposite hip. Pulling it tight he did the strap up over Bell's chest. Quickly Sindri moved around the boy before clicking his fingers over Bell's shoulder to gain his attention. "Right here, this is where it can hang, try it now." Bell nodded and attempted to swing the axe up onto his back and luckily managed it to hook where Sindri had pointed too.

"Now you're starting to look like an Adventurer." Loki grinned at Bell, the boy blushed slightly only getting a bigger grin from the Goddess.

"Oi, boy." Brok began making Bell turn to him. "You know Thor right? Or atleast of him and that hammer of his?" At the mention of a certain God, Loki crossed her arms and turned away with a slight scowl, Bell missing it completely.

"A-Ah yes." Bell nodded, his grandfather had told him about some of the more famous gods, Thor being one them them.

"That axe, like that hammer of his can return when the one who uses it calls." Bell's eyes widened slightly at that, but it was Loki that broke the silence.

"Ah! You ruined the surprise!" Loki shouted, not having expected brok to suddenly blurt it out. "How awesome would it have been if he figured that out for himself!?" Bell smiled awkwardly beside his now frustrated Goddess.

"Remember what I said, I'll never forgive you if you let another smith work on her, got it?" Brok asked making Bell nod frantically.

"Yes, I won't." Brok nodded his head as he folded his arms.

"Bell will be a regular customer." Loki told them both. "So put away you petty squabble and get back to work." Both dwarves grumbled slightly as they glanced at one another before turning and heading back to their respective shops. Loki simply grinned, turned to look up at Bell before looping her arm with his and leading him back the way they came.

"I-Is this really okay, Goddess?" Bell asked hesitantly. "I… I didn't pay for it." Loki remained quiet for a time, making the silence slightly awkward for Bell.

"The axe is special." She simply said. "Doesn't have much value to be honest and both Sindri and Brok will be happy to be away with it." She shrugged. "Take it as a family heirloom." Bell was speechless as Loki continued. "Think of the shield as a gift for joining my familia and being my little secret." Bell smiled softly. "Now let's head back to Orario!"

"We're heading back already?" Bell asked surprised, was this really all that they came for? He honestly thought they might do a little more sightseeing.

"Yep, there's a god here that doesn't really like me personally, so the less time we spend here, the better." She told him, the smile never leaving her face. Deciding it was probably best not to cause a confrontation Bell and Loki walked from the Blacksmith marketplace to the main Gate of Melen. Before they left Bell was beginning to feel eyes upon them but Loki just increased her pace and luckily they had left the main gate before anything had happened. Now on the highway that led back to Orario the tense situation seemed to lessen considerably. Loki released Bell's arms and folded her hands behind her head while giving Bell a sidelong glance, eyeing the axe slightly before tilting her head back.

"So, my Little Rabbit, what made you want to become an Adventurer?" Bell's eyes widened slightly at the sudden question before a smile came to his face.

"My Grandfather." Loki's eyes peered open slightly taking in his features to see him hold a smile on his face. "My Grandfather always was the strongest person I knew, he raised me and ever since I can remember he always told me stories of Heroes."

"Ah…" Loki nodded, she'd heard the story numerous times, hearing stories of heroes and want to fall in their footsteps, the origin was becoming boring for the red haired goddess, about to let out a yawn Bell continued.

"Um… also... my Grandfather." Loki listened as Bell squirmed slightly beside her gaining more curiosity Loki leaned in slightly. "Said it was a Man's Romance too… to uh…" Loki, more interested opened her eyes slightly and caught sight of the blushing face of the boy. "To… to have an encounter with a girl in the Dungeon!" This stopped Loki dead in her steps as Bell turned to face her, the goddess eyes were wide open, her mouth slightly slack, then the damn broke.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Loki was on the ground in a fit of laughter, hugging her sides as she rolled from side to side making Bell panic, was something wrong!? "HAHAHA… A Man's! HAHAHAHA!" Tears were pooling from her eyes as she banged her fist on the ground, never had she heard something so ridiculous! A boy wanting to become adventure just to meet girls in a dungeon! Sure there were plenty of folks looking to make a name for themselves and acquire woman, but this!? Taking deep breaths to steady herself, a few chuckles escaping her here and there as she sat up and looked up at the worried face of Bell.

"G-Goddess?" Bell hesitantly questioned.

"Do-Don't worry Little Rabbit." She smiled happily. "You're more amusing than I originally thought." Her smile turned into a grin as she offered her hand and Bell was there instantly there to help pull her to her feet. Clapping one hand on his shoulder she grinned up at him as they began to walk. "So let me guess, big boobies, right?"

"Eh! W-Wait Goddess! Why all of a sudden!?" Loki wrapped her arm around his neck and pulled him down slightly.

"What's the matter with two compatriots talking about their interests, right!? I prefer them big!"

"Eh! Goddess like girls!?" Bell exclaimed, face flushed red.

"I'm a deity Little Rabbit, hetrosexuality was a thing mortals made up." Loki shrugged before prodding him in the cheek with a finger. "I bet the Half-elf at the guild caught your interest." She teased making Bell's face flush. "Yeah! You like big boobies!" She laughed.

"N-No, Miss Eina is just my dungeon Advisor!" He tried to argue only for Loki to laugh at Bell's flushed face. "And Go-Goddess… I don't think a girl should be chosen on the size of her chest." Loki's eyes widened slightly to see Bell staring back into hers. Since coming down to Genkai she felt her cheeks heat slightly at the sight of a boy, before quickly shaking it away. Releasing Bell she simply smiled and walked with a bit more of a pep in her step as they headed back for Orario.

* * *

X-Babel Tower-X

Boredom.

That's all she felt as she looked over the city, once it was full of things that amused her, made her want to claim it all as her own. Now, it barely had anything worthy of note and it was growing tiresome, just as Tenkai once did for her.

"Ottar, can we start a war?" Freya asked offhandedly, as if asking for a glass of water. A war might cure this boredom that overcame her… not for long though.

"If my Lady commands it." The large Boaz with a rock like body and standing over two meters tall; stood a few steps behind her answered almost to the letter of how she was expecting him too.

"Boring." Freya sighed, Ottar the only 7th rank adventurer in Orario, the one who made her Familia among the top in all of Orario, perhaps the entire country considering the meager levels that they had outside this city. By far her most prized children, but like the others, he lacked holding her interest for to long.

The midday sun was setting over the city as she gazed out from behind a wall of glass. Colours of children littered the streets, but nothing she hadn't seen before. About to turn away from the window, to see what she could do to cure this boredom, her eyes caught a slight glint at the Gate of Orario and it stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes widened as she focused on it, the pure aura surrounding the child made her body begin to tremble with both excitement and need. Her eyes widened even further, completely pure, no corruption in the slightest. Had she ever seen a child so pure before?

No, never.

Resting one hand up to the glass, almost as if reaching out to him, she wanted him, nothing would stop her from having him. About to open her mouth to order Ottar to retrieve her newest fixation, she stopped her eyes fixing into a slight glare at the one next to him.

_"Loki."_ Her fellow goddess had already taken the boy with her, something new had been taken from her before she even set her eyes on it, and it just had to be Loki. A sinister smile came to her lips. _"You play unfair Loki, I'll guess I'll do the same."_

Her eyes fixed on the white aura once more and her tongue licked her suddenly dry lips. Without even ordering Ottar away, her hand travelled down to her nether regions as she watched him. This was new, by no way was she unfamiliar to pleasure… just no other had made her feel like this.

* * *

The setting sun hit the small yard located at the back of the small Familia house. It was an enclosed area, shielded on three sides by large buildings with the Familia house blocking the view from the entertainment district, which as the hour got later the noise started to rise as the Pleasure District awoke. Bell was free to practice in the backyard without any prying eyes. A leftover target was set up, aged and worn from years of disuse but it was perfect for Bell to practice throwing his newly acquired Leviathan Axe at.

After returning from their trip to Melen, Loki had headed back to the Twilight Manor, saying she didn't want a search party out after her which would spoil the surprise if they found their way here. This left Bell alone, while saddened at first he soon found the backyard and with all the excitement of the boy he was, he got to testing out his new axe and shield.

Swinging the axe at invisible enemies he found that the axe was perfectly balanced, and after a few swings he found that it was even easy to swing it one handed which would definitely help if he needed to switch between defence and attack quickly, the speed of the shield would help as well. Stronger attacks would always come from swinging it two handed but he didn't doubt in time he'd be wielding the axe one handed to slay numerous monsters. He laughed giddily as he envisioned himself standing on a tall rock, axe in one hand and shield extended in the other. Deciding to fantasize later, he continued his practice.

Taking aim at the target he had managed to roughly set up, he pulled back his right arm with the axe, before putting everything he had into it and threw the axe with all his strength. The axe whirled through the air, and as if by an unknown force the blade sunk deep into the target with a weight Bell never felt from the axe, and as it sunk into the wood frost spread over the target completely encasing it in a thick layer of ice almost immediately.

_"This axe is so cool!"_ Bell mentally cried happily, he had no idea how he was ever suppose to repay Loki for it, she said it wasn't worth anything but surely she was mistaken.

Hesitantly Bell raised his hand up, the same one that had thrown the axe and felt an enormous pull and just like Brok said, the axe came whizzing back from the target, however Bell was unprepared for the sudden return of the weapon whizzing for him, panic set in and he let out a shout of panic before jumping to the ground… the sound of glass shattering as the axe crashed through a window made Bell wince as he looked up at the broken window.


	3. Chapter 3

The small little shop, the Blue Pharmacy, had just opened its doors that morning for business, however so far no customers had come through the door. This could be led to the fact that an aura hung over it like a cloud of despair, and the wails of a hungover Goddess didn't help the ambiance. Inside a young woman stood, her dogs ears and tail marked her as a chienthrope and her half closed eyes made her look tired. Her long brown hair hung messily around her face almost hiding her purple eyes as she stood before the God of her Familia.

"Are you sure it's not to much trouble Naaza?" Miach questioned, he had asked a task of her that might have been too much.

"It's only the second floor." She responded quietly, tail low as she lowered her eyes. Since the accident that had claimed her arm she hadn't been able to venture forth… no, hadn't wasn't the right way to describe it. Wouldn't venture forth into the Dungeon would be more precise. Even being a level two, the Dungeon affected her after the incident leaving her heavily traumatised. She still had her skills, there was no doubt about that, even against an adventurer her will wouldn't waver. It was the monsters below that caused her such trauma.

"I'm sorry to ask this of you." Miach frowned as another groan came from the back room of the pharmacy.

"There's no need to explain, Lord Miach." She bowed her head, the petite goddess had been on tough times since coming to Genkai and had been kicked from Hephaestus shop after being discovered hiding beneath the counter by the Goddess of Smithing herself. Miach and this particular Goddess knew one another since their time in Tenkai, Miach just couldn't let her live on the streets and had taken her in. The Goddess had suggested that they go drinking to celebrate their reunion and despite Naaza trying to protest the idea to her God, he agreed to it.

Now Naaza had been requested to venture to the second floor of the Dungeon to pick up a herb that they had run out of, usually they would send a request for an adventurer, but due to the bar tab both Miach and the Goddess picked up at the tavern last night, their funds were running low and the monthly payment for Naaza's artificial arm was coming up, so Naaza would have to go at the behest of her God.

"Just be safe." Miach smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder with a firm grip. Her tail wagged slightly before she nodded and turned, grabbing a large quiver of arrows that was slung over the back of a chair along with a satchel and the longbow that rested against it. _Click, click. _Naaza's artificial right arm, made mechanical sounds as she moved the limb. She gave Miach a small bow before leaving the Blue Pharmacy.

"Miach…" A groan came from the back room causing the God to sigh gently, however the smile was still ever present.

"Just a moment Hestia." He called back retrieving a glass of water and a small sachet of medicine.

* * *

Naaza frowned slightly as she looked down into the depths of the entrance to the Dungeon, a small platform overlooked it so she could stay out of the way of the adventure's coming and going, despite the time the entrance was usually a busy area. Rookie adventure's finding their first drop item and wanting to see how much it was worth, a small party venturing from the middle floors with smiles on their faces despite their ragged appearances.

Her heart was beating rapidly, it had been a long time that since she had last looked down into the Dungeon, longer still since she had step foot into its depths. Raising a hand up to her artificial arm she frowned, Miach had poured every last drop of Valis the Familia had into the creation of it by the Dian Cecht Familia. This had resulted in everyone but her leaving the Miach Familia due to the enormous debt that resulted in it's creation. Had she kept up her adventuring into the Dungeon's depths, the debt wouldn't be as large as it was now, but due to her trauma the only way that the Miach family was able to make money was by making potions.

Seeing a large group of Rookie adventures Naaza walked from the platform and a few meters behind followed them down into the Dungeon. It wasn't honorable, nor brave but following another party without them knowing was a sure way to make it to the second floor without having to deal with the monsters herself. The party wasn't a fast as she liked but she kept with them out of eyesight to be sure they didn't see her as a threat of some kind and finally they reached the second floor.

This is where the chienthrope parted from the rookies. She knew where to find the herb, unlike most. Most believed that the first floors were completely empty of any kind of vegetation, however with some prior experience that was tucked away in her mind she knew that wasn't so.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver she knocked it to the string at a moments notice she could pull it back and defend herself. Carefully moving through the caverns of the second floor, her heart wasn't calm in the slightest, her eyes were frantic as she saw movement in the shadows but she couldn't tell if they were monsters or not. Her palms were sweaty as she gripped the string and bow.

"Hahaha! Did you see that!" Naaza pivoted on her feet, bow string pulled all the way back to her cheek as she took aim, eyes frantic at the sudden sound, chest heaving in fright before the two adventures walked through the intersection she had just walked through and out of sight without taking notice of her. Taking a deep breath Naaza lowered the bow, hands quivering.

_"Maybe this is too much for me."_ She thought to herself with a deep frown as she turned in the direction she had been heading, perhaps she could tell Lord Miach it had been too much. Quicky shaking her head, she was almost there. Deciding to finish what she started she continued along, her pace a little more brisk. The faster she got the herbs the sooner she could leave. Entering the familiar area where the Herbs tended to grow in number, she got to work.

Slinging her bow over her shoulder and putting away her arrow she pulled forth a knife. Turning over a few rocks she spotted the small vines running through the ground, with her knife she sliced through the roots before quickly placing them in her carry bag.

Stopping at the sound of battle down the cavern, she rose her head, while her dog ears may be droopy they were still sensitive to sound. Hearing the battle end with the adventure seemingly victorious, Naaza continued with her work. Moving around the small clearing, she moved rocks aside to find the vines running through the ground and collected as many as she could, her small satchel beginning to fill fairly quickly.

As she reached for the last vine the echoing crack of the Dungeon made her freeze, the sound was so familiar, any adventurer worth their salt would recognise it. It was the birth of a monster. Her body tensed as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Her mouth suddenly dry as she clenched her knife in a vice grip. With wide panicking eyes Naaza looked over her shoulder and her face went pale as a kobold was thrust from the wall of the Dungeon, landing on its feet, mouth snarling as it glared at her with fiery red eyes. Naaza' body began to shake, her face the colour of a ghost as she she fell backwards, back pressed up against the wall she had been facing.

Memories flashed through her mind, gnawing teeth, blood, fallen comrades. Holding up the knife that was shaking in her grip, face stricken with fear as the kobold approached, each step it made made her freeze up before it finally lunged.

"AHHHH!" The teeth of the kobold sank deep into her left shoulder as the blade of her knife sunk into its chest, but not a fatal wound she had missed the magic stone. Pain set in with the panic as the kobold began to shake its head, it's teeth ripping into her shoulder making her cry out into the dungeon's caverns.

Her mind was a mess as she drew back the dagger and drove it back in, several times but it didn't kill the kobold, amidst the growls and her own screams she missed the humming sound, but not the echoing thud.

The kobold went rigid, no movement even going so far as to release her shoulder from it's jaws. Naaza believed she had finally killed it, but that wasn't the case. Through teary eyes Naaza watched the kobold become encased in ice moments after it had been struck. Then the sound of footsteps.

"Hyaaah!" A golden shield crashed into the frozen kobold shattering it to pieces over the floor next to Naaza. The chienthrope was breathing heavy as she looked up at the one who had saved her, he was just a boy. His white hair stuck out in the darkness in the depths of the Dungeon and as he turned to face her, the echoing sound of his shield shrinking into the device on his wrist, his red eyes met hers. "Are you okay!?" He was panicked, which surprisingly enough calmed her down, his eyes shot to her shoulder and his eyes widened. Quickly reaching for his bag on his back he placed it before him and rummaged through it.

"Ah! The goblins!" Bell cursed himself, recalling his first trip into the dungeon before meeting with Loki where the Goblins had destroyed his restorative potions he got in his rookie kit. Looking up at the girl that had been attacked. "I'm sorry, I don't have any potions."

Naaza's eyes widened slightly, that had been what he had been looking for? He was going to use a potion to help her? Having been selling potions for quite some time she knew how expensive they could be, yet he hadn't even hesitated upon seeing her injury. Trying to reach over to her satchel with her left arm she grimaced as pain shot down from her shoulder.

"M-My bag." She spoke softly as she cradled her left arm with her artificial one, making Bell hesitate before looking down at the satchel at her waist. Carefully reaching for it, he opened the bag and looked inside, several roots were housed within, then he spotted the small vial, a potion. Naaza sat up roughly against the dungeon wall. Bell opened the vile with a flick of his thumb, the cork flying off into the darkness as he rose it to Naaza's lips.

Tilting her head back she downed the potion which set to restoring her shoulder. While not a high class potion, it was one of her own making and it mended the muscle that the kobold's teeth had torn through and the skin healed over, even if it looked a little red in places. Taking in a deep breath she released the grip she had on her left arm and let her breath go.

Bell collapsed with a small smile on his face as he stared at the young woman some years older than himself. She was okay.

Bell had heard her panicked cry while he had been taking a short break not far from here. Racing to see if he could help, he spotted a kobold attacking someone, having thrown his newly acquired Leviathan Axe, it had frozen the monster which gave him the opportunity to come in and smash it with his shield.

"T-Thank you." Naaza whispered softly, pulling her knees up to her chest, burying her face into her knees, her shoulders trembling slightly. Bell's eyes widened as she began to cry in front of him.

_"A man should never let a girl cry."_ Hearing his Grandfather's words echo in his mind he rose to his feet, raised his hand and was glad he caught the axe in a non embarrassing manner, after practising long and hard after he broke that window, he found that focusing on the twirling axe heading for you, wasn't the best thing. Spinning it up and around he hooked it in place and walked forward, kneeling before the chienthrope.

"Would you like some help getting back to the entrance?" He asked softly, it took some time for her shoulders to stop trembling but once they had, she raised her face slowly and nodded softly. He offered her a smile, he hoped it was a brave one and offered his hand.

Taking the boy's hand, he pulled her to her feet. Naaza stumbled slightly before regaining herself. Despite being on her feet, the boy didn't let go of her hand and with a smile began to lead her back through the caverns. Taking a glance over her shoulder at the shattered icy remains of the kobold, the small glimmer of the magic stone caught her eye…. he wasn't going to pick it up? Deciding not to dwell on it, she turned back to the boy leading her and squeezed his hand slightly tighter.

* * *

The light from the entrance reached halfway up the stairs of the Dungeon entrance, this was where Bell finally let go of the girls hand. He had been to embarrassed to let go after he realised that he had been holding her hand much longer than he had intended too. There had been no talk on their way back to the entrance, Bell honestly didn't know what to say.

This was the exact example his Grandfather had told him about, having an encounter with a girl in the Dungeon, but he was way to inexperienced to know how to deal with it! He just knew once he fell asleep that night his dreams would be filled with a lecturing Grandfather.

_"I failed Grandpa!"_ Bell mentally apologised before he felt a tug on his sleeve making him turn to the chienthrope.

"Thank you." She bowed her head and Bell smiled gently, she had been really scared when he had come along, now that she was out of the Dungeon she seemed more relaxed.

"Don't mention it." He smiled, retreating down a few steps backwards. "I'll see you around." He called to her, pretty sure that he'd never see her again but as he went to turn she quickly reached into her satchel producing three vials, halting him in his steps.

"As thanks." She told him making him blink in surprise.

"N-No, you don't have to do that." Bell assured, he didn't help her out for a reward. However the slight droop of her ears that he so wanted to touch, increased as well as her tail, the similar traits to what a dog might have when it was sad. "But, thank you." He hastened back up the steps once more, slinging his bag from his back as she handed him the vials.

"I'm Naaza, Naaza Erisuis." She introduced herself as he placed the vials in his bag. "I work at Blue Pharmacy, we sell potions, I hope you come by." She bowed her head before heading up the stairs quickly.

"B-Bell Cranel!" Bell called out his own name making her stop and look down the steps at him, as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. "My name." A small smile came to her face. "I'll stop by." He added and Bell swore he saw her tail wag gently before hurrying back up the steps. With an embarrassed grin on his face Bell turned back and headed down the steps back into the Dungeon.

During his earlier venture into the Dungeon and heading Miss Eina's warnings he had stuck on the first floor, but after a while the endless goblins and kobolds weren't matching up to his newly acquired weapon and shield. So he had ventured to the second floor. This had led him to saving Naaza, which in his mind was the right choice.

_"Never leave a girl behind Bell, promise me that."_ His Grandfather's smile made him brim with pride, he had done his Grandfather proud. Now, the white haired teen headed straight for the second floor, axe in hand as he climbed down the natural steps of the dungeon. Now with a few potions, courtesy of Naaza he was feeling a bit more confident.

Grinning Bell raced off into the Dungeon, axe in hand.

The moment he came across two kobold's, he didn't waver. Their attention gained by his footsteps, they were already facing him, launching his axe it spun in a straight line before crashing into the first kobold, the strength knocking it off its feet as it turned to ice in the air, shattering as it hit the ground. The second kobold was already on him but in an instant, Bell's shield was up and he parried the jaws that were heading for him, recalling the axe never taking his eye off the kobold, the familiar feeling of it entering his hand made him swing and strike the axe down turning the kobold to black dust as a small magic stone fragment hit the ground.

"So fast." Bell breathed out, his cheeks saw from his child like grin, he almost felt invincible. But Eina's words stuck in his mind.

_"Don't let your guard down."_ Nodding at the memory of one of her lectures he quickly knelt down and picked up the magic stone fragment before opening the pouch at his hip and adding it to the numerous others he had collected before meeting Naaza, going over to the shattered ice, he found the stone fragment and did the same.

"Being an Adventurer is so cool." He smiled as he saw that he was an intersection, picking a direction he quickly raced down it, missing the enormous figure emerge from the shadows that had been watching him. The large cloaked figure examined the boy's handiwork before following after him.

* * *

Bell was breathing slightly heavy as he took a seat on a rock, he had been at this for a while now and in no uncertain terms could be said that the second floor was much like the first, although he'd ask Eina if he could go down to the third floor when he reported to her on his way back home, he didn't want to her to get mad at him for doing something reckless. A slight gurgle erupted from his stomach and he hung his head, he hadn't brought any lunch with him today. Having been too excited, he had raced away from his new home only remembering to lock the door.

"Maybe I should head up and get some lunch." He spoke quietly to himself as he unlatched his small magic stone pouch and looked in it, it was mostly full of magic stone fragments. It was much more than he received on his very first venture into the Dungeon, he hoped Loki would be proud of what he accomplished.

_THUD_

Bell almost jumped in fright and was grateful that he hadn't let out a squeal of surprise at the sudden figure sitting on a rock next to him. The man was enormous, a large cloak surrounded his form hiding the majority of his body and any weapons that might be underneath. His height made Bell shrink, even sitting side by side Bell had to crane his neck to look up at him. As Bell took the features of his brown hair, and a pair of boar ears the man suddenly looked down at him, then rose his hand up.

"Hungry?" The boaz asked making Bell blink as he looked down at the man's hand to see that he was holding out a neatly wrapped sandwich.

"A-Are you sure!?" Bell asked frantically and the man simply nodded, bowing his head slightly as thanks Bell took the offered sandwich. Unwrapping the rather delicate fabric, he was surprised to find that the crusts had been cut off. Looking awkwardly up at the large man who was already half way through his own sandwich, Bell didn't ask about it and easily chowed down. _"Bland."_

Bell grimaced slightly, the taste was far from what it looked like and the salt overwhelmed the meat between the bread, that and the spices didn't mix at all, whoever made it was not an expert at doing so. Despite the taste Bell still wolfed it down hungry enough to do so, the moment he did a large water skin was offered to him which he gladly took. Unfortunately it wasn't water, a strong stench of ale came from within but just to get the intense taste of the sandwich from his mouth he took a mouthful. Just one mouthful made his throat burn and his cheeks redden.

The sound of cracking reached both of them as across the small area Bell had chosen to rest in, a goblin was emerging. Bell looked up at the man wondering if he should offer to take the goblin out, the questioned was taken from him before he had even asked it. The man simply stood up, strode over to the Goblin before ripping it from the wall with one powerful hand and crashed it's skull into the wall of the Dungeon.

"Wow." Bell whispered, he'd never seen strength like that before.

"You're a rookie." The man simply stated making Bell straighten up.

"Y-Yes, sir!" Bell nodded hastily as he got to his feet.

"Do you know how to fight?" The man simply asked.

"W-Well, this is only my second time in the Dungeon." Bell confessed. "I don't have much skill."

"Your other Familia members don't train you?" He questioned honestly curious, once more making Bell fidget slightly, he hadn't even met another member of the Loki Familia.

"My circumstances are… unusual?" He tried to say, however the boaz didn't seem like he was going to prod into his unique circumstances, simply nodding.

"I have time." The man stated making Bell's eyes widen. "Come at me." A smile came to Bell's face, he didn't know why but this man was being so nice to him, gave him food when he was hungry and was even offering to train him. To him, not a single thing was wrong with this situation, just one nice guy offering a helping hand. Pulling his axe from his back he looked unsure of himself, should he use his weapon.

"Your weapon is fine." The boaz spoke, as if reading Bell's thoughts. "You won't hurt me." Bell felt a twinge of irritation at that, sure the guy had absolutely destroyed a Goblin but he was stronger than a Goblin and he had been working really hard. Gripping his axe tightly he charged forward, the man simply standing in place as Bell did so.

Bell swung his axe only for the man to palm it to the side as if it were nothing, Bell stumbled barely able to catch his footing as he was forced in the direction of his axe. Hearing movement he turned only to see the man having raised his arm up, recalling what he did to the Goblin with the very same arm, he pulled his arm up twisting his wrist the shield coming forth from within the mechanism.

Bell was not expecting such strength.

The moment the boazs fist hit the shield, Bell's entire body was crashed into the Dungeon floor, the ground cracking around him as his head spun and dizziness overcame him. His arm was completely numb as he groaned beneath the shield as the boazs stood over him.

"Dodge an attack you cannot block." Advice came from above as the man gripped the shield and pulled Bell back to his feet, the teen slightly wobbly and unsteady. "A good shield." He stated, not seeing a single dent in the golden plating covering it. "Try dodging." Bell barely had time to register what the boaz said before a fist was sent his way, not enough time to fully dodge it the fist grazed Bell's shield sending him whirling in an arc in the air, as Bell landed on his side the boaz was on him again. Rolling away as the boaz's knee cracked the floor where he had been he panicked and got to his feet. "Better."

An hour later, Bell was battered and bruised, having already gone through his potions that Naaza had given him due to a broken arm and a few broken ribs, Bell's new training partner decided to call it a day. Bell was glad, but he also knew that the pain he had suffered would teach him. All the advice that he had been given would be taken to heart.

"Until next time." The boaz stated, Bell had no idea there was going to be a next time, the large man picked up his pack before heading off into the direction of where the entrance to the third floor was.

"W-Wait!" Bell called after him, stopping him. "Thankyou!" Bell bowed his head deeply. "I won't forget what you taught me!" The Boaz simply nodded. Before continued to walk away "Also the sandwich! It was really good." Bell smiled happily.

_"A lie, but Lady Freya will be happy to hear it."_ Ottar thought as he headed deeper into the Dungeon, he had to wonder if his Goddess would be happy about what he had done, he never intended to aide the boy like he had only give him the sandwich Freya had made for the boy.

* * *

Eina was rubbing her temples in frustration at the boy who sat across from her. Two days and he decided he was ready to head to floor two. Bell should have stayed on the first floor for at least two or three more days. Yes, he had a little prior experience the other day when he went down and didn't have a Falna, but Rookies needed to take their time. He had come back covered in bruises for goodness sake.

"Bell." Eina's eye was twitching making Bell shrink under her gaze, her aura was menacing. "Don't proceed further than recommended, understand." The stare she gave made him swallow nervously.

"But if I didn't, Miss Naaza would have been hurt, or worse." Bell tried to defend causing Eina to sigh gently, having heard the full report about what had happened even before Bell had told her what transpired. Naaza herself had come to the Guild and explained that a white haired boy named Bell Cranel had saved her.

"Yes and she was very grateful Bell, however you can't be a hero to everyone." Eina declared. "As horrible as it sounds, not everyone in the Dungeon can be saved. You've only just begun, become stronger and than think about saving people but always put yourself first." Bell hung his head slightly and let out a soft sigh. "But considering your efforts, I'll let you venture to floor two, but do not proceed to the third floor until I give the green light." She gave in, for some reason she just couldn't stay mad at the kid.

"Yes Miss Eina!" Bell raised his head with a large smile on his face.

"Now why were you covered in bruises on your way back? A full report Mister!" Bell chuckled awkwardly, the boaz hadn't said not to tell anyone but Bell had heard that Familia mingling as such wasn't a good thing. Deciding to hold off on the bout of training, he gave her a small white lie to say he just pushed himself too hard and promised not to do it again.

Eina was about to give him the all clear before she decided to ask a few more questions.

"How is being apart of Loki's Familia?" Eina asked.

"It's okay…" Bell trailed off slightly. "I mean, it's weird right? Keeping it a secret from the rest of the Familia?" Eina nodded her head quickly.

"Indeed it is weird, very weird, unorthodox even, but also a massive pain." Eina groaned. "I had to make excuse after excuse to my boss." She pouted. "All that paperwork just so Goddess Loki can have her fun." Bell smiled slightly, so this was Miss Eina not in advisor mode. "Please tell Goddess Loki that there are rules to this, the guild cannot strictly keep Familia members secret, they're accessible to the public afterall. We simply won't advertise your new position."

"I will tell her." Bell nodded.

"Also, that weapon… did Loki get it for you?" She asked having taken note of his new weapon hanging from his back upon him entering the Guild.

"Yeah." Bell nodded bringing forth the axe. "Goddess took me to Melen to where we met with some dwarves."

"It's not to heavy for you? I'd think you'd be much more comfortable with a smaller blade." She suggested, just seeing the weapon made it look like it didn't fit someone of Bell's size.

"It's lighter than it looks." Bell smiled. Eina having satisfied her curiosity let Bell go an exchange his magic stones and said farewell for the day. The sum was considerably more than the 500 valis he had made his first trip to the Dungeon, now with all the magic stones fragments and a few drop items he had been lucky enough to collect he earned 2400 valis. Before he left the guild he turned to Eina.

"Could you give me directions to the Blue Pharmacy?"

"Of course." Eina smiled happily knowing he was going to check up on Naaza.

* * *

Bell pushed open the door to the small shop, a little bell ringing above his head to alert his presence. Closing the door he was amidst a row of shelves stocked with all manners items he had never seen before.

"So this is a potion shop." He breathed out as he looked around in slight awe, he had never been in one before.

"Hello customer, how can I assist you?" A man's voice reached Bell and he turned to the counter. There stood a man with long dark blue hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a dark blue robe. Bell approached with a nervous smile.

"Um, hello." He bowed lightly. "I was just, I was just making sure that Miss Naaza was alright, after what happened." The man's eyes widened slightly before he reached over and grasped Bell's hands in his own.

"Bell Cranel!" He announced making Bell pull back awkwardly but couldn't pull his hands from the God's grip. "You're Bell Cranel!"

"Uh, yes." Bell nodded.

"You have my gratitude young man." Tears welled in the man's eyes making Bell begin to panic slightly.

"Lord Miach I have the..." The familiar voice of the Chienthrope reached Bell's ears and he turned to her pleadingly as she entered from the back room, Miach was on his knees atop the counter hugging the boy at an awkward angle.

"Miss Naaza, please help." Tail wagging as she realised it was Bell that had come to see her, she continued to walk towards them.

"Bell, this is Lord Miach the God of my Familia and owner of this shop." Bell was surprised at Naaza's words, he didn't know this man was a God. "Lord Miach, please let Bell go."

"R-Right, so sorry Bell, joy simply overwhelmed me." Miach smiled gently at the boy as he climbed down off the counter. "I can never repay you for what you did for Naaza today." He bowed his head deeply.

"No, it's fine." Bell waved his hands in front of himself. "Anyone in my situation would have done the same." He offered, making both Miach and Naaza to believe he was an innocent one. "I just came by to see how Miss Naaza was doing, and to thank her for the potions. They really helped." The memory of his twisted arm made him grimace. "I owe you one." He smiled.

"We'll call it even." Naaza smiled at him.

"I just came for a quick visit, I'll come by next time to buy something." Bell told them, retreating from the counter, he was hoping Loki was at the house so she could update his Status, he wanted to see how far he had come today, he felt like he had done a lot.

"Please do, we'll be looking forward to your continued patronage." Miach smiled at him as he waved before leaving the store. "A honourable young man." Miach smiled as he turned to Naaza. "Don't cheat him to much."

"Never." Naaza smiled up at him, before her back straightened slightly as she stood before her God. "I… I want to try being an Adventurer again." Miach's eyes shot wide open at her words. "We're still in alot of debt for what you did for me Lord Miach, if I had continued on as an Adventure that debt to Lord Dian Cecht would be much less. Even if it's just as a supporter at the start." She said bowing her head before Miach's hands landed on her shoulders.

"Don't push yourself Naaza, do what you can and never force yourself." Miach told her with a smile as she looked up at him, tail wagging.

As time passed and Naaza set to her usual duties Miach smiled softly, recalling the white haired boy Naaza had spoken to him about when she returned from the Dungeon. Somehow he had inspired Naaza to go back down into the Dungeon, to face her fears.

The chime of the bell above the door brought Miach's attention to the petite Goddess in a white dress with a unique blue ribbon entering from outside. Upon spotting the God she grinned with her fingers in a victory sign.

"I got a job."

* * *

"Are you kidding me!?" Loki's voice shouted. "What did you get hit by a freaking giant down there or what!?"

**Name: Bell Cranel**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: none**

**Familia: Loki Familia**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 1**

**Strength - I - 0 - I - 9**

**Endurance - I - 0 - I - 82**

**Dexterity - I - 0 - I - 5**

**Agility - I - 0 - I - 14**

**Magic - I - 0**


	4. Chapter 4

Ther vermilion haired goddess currently sat cross legged on the coffee table in the living area of her old Familia home. Chewing on her thumb as she looked down at the paper that she had written her newest child's status on. Everything was in the general area, after all everyone started at zero and the first status jump from zero was bound to happen to accumulate to the owners already existing abilities. While not the highest she had seen, it was at an average level. However the Endurance state was the highest she had ever seen upon the first status update.

Her reference to him being hit by a giant may not have been far off, he had just laughed it off when she had prodded him on how his endurance state had risen so much. Knowing she could get the answer out of him, after all a child couldn't lie to a deity, she let it idle for now it wasn't causing trouble so best let sleeping dogs lie, if things persisted she would require an answer.

Since the very first Child had joined her Familia, never had she seen such a large jump in such a short amount of time. Placing her arms on the coffee table behind her she leaned back on them to support herself as she looked up at the ceiling. Something had to be up, right? This wasn't normal. All his other stats were in the general area, his agility was slightly above average for this early on in the game, but still not shocking like his endurance had been. This kid had yet to stop surprising her.

If she was honest with herself, she would have just let him join the numerous nameless faces that made up the brunt of her Familia once the Expedition made its way surface side. Sure at one point or another she knew their names but other than the higher ups in the familia she tended to lose interest in those that didn't hold her attention. Call it obnoxious or whatever, the Gods descended on Genkai for entertainment, not much else. She wasn't the only one who did this, hell Soma probably didn't know more than three of his child's names and that was pushing it.

Since the moment he picked up the axe, Loki knew that this kid was going to be different, eventually he'd join the ranks that she was so familiar with. It might take him a while to reach the levels of the leaders of the Loki Familia but she had no doubt that he'd reach them eventually.

There had been no real reason behind why she had done as the half-elf suggested, simply wanting to kill the boredom a little. The kid was as innocent as they came, the moment she laid eyes on him the vision of a lost rabbit popped into her head and she was set on making some fun for herself. The premises of him being her little secret came from that, to run a few laps around her Familia members. Now as she sat here, more ideas of how this little secret might come to benefit her in the long run. Of course eventually it'd come out, Riveria and Finn would need to know as soon as they were top side, unless she get constant lectures from the Mother Elf and it might soothe Bell's mind a little to get acquainted with a few members of the Familia.

The image of him crying on her shoulder after she had given him her Falna resurfaced in her mind, the kid was lonely, just form that instance she could tell. Recalling the conversation on the way back from Melen wasn't hard to tell that his Grandfather had been his only family, no mention of siblings not even of his parents. From what she was guessing, his Grandfather had passed away by how he spoke of him. With the grace of a cat she jumped from the table and folded her hands behind her head.

"Good work today Little Rabbit, I'm heading out for a while I'll be back later, rest up for tomorrow." Loki called out to the kitchen.

"You're coming back tonight Goddess?" Bell asked in surprise from where he stuck his head out from the kitchen area of the house.

"Yeah, the brats at the Twilight Manor barely noticed I was gone." Loki grinned as she turned and headed for the front door with a wave. That had been a blatant lie. The night Bell had joined the Familia Loki had stayed at the old Familia house with him, members of the Loki Familia had sent search parties out all over Orario believing something bad had happened, the last thing they had been told was she was heading to the guild, then only to find out from members of the Ganesha Familia that she had left the city the next day had caused turmoil and panic to spread throughout the entire city.

Despite this, there wasn't a single Familia member in the city that could lecture her to the same extent Riviera did, thus giving her the freedom to do what she pleased until the Expedition came back.

Exiting the home where her Familia once started she stepped out into the entertainment district, already alive with numerous cat calls and sounds of pleasure emanating from the brothels that now surrounded the Famila house. The sun's rays barely peaked over the building's as Loki walked through the numerous patrons looking for a good time. Loki never bothered much with Ishtar, the Goddess of Beauty was to obsessed with beating Freya it boarded on insanity.

_"Loki, don't bother Ishtar, you'll start a war that could bring Orario to collapse."_ Freya's words came back to her as a grin spread across Loki's face, she was tempted to, just to torment Freya. At the thought of Freya Loki's gaze drifted upwards to the tower of Babel, undoubted the Queen of Orario was sitting up on her throne. A frown came to the Goddess' face as her eyes squinted open slightly.

_"Is she watching me?"_ The moment she sensed Freya's gaze it was gone, just like that. _"What's she up to?"_ Honestly, it could have just been Freya swinging her gaze across Orario, perhaps checking on what Ishtar was up to as their confrontation was inevitable, however a gut feeling told Loki otherwise. Ignoring the Goddess's gaze for now Loki continued on her path, heading through and out of the Pleasure Quarter and onto the main street. Bars and Taverns were filled with noise as she passed them by, knowing exactly where she wanted to drink tonight. Finding the familiar building she grinned, hoping up the steps and into the cheery atmosphere of the Hostess of Fertility.

"Welcome nyaa, oh Lady Loki." Aryna Fell greeted the Goddess before tiling her head and looking down at the reservation book. "Did you have a reservation tonight, nyaa?"

"Nope, just coming by for a drink with Mama Mia!" She declared with a grin passing the cat eared girl with a wave and heading into the tavern. A grin was on her face passing patrons and waitress alike, Mama Mia the dwarf was behind the counter serving out plates upon plates of delicious delicacies to the waitresses. Taking a seat at one of the bar stools across from Mama Mia she grinned at the dwarf before a large tankard of beer was placed before her without her even needing to order.

"You need something?" Mia questioned not stopping her work as Loki rose the tankard and chugged half of it down, letting out a large breath of relief.

"Just killing time Mama Mia!" Loki declared. "What's new with you?" The night drifted on as their conversation added to the noise of the crowd in the bar, Mia begrudgingly entertained Loki as she drank, although not for a moment did she stop her work.

"I'm tellin ya Mama Mia." Loki slurred her words slightly causing the dwarfs eye to twitch. "The Little Rabbit, just about the cutest thing I ever saw." For a while now Loki had been going on and on about some kid she supposedly saw, or knew? With Loki's telling of the situation it was hard to figure out what she was trying to say. "H-He doesn't even care about breast sizes." Loki added, placing her hands on the counter and leaning over to Mia who used a large hand to push her back into her seat via a face push. Mia groaned as the goddess rubbed at her own non existent breasts.

"Stop being so indecent." Mia growled as Loki looked up with a sheepish expression on her face a drunken blush on her cheeks, the other patron's turning their gaze away as Mia glared across the bar at those with wandering eyes.

"He's just a kid though." Loki added laying her face down on the bar. "Not old enough to know the joys of breasts." A pair of black cat ears twitched across the bar as a waitress, Chloe Rollo, had been going back and forth had picked up some of Loki's slurred conversation, now her interest was peaked. Chloe never hid the type of men that she was interested in and the one Loki had been describing ticked all the boxes.

_"White hair, red eyes and cute like a rabbit."_ Chloe thought to herself as she wiped down a table that a few customers had just left. _"I'll keep an eye out."_ A smile was on her face, when was the last time someone had caught her eye?

* * *

Bell climbed up the stairs to the entrance of the Dungeon. His day had started off early, wanting to spend as much time as possible down in the depths below Orario. He may have even pushed it a little considering that the sun had sank behind the walls of the city leaving an eerie blue light behind as night began to take over and the magic stones around the city were already on, illuminating the streets with their glow. He grimaced slightly at this, with how late it was, it was going to be troublesome getting home. For the most part he had ignored the Entertainment District as much as he could considering he lived amidst it all, but now that it was opening time for most brothels, he doubted he'd make it home without going red in the face.

He had spent the day hunting monsters down on the second floor of the Dungeon, goblins, kobolds and even dungeon lizards. First he had gone to the spot where the strange man, whose name he still didn't know, had trained with him. He waited for a while but after realising that he wasn't going to show he went about hunting for monsters. He was already feeling antsy and wanted to go down to the third floor, however didn't want to upset Eina by doing so.

_"Have patience."_ The half-elf kept reminding him to take it slow, to feel comfortable before moving on. While Bell was appreciative of her help, he wanted to do more, he was finally an adventurer he just wanted to rush into the Dungeon's depths and as his Grandfather might say, chase after the butts of women. While his encounter with Naaza had been sudden, it hadn't gone the way that his Grandfather said it would.

"Maybe Miss Eina is right." Bell spoke up while taking on a thinking pose as he headed for the Guild. "I need more experience." Nodding his head at his thoughts, one would just think that he needed more experience in combat, what Bell was thinking about was having more experience having encounters with girls in the Dungeon. Entering the guild it was eerily quiet, most Adventures would have already finished by now, a few stragglers were wandering about, but most were on their way out of the Guild as he entered.

Not seeing Eina at the usual post, he figured she had probably finished her shift at the Guild some time ago and quickly made his way over to the exchange booth, hoping he could exchange his items before they closed for the evening. Emptying the bulging pouch of its contents into the tray, he had been forced to leave a considerable amount behind seeing as he couldn't carry it all in the small pouch, only trading smaller fragments for the larger ones and doing his best to keep as many drop items as possible, knowing he could get more money if he did so.

"Maybe I should get a bigger pouch?" He questioned himself eyeing the small bag that was used to house his rewards. It was nothing special and a little on the small side.

"2800 Valis." The voice from behind the desk came back making Bell smile, he was making more money every day, even if it was by a little margin the increase was there showing his own growth.

"Maybe I should buy something for Goddess, as thanks." Bell mused, she had done so much for him, got him a one of a kind shield and an incredible axe but most of all allowed him to join her Familia. He had to do something for her, but all that he knew she liked was alcohol. He didn't know all to much about his Goddess. Deciding to start saving his money for a present he headed towards the exit of the Guild.

"Bell." A soft voice reached him making him stop and turn to see Naaza raising up from a waiting bench, her eyes looked tired as they always seemed to do. She approached casually with a welcoming smile on her face.

"Miss Naaza." Bell greeted with a smile of his own before looking around slightly. "Were you waiting for me?" He asked.

"Yes, don't worry yourself too much about it. I haven't been waiting long." She assured him. "I finished work and came to the Guild only a short while ago." Bell nodded in understanding and the two fell into step as they headed out of the Guild. "There was something I'd like to discuss with you, do you have time now?"

"Yes, of course." Bell nodded, he didn't know whether Loki would be at the house or not but figured she wouldn't be waiting on him or anything. Deciding to go along with Naaza she led him through the city, only a short walk away and took him into a small restaurant. It wasn't anything fancy and was mostly empty of patrons with only a few demi-humans working. They sat down and a waiter approached, giving their orders the waiter left leaving the two.

Bell was slightly nervous, his mind running rampant. Was this a date, no she had something important to discuss. But eating alone with a mature woman was making his cheeks heat slightly as his heart hammered in his chest, she couldn't hear it could she?

"Bell." Her voice made him sit up straighter, peering across the table at Naaza her eyes held a strange look to them. Now fully open no longer droopy as was the normal for the chienthrope. "I'd like to become your supporter." Bell blinked a few times as the request bounded in his mind a little. He knew what a supporter was, Eina had explained the position to him during her first few lectures. They helped Adventures carry items, pick up drop loot, a main necessity for a party formation.

"You really want to be my supporter, Miss Naaza?" He asked carefully as he eyed her. She had been attacked just the day prior and now she was offering to be his supporter? "I'm just a rookie really, I can't offer much." Naaza shook her head.

"That doesn't matter." Naaza said softly, raising her hands and placing them on the table. "Honestly, I'm being selfish in requesting this of you. Yesterday, I didn't want to be in the Dungeon and if I hadn't been so afraid I wouldn't have needed saving." She took a deep breath as she began to remove the glove covering her right hand.

Bell watched until the glint of silver caught his eye, her hand was entirely prosthetic, beginning to roll the sleeve up he saw that it was more than just her hand.

"I was in an accident, it cost my my right arm." She said softly, Bell's eyes widening. "Ever since I made it back to the surface, until yesterday, I hadn't stepped foot in the Dungeon." Lowering her sleeve to cover the silver arm she pulled the glove back on her hand. "I was an Adventurer once, and I'm currently at Level 2." This surprised Bell once more, he would never had guessed she was a full level above him. "I don't know why, but seeing you down there yesterday, how you saved me." She smiled at him. "It made me want to go on an Adventure."

* * *

In front of a certain tavern early in the morning a young woman with black hair and cat ears dressed as a waitress in a green dress with a matching apron leaned on a broom, half asleep. Chloe had been tasked with sweeping the front of the store, or as she and her fellow co-worker. Arnya, called it, nap time. What was the point of sweeping the front of a store when it was on the main street of Orario, it was just going to get dirty again. So it was designated as slack off time by the two cat-girls from the Hostess of Fertility.

The small amount of traffic that was made up of early morning adventures gave her a wide berth, already aware of the laziness of the two particular girls belonging to the tavern workforce. It wasn't until an unaware rookie, running down the street ready for his first trip into the Dungeon with his new supporter came racing into the scene, the unsuspecting waitress barely knew which way was up as the white haired teen crashed into her.

"Guah" The shout from Chloe echoed in the street bringing the nearby adventures to a stand still at the scene. Chloe let out a groan, the throbbing from the back of her head that had hit the cobblestone road ached considerably, the broom she had been leaning on currently rested beneath her back causing much discomfort in the position she was laying in. The weight atop of her was irritating to say the least. Opening her eyes, wincing at the sun overhead shining in her vision before she lowered her gaze to a mop of white hair, face buried in her less than average size bust.

Anger only a woman could muster at such a perverted action began to rise up within her, every fibre of her being that had been trained as an Assassin begant to swarm, fist's clecnhing at her sides, nearby adventures feeling the presence of a Level 4 adventure began to disappear from the area as to not be a witness to what was about to happen. Then Bell rose his head.

Red eyes meet green and there was silence between them before the boys face began to deepen in a shade of red at the understanding of where his face had just been buried, not to mention the rather crude position that they were in. He hadn't been paying attention while rushing down the street, pushing his way through a small group of people he had completely not been expecting the snoozing cat-girl in the street.

"I-I-I-I-I I'm so sorry!" Bell cried launching himself off the ground and several feet away from the waitress. Chloe on the other hand hadn't taken her eyes off the boy, green eyes taking in everything about him.

"The one Loki mentioned." He mind wheeled as she tracked his movements never would she had expected to run into the boy as soon as this, she figured she would have had to look for him herself. The boy was circling her making excuse upon excuse for what had happened, scratching at the back of his head as she hadn't made a single response as she now knelt before him, eyes taking in everything about the boy.

"I-I'm really sorry." Bell apologised again. "But I really have to go." He continued, backing away slightly still not receiving any kind of answer from the waitress, he turned and began to head back down the street taking off at a light jog, he missed the lewd face on the cat-girl as he caught a glimpse of his rear.

No longer capable of holding it in, a geyser of blood shot from her nose and she collapsed. Hearing idle footsteps she looked up to see her fellow waitress, Ryuu.

"Who was that boy?" The elf questioned looking off after the retreating figure, Chloe giving her a grin.

"My future boy-toy." Ryuu sighed, grabbed Chloe by her collar and began to drag her back into the Hostess of Fertility, Chloe just looked off in the direction the boy had run. _"I want to rub my face against his butt."_ More drops of blood fell from her nose as she laughed like a perverted old man. Bell was completely unaware that he had gained the attention of a former assassin, who just happened to be a shotacon.

* * *

The courtyard before Babel tower was brimming with people, despite the early hour of the morning. This was the general meeting area of parties of adventures before they headed down into the Dungeon, all sorts could be found here. All kinds passed the chienthrope as she sat by a fountain, the designated meeting spot. She had only been here a short while and sat with a large shoulder bag by her side, it would be large enough to carry the amount of items she and Bell would collect on the upper floors and if needed she could easily ditch it if something happened.

_"No, don't think like that."_ Naaza berated herself, her nerves had been getting the best of her since her conversation with Bell over dinner the previous evening. She had informed Bell of her trauma and had made him understand she wouldn't be able to help him fight, she honestly didn't know if she could or not but had brought her bow and a small blade just as a precaution. Better to be prepared.

Yet despite learning all of this, he had agreed to make her his supporter.

_"He's not like other Adventures."_ She thought fondly, knowing just how selfish Adventures, especially those of a higher level could be. Bell had agreed to her terms as a Supporter also, she couldn't work every day considering she was still needed at the Blue Pharmacy and they had set out that she would be a supporter four days of the week, the other days would be her days at work.

She had originally opted for a thirty/seventy split in Bell's favor but he quickly shut that down, and said that they would split the loot evenly. The only thing he asked for in exchange was a slight discount at the Blue Pharmacy which she complied too. If things worked out, their profits from the Dungeon would be more than triple what the Blue Pharmacy earned in a day and if their partnership continued on and they made it to the lower floors the debt for her arm would soon vanish. While hopeful she knew they were nowhere near close enough to achieve that yet, but the prospect was there.

She found that there was a lot of mystery surrounding the white haired boy that had saved her in the Dungeon. He had avoided telling her who his Familia was at first, but after a little prodding she discovered that his Goddess had sworn him to secrecy.

She could tell, just by looking at him if she kept enquiring she would undoubtedly get it out of him but didn't want to ruin what was becoming a friendship between them. Despite the four year age difference between the, Naaza was becoming quite fond of the boy. Simply ending the conversation of his Familia with a _"we're nothing but playthings to the Gods."_

"M-Miss Naaza." Bell's ragged breath reached her making her turn to see Bell with his hands on his knees bent over taking in deep breaths. "S-Sorry I'm late." He apologised as he rose his head up with a smile.

"It's okay." She said as she rose to her feet bag slung over her shoulder along with her bow as her blade was sheathed behind her waist and a quiver at her hip. The two exchanged a few pleasantries as they headed for Babel where the Dungeon entrance lay. When they reached the platform that looked over the entrance to the Dungeon, Naaza requested for them to stop as she peered over the edge.

It was strange, unlike two days prior she had stood in the same spot she had been filled with a range of emotions that she didn't have now. She was calm as she looked down into the darkness that swallowed up the stairs. Turning to Bell, he had a concerned look on his face before she offered a smile.

"I'm fine. Let's go." Bell nodded and the two headed down the steps. Naaza let Bell take the lead with his axe, she was curious about it as well as his shield but didn't want to ask, thinking she may come off as rude. It was certainly a weapon embedded with magic but not in a way the usual magic weapon came across. Magic Weapon's tended to break after a few uses but his axe had seen constant use as they delved into the Dungeon. Just where had he gotten it from?

Mindful of her duties as a supporter she kept a lookout for any enemies that Bell might not have noticed and alerted him to those most probable to cause trouble for him. It may have been a long time since she had been in the depths of the Dungeon but she still had her prior experience to work off of and so far was proving useful to her new comrade.

* * *

Freya watched from atop Babel tower a glass of wine resting in her hands as she swirled the contents gently watching the boy that had caught her eye. She was impressed by Ottar's initiative and gave him free reign to train the boy as he saw fit, however away from the prying eyes of others. Even her other Familia members wouldn't know about it. Hearing the door to her chamber close she didn't have to look to see who had entered.

"Lady Freya." Ottar began. "The Chienthrope is a member of Miach's Familia." Freya's eyes puzzled slightly, the girl that was now beside the boy was a fluctuating purple in her eyes.

"Wasn't she…" Freya trailed off.

"A severe accident claimed her right arm some time ago." Ottar nodded. "Since then, she hasn't gone into the Dungeon at all. The boy saved her before I made contact." The glass in Freya's hand began to crack somewhat at the pressure growing in her grip. That's why the colour was fluctuating, something only her eyes could pick up.

A spark of affection.

"Any news about the boy from Loki's end?" She questioned, turning and placing her cracked glass on a nearby table as she faced Ottar.

"Nothing." The boaz confirmed. "It appears Loki has her own agenda concerning the boy, I don't believe her Familia is aware of him." Freya pursed her lips slightly glancing over her shoulder at the view only she possessed in all of Orario.

_"What are you up too, Loki?"_ Her mind wandered to her fellow Goddess's plans but sighed and turned to Ottar. "The way the beast girl is now, she'll hinder him." She spoke firmly. "Fix it."

"As you wish, My Lady."


	5. Chapter 5

The blade of the axe dug deep into the head of the Goblin before Bell reared back out of reach of the second goblin rolling backwards and raising his shield up stopping the oncoming blow from the third goblin. The sudden ricochet of the goblins weapon on his shield gave Bell the opening he needed as the goblin stumbled back.

Using his right foot he launched from his crouched position smashing the side of his shield into the Goblin's face, bone crunching under the blow as blood was smeared across the Dungeon floor as the goblin fell limp, Bell swung his shield again swatting the remaining goblins attempt at a strike away before drawing back his axe and swinging it wide slice into the final Goblin's torso, the blade sinking deep and rendering the goblin into ash as the magic stone fragment was cracked underneath the blade.

The white haired boy was alone today on his venture, Naaza had her job at the Blue Pharmacy to tend to. It had been a few days since they started working together and Bell had to admit that with Naaza'a assistance as a supporter they were making more money than he expected that they would, right now he had more money than he knew what to do with. Naaza was also a great teacher, despite her mannerisms. She tended to like to tease him on minor things he didn't know about. With her experience from her prior time in the Dungeon and the information lessons he got from Eina he was slowly becoming a well of information on the Dungeon.

Since teaming up with Naaza he hadn't been able to locate his training friend. He was going to ask the man's name as soon as he saw him again, he felt rude not being able to identify the man without a name. With no training he set about to get as many magic stones as he could, having borrowed one of Naaza's smaller supporter bags for himself he was determined to get a decent amount on his own. He and Naaza had decided to split the profits 50/50 on the days that Naaza joined him in the Dungeon, for the days that Bell proceeded alone he received all the reward.

Bell also had to tell Loki about his partnership with Naaza, he couldn't play it off that he was making all this money on his own with his skill set. She had told him to be cautious but she said she trusted Miach and if Bell was comfortable with her, then their partnership could continue. She was pleased to know that Bell hadn't spilled the beans on which Familia he belonged to.

Since he and Naaza had been wracking up the Valis between the two he had seriously contemplated buying some better armour but he wasn't sure what to buy that would suit him. The small piece of metal that covered his chest was a gift from the villages back when he had left the village, they had all pitched in and gave it to him before he left for Orario.

Bell had never really envisioned himself in a heavy set of full armour, his stature didn't make up for it and he didn't like the thought of being weighed down. As Loki kept telling him, he was like a rabbit, agile and quick. Even with his Shield and Axe his speed and agility was his strength. While the Shield was heavy he was getting use to it over time. He didn't want to add anymore weight unless it started to affect his speed.

_"Light armour maybe?"_ He mused tapping the metal chest piece. _"I'll ask Miss Eina about it."_ He nodded to himself as he decided to end the day of Adventuring here. His bag was full of stone fragments from here on the third floor. Eina had given him and Naaza permission to venture to the third floor, however what she didn't know was that when he was on his own, he still came down to the third floor.

Passing Adventures as he went, none spoke to him. It was kinda lonely, he missed Naaza when she didn't venture to the Dungeon with him, most days Loki wasn't at the house, it had been a few days since he had seen her and his status hadn't been updated in that time and it wasn't like he knew any of the other Loki Familia members due to his existence being a secret to them. On days like this Eina was really the only one he spoke too, but she was usually all about business.

_"Maybe I need to make some friends."_ He sighed gently heading up the stairs from the first level of the Dungeon into the city of Orario. How did one even make friends in a city full of Adventurers? So far his idea of meeting girls down in the Dungeon had only led him to meeting Naaza. While he wasn't complaining about his friendship had formed with Naaza, it's not how his Grandfather said that it would be. Maybe there was more to his Grandfather's words, he always spoke like making a harem of beauties would be so easy.

"Is something wrong Bell, you seem a bit down today?" Eina spoke as Bell finished giving his report for the day. His mood seemed to be noticeable to the young half-elf.

"It, it's nothing really." Bell told her. "Oh, I was going to ask you." He quickly averted the topic, after Loki's reaction to his reasoning of becoming an Adventurer, he didn't want to openly blurt out he was looking for meetings with girls. "Is there somewhere I can buy better armour?" He asked.

"Armour? Hmm, well from your reports you've been making a reasonable amount of Valis so you're probably looking for better equipment. Even so you'll be looking on the cheaper side still." Eina mused, tapping her hands atop the desk. "Very well, here." She picked up a pen and began to write on a scrap of paper. "It's still open now and will be for a while, otherwise you can set some time aside and go tomorrow." She explained. "It's an armour shop located in Babel Tower."

"Eh, there's shops in the tower?" Bell questioned astonished, there was still so much about Orario that he didn't know about. Eina smiled and nodded.

"Yes, there is a large range of shops in Babel tower on the first twenty floors, it's quite popular really." She explained with a smile, knowing how different everything must be for a country lad like himself. "There are even shops that cater to rookies such as yourself, their prices are low because the smiths are trying to make a name for themselves and gain a client base."

With that Bell left the guild and headed back to the house. As he headed home, he was curious to know if Brok and Sindri might make him armour, after all they had given him his shield and axe, he would definitely pay for the armour though, he didn't want to be given everything. Deciding if Loki was there he'd speak with her about it, but he wasn't expecting the Goddess to be there.

"Ah! Little Rabbit you're back!" The Goddess slurred as Bell entered through the front door, the Goddess had a bottle of wine in her hand as she grinned at him. "Been a while, didja miss me?"

"Welcome back Goddess." Bell smiled in return.

"Come come, let's update your status!" She declared ushering him forward. Bell headed for the usual room, leaving the axe and shield by the bed he stripped from his shirt and lay face down, Loki climbed onto his back, taking a seat. "How's the Adventuring going, did Naaza go with you today?"

"No, she had work at her shop." Bell replied, feeling Loki's fingers begin to work over his back. "Goddess, are Brok and Sindri armour makers perchance?"

"Hmm, maybe they picked up the skill for it." Loki spoke honestly. "Although, knowing them two they'd make you give up your first born for it." She grinned. "They're a bit ancient in that regard. Their main skills are in weapon making and enchantment, so I was really surprised when Sindri made a shield." Loki explained laying a piece of paper down on his back to copy his status.

"Then I'll guess I'll buy some new armour here in Orario then." Bell smiled. "I just didn't want them to be upset that I didn't go to them with the request first, is all."

"They'll be happy if you go to them with enchantment requests for the armour." Loki told him slipping from his back. Taking a glance at the page seeing that there was no significant change like the first time she updated his Status, still there was a noticeable growth but it could be due to gap between updating, she passed the page to Bell.

**Name: Bell Cranel**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: none**

**Familia: Loki Familia**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 1**

**Strength - I - 38 - I - 72**

**Endurance - I - 88 - I - 98**

**Dexterity - I - 58- I - 85**

**Agility - I - 68 -H - 101**

**Magic - I - 0**

"It really takes a long time for each level to go up, huh?" Bell enquired, they hadn't jumped up all that much since his last update, considering that this was only his fourth time and the last few days Loki hadn't updated his status.

"Not unless something big happens." Loki waved it off. "You're only down on the third floor, once you get further down, you'll get bigger jumps as you get more exilia." Loki explained.

"What about magic?" Bell asked with a little bit of excitement causing Loki's brow to arch in amusement as he stared at her.

"Oh, a bit of a magic inclined one are you?" She asked. "Want to be throwing fireballs and lightning bolts like some great Wizard?" Bell squirmed under her teasing tone. "When the expedition comes back in a few days, I'll have Riveria introduce you to some magic, see if you have an aptitude for it."

"Eh, I thought you said..." Bell trailed off.

"I know, I know." Loki waved her hand slightly. "But it's not fair to you if you don't have some instruction, plus I bet it's lonely being on your own all the time." Bell lowered his head slightly causing Loki to frown. "You'll be meeting two top tier members of the Loki Familia, Riveria and Finn. Ask them anything you want, I'll even tempt Riveria into teaching you magic."

"Really!?"

"Of course." She grinned jumping from the bed. "Now, I'm taking a bath and you're coming with me!" She declared.

"Eh! No, I couldn't!" Bell's face was extremely red as Loki dragged him from the bed, his mind recalling the first time Loki had joined him in the bath.

"Somewhere else to be?" She teased.

"N-No, but I was going to go see about some armour." He tried to say while pulling his arm away from her grip, however not once did she lesson it.

"Do that tomorrow! Take a day off, you need rest too, you can't just go down into the Dungeon everyday, you'll tire yourself out. Riveria will be mothering you just like this from now on." She grinned dragging him into the bathroom. The next few minutes was Bell blushing all kinds of red as he now sat opposite Loki in the large inground bath.

"Drinking in the bath is the best!" Loki laughed as she lowered the bottle of wine from her lips, her nudity not bothering her in the slightest as Bell averted his gaze from her. "Have a drink little rabbit!" Loki declared shifting in the water to where she was pushing the bottle against his face.

"N-No, I'm okay, I don't do well with alcohol." He tried to say.

"Then build up a tolerance!" She laughed collapsing back and sighing happily. "Drinking is like a way of life for us of the Aesir." She smiled.

"The Aesir?" Bell questioned, unsure of the terms, Loki cracking an eye at him.

"Let me guess, all you know about is the oh so great Pantheon, the likes of Zeus, Poseidon and Hades." She chuckled, however it wasn't a happy laugh. "I'm an Aesir God, we have our own customs to the other Gods, each part of Tenkei has their own regions." She told him.

"I've been told of some Gods, but I've never heard of the Aesir before." Loki scoffed slightly, but soon smiled at him.

"Not many know the difference between the Gods these days." Loki shifted closer to him. "Alot just don't care, most records have been stricken from the world below many millennia ago." Bell frowned slightly. "Once we were worshipped by the Children, it seems like so long ago." She frowned, looking into the surface of the water. "The Aesir Gods loved the children, so much that should they ever be worthy of it they'd be welcome into the halls of Valhalla."

"Valhalla…" Bell whispered the word, it bringing a smile to his face despite not knowing the reason why.

"Valhalla, a majestic, enormous hall located in Asgard, ruled over by Odin. Those chosen by Odin, travel to Valhalla upon their death, led by the valkyries, while the other half go to the goddess Freyja's field Fólkvangr." She laid her head on Bell's shoulder as she spoke. "When the Gods stopped being worshipped, those that entered Valhalla soon dwindled to nothing." She yawned.

"What's it like?" Bell questioned softly.

"Unlike anything you've ever seen." She sighed gently. "Maybe I'll take you there, when... you die…." Soft snores soon rose from the Goddess, leaving Bell alone with his thoughts, one in particular. Why would people stop worshipping the Gods?

* * *

Bored!

She was so bored! Just because she had let the munchin of a Goddess sleep in the store, Hephaestus had her on clerk duty. She could hear the forge calling for her, but by direct order from the Lady of the Forge herself, she was stuck looking after one of their numerous stores in Babel. Not even one of the more well respected stores, instead she was surrounded by Level 1 nobodies looking to get cheap armour or weapons. She had managed to sell a few things, but given her attitude towards some of the customers, they had fled.

Tsubaki had only opened the store a little while ago, the store itself was empty right now. She was leaning on both her hands looking over the meager equipment from the lower level blacksmiths in the Familia. In her honest opinion, a lot of this wasn't even worth selling and undoubtedly some of it was going to get the poor adventure that bought it, killed. There was some talent in the store though, but not much and the untrained eye wouldn't be able to spot it.

Hearing the chime of the entrance she turned her gaze to the white haired boy that entered.

"Welcome." She let out a yawn.

"A-Ah, thankyou!" He smiled awkwardly back before going about and looking through the store. No doubt another rookie. There was a strange contraption on his arm but he didn't have a weapon on hand, the contraption caught her interest though, what was it?

"Taking the day off from the Dungeon?" Tsubaki asked, making idle conversation causing the boy to glance over at her.

"Yes, I decided to get some proper armour for myself." He nodded.

"Got a decent weapon then?" She asked, eyeing the device on his arm as she walked through the store.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Looking at you, you're probably a quick fighter, meaning you'll be looking for some light armour." She examined him up close, he was considerably shorter than herself. "Any preference?" She asked.

"I don't want it to hinder my speed, if possible." He told her, getting a nod from Tsubaki. Looking over a few crates of armour herself, she spotted a particular one and smiled, she could brag to the brat about selling it later.

"Here is something." She spoke picking the crate up and leading him to the front counter, laying the pieces out he examined them. "They're well made, light and durable and it won't hinder your speed." She told him as the boy examined the chest piece before moving onto the, shoulder guards, arm guards and shin guards.

"Is it really only 9,900 Valis?" He questioned.

"Eh, is that all that he put on it? That idiot." She scowled seeing the price tag. "Yeah, looks like it." She nodded.

"I'll take it then." He smiled happily, reaching for his money.

"Say, I'll take a thousand Valis off it if you show me that do-hikey on your arm." She smiled at him making Bell look down at the gauntlet Sindri had given him.

"R-Really sorry, I promised I wouldn't let another smith look at it." She quickly rose three fingers up.

"Three thousand Valis off then." Tsubaki didn't know why, but there was something about it that made her want to know what it was.

"I'm really sorry! Here's the full amount!" He told her, placing the money on the counter, hiding his left arm behind his back. Tsubaki stared intently at him, making the white haired teen smile awkwardly.

"Who made it?" SHe questioned, Bell raising a finger up to his cheek, scratching at it awkwardly. "What can't tell me that much either?" She questioned.

"Well, he didn't say I couldn't…" Bell began. "The dwarf Sindri made it." He told her, Tsubaki giving him a blank stare.

"Who the hell is Sindri the dwarf?" She growled at him.

"He's the one who made it." Bell told her causing her to huff. "I'm sorry, but I promised him that I'd never let another smith look at it."

"Damn greedy dwarf!" She shouted before grinning at the boy. "Anyway, back to the armour." She said, gripping the chest peice and turning it over pointing to a signature. "It's made by a smith named Welf Crozzo, if you like the armour try buying from him again, he makes some decent equipment."

"Sure." Bell nodded with a smile. "Thank you again." Tsubaki nodded and Bell left the store with his new armour leaving the half-dwarf to her boredom once more.

* * *

"Ottar, is it done?" Freya questioned as the large boaz entered the room.

"Is is, Lady Freya." He replied. "Hogni and Heidin will release it on the fourth floor when the time is right. We received intel that the boy will be attempting the fourth floor tomorrow." Freya smiled lightly and nodded.

"It'll truly be something worth watching." She spoke softly. "I wonder what Loki's little rabbit will do, will he grow stronger because of it or will he crack under the pressure?"

"He's not ready for this, Lady Freya." Ottar spoke freely.

"No, but it's not for him." Freya countered. "If that beast girl is to be of any use, she needs to be stronger, a creature such as that should be no match for her. If she stays as she is, it'll only hinder him and if that's the case we might as well deal with her." Ottar remained quiet as Freya glanced over her shoulder at him, a slightly amused expression on her face.

"Has he entranced you too, Ottar? You seem quite worried for him."

"I simply don't wish to see you disappointed Lady Freya." Ottar replied.

"Will you continue to train him after this is done?"

"If that is your will."

"Please do, it's nice to make Loki squirm from time to time."

* * *

Naaza smiled at bell, now fitted in his new armour. He looked more like an adventure now, however…

"Black doesn't suit you at all." Naaza told him.

"Eh!" Bell looked at himself, his clothes were black making the silver of his armour stand out that much more. He hadn't been able to equip the left arm guard due to the Guardian shield so the black clothing made the gold stand out too.

"I thought it looked cool." He told her.

"It makes you look very cool Bell, like a real adventurer." Miach smiled as he walked alongside them making Bell grin in return. The God had decided to accompany them some of the way to the Dungeon entrance beneath Babel Tower.

"Very cool." Naaza added,her tail swaying. "Like a Hero."

"You're just teasing me." Bell pouted at her, Miach smiling at the two as he watched them speak with one another. Naaza had really opened up to the boy since they had started adventuring with one another, it helped that the stress from the Dian Chet Familia was less now that they were able to give a sizeable payment to catch them up on their debt. It was all because of the white haired boy. Miach owed him a possibly even greater debt.

"Let me buy you breakfast." Miach smiled at Bell.

"N-No, I couldn't possibly." Bell tried to say, however Miach already turned and headed for a stall.

"Good morning Hestia, two Jagamarukun please."

"Oh Miach, coming right up." The twin tailed Goddess replied with a smile before seeing to the order. "Is that the boy that saved Naaza?" Hestia questioned peering around Miach.

"He is, but from what Naaza said, he already has a Familia." Miach told her causing Hestia to pout and turn her nose up at her fellow deity.

"Not like I'd want some scrawny child like that anyway." She huffed as Miach smiled receiving the two items of food. "Thank you for your patronage." Hestia bowed.

"Have a good day at work Hestia." Miach smiled in return. Bell and Naaza waited as Miach returned with the potato croquettes and handed one each to Bell and Naaza. "We split from here I'm afraid." Miach continued to smile. "You're going to the fourth floor today?"

"Yes." Naaza nodded, she was the one who had recommended it to Bell when he had informed her that he was taking the day off to buy new armour.

"Just be careful, don't take any risks."

"We won't." Bell assured, getting a nod from Miach the two set off towards Babel. There was idle talk as they made their way through the first and second floor, Bell dealing with any monsters that they came across swiftly. Naaza had her bow at the ready as always but let Bell do the fighting, she didn't have the nerves to fight yet. She needed more time to readjust in returning to the Dungeon. Simply collecting the magic stone fragments and any drop items along the way.

The two were more cautious on the third floor, they had only just recently scouted the entire floor, while there was no new enemies that attacked more frequently than they did on the upper floors. Each floor of the Dungeon was distinctly different. At the entrance to the four level Naaza called Bell to a halt.

"The Dungeon Lizards on the fourth floor excrete a poison from their claws and teeth." The Chientrope explained. "I've made antidotes for us." Handing Bell three green vials he smiled at her.

"Thanks Naaza." She nodded and the two readied themselves to delve down onto the fourth level. Bell was at the ready with his axe as they exited the natural formation of stairs and Naaza was listening for anything that might try to ambush them, weather it be monster or adventurer alike. She wasn't ignorant to how Adventures could be. However something was wrong, there was no sound but their own footsteps.

Her mind was full of unease, should she stop bell and request to go back up a floor? She didn't want too, but maybe it was for the best. Something was going on, on this floor the monsters were too quiet.

"_I won't hold Bell back." _She filled herself with the determination and continued after Bell, hand gripping her bow as the grip on the arrow increased. Bell gave her a questioning glance to which she simply nodded and he continued onwards. They passed through several tunnels, Naaza becoming more familiar with the layout. The Dungeon never really changed so it was easy to become familiar with the routes on the upper floors, the lower floors were more difficult.

Bell was cautious as he moved forward, both lessons from Eina and Naaza had made him to be cautious of new areas. With Kobolds and Goblins they attacked on foot but Dungeon Lizards attacked from all directions, most attacking from the ceiling where they scurried along in the shadows and took unsuspecting adventures off guard. What worried him at the moment was that they had been on the fourth floor for some time and hadn't come across any monsters yet.

"We're approaching an opening." Naaza spoke softly to him, from what she recalled the opening cavern was the middle of the fourth floor and led into a labyrinth of tunnels. Soon enough, just like Naaza had predicted the tunnel they were in opened up into a large open cavern.

"Something's wrong." Bell spoke and Naaza had to nod her head in agreement, this was usually a space where a large amount of adventurers would battle monsters. But the blood stains on the ground and scattered equipment didn't bode well. "We should head back." Bell suggested not liking the scene they had stumbled upon, before Naaza could agree, shouting came from one of the tunnels, terrified cries as an Adventure was running. Then the thundering footsteps as a beastly roar followed after the adventurer. Bell and Naaza saw the middle aged adventure stumble from one of the tunnels, panic written on his face. He spotted them.

"Run!" He tried to warn them, shouting at them to run had stopped his own momentum and soon he was set upon by the large creature. It collided with the adventurer with tremendous force there was no doubt that the blow had instantly killed him, but the monster didn't stop there, grabbing one of the adventurers legs and slamming him into the ground over and over.

Bell was pale as a ghost before the large creature as Naaza was petrified as the monkey like monster soon saw them. It's white fur was stained in blood of numerous Adventurers even the silver fur down the middle was bathed in blood. Bell's mind was screaming at him to run, that there was no way he could win this. But one look at Naaza and his Grandfather's words echoed in his mind.

_"If there is ever a monster in front of you Bell, and a girl behind you. Be the shield that will protect them."_

However just as his Grandfather's words came to him as he stood before the Silver Back, so did Loki's.

_"The Aesir Gods loved the children so much that should they ever be worthy of it they'd be welcome into the halls of Valhalla."_

Surprisingly, it was Loki's words that made Bell step forward, his Guardian Shield extending as he rose it up, readying his axe. Since he had come to Orario, Loki was the person he was closest too. Her words when she spoke of Valhalla were something he'd never forget, how sad she sounded when she said that the God's no longer accepted those worthy into Valhalla.

Because she was his Goddess, he wanted to prove himself worthy of Valhalla, which meant no matter how afraid he was at this moment, if he ran, he wouldn't find himself worthy to be accepted into the great halls Loki told him of. He would always follow what his Grandfather had always taught him, but now he'd also prove to his Goddess that he was worthy of the Valhalla she spoke of.

"Naaza, run." Bell spoke softly causing the Chienthrope to flinch slightly as she stared into Bell's back. "I'll hold it off, get to the entrance quick." Naaza's eyes were wide, why was he protecting her like this? Was she such a failure that she needed protecting?

"Bell." She whispered softly before looking past him to the Silverback sniffing at the air in their direction. There was no way he could defeat it on his own. But her body wouldn't stop as she turned and began to run away. Bell smiled softly as he rose his shield up.

_"I hope you'll take me to Valhalla, Goddess."_ Bell smiled before he felt a slightly warmth amidst the script on his back that made up his Falna. Unknowingly, a skill was awakening for the young Adventurer, his first skill.

**[Valkyrie's Gift]** was engraved in the first skill slot of Bell's Falna. It's description read **[While worthy of Valhalla, a boost too all stats is applied]**

With a roar, the massive Silverback charged at Bell.


	6. Chapter 6

Useless.

That's all she felt as she ran away. Naaza hated herself as she ran. There was no way Bell would survive against the Silverback, he was only a Level One with only a week at most of experience under his belt. She who was a Level Two had gone against such monsters before, knew how to take them down efficiently and knew all the weak points and what to look out for, yet she couldn't face it. Since joining up with Bell she thought she could overcome her fear of the Monsters in the Dungeon, but coming face to face with the Silverback had drowned her in that fear.

It was on a floor far above where it spawned, just how come it had come up to the fourth floor? There should have been no logical reason for it surpassing so many floors and coming to one where only rookies would be.

Naaza was running through the tunnels, lost, her mind clouded by fear she hadn't acted rationally and lost her way amidst the maze of tunnels, only keeping the roar of the Silverback behind her. It was clear why no other monsters was about on the Fourth Floor, they were scared of the Silverback and were hiding.

Tears streamed down her face fogging her vision. She was so scared, terrified for both herself and Bell the gut wrenching feeling she had was horrible. Bell had told her to run and she had taken her chance to flee. Bell said he would hold it off, but he wasn't strong enough too. Flashes of memories of her fallen comrades, how she hated the nightmares that plagued her since that fateful day. Bell's smiling face, their time together.

Unfocused, Naaza's foot hit a rock and she was sent sprawling to the ground, her bow sliding out of her hand and several feet in front of her.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She whimpered into the Dungeon Floor, she didn't want Bell to die. She hated this place, hated the monsters for taking everyone away from her. Hadn't it made her suffer enough? How stupid was it that she went out on a whim and asked Bell to take her on an adventure. Had she been so ignorant to her own weakness that she thought she could become an adventurer again as if nothing had happened?

No, what she had wanted was to overcome the trauma she had suffered, deep down she knew Bell could help. She didn't expect it to happen immediately, it might have even taken years to do. But she believed that if she went adventuring with Bell he'd be able to help her through it. There was just something about the white haired teen that made her feel safe and secure. As if everything would be okay. It was Bell who had offered his hand to her, and now she had just run away and left him to die.

"_What do I do?"_ She just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry, hide away from the world and never have to deal with this pain again. But this was reality, she had to make a decision. Pushing herself up onto her knees she looked down at her trembling hands, her options were clear run to an upper floor and hope that there was an Adventurer capable of helping, or go herself and try and rescue Bell. If she went up, there was always a chance that none would go to save Bell, she knew adventurers could be selfish, she knew that first hand those of a higher level were even more so and she wasn't in a position to offer them a reward.

There was even a chance that the rookie adventurers would agree but they wouldn't be of any help to Bell or they wouldn't get to him in time. It was to big of a risk to go up, even if they agreed to help Bell was on borrowed time.

The roar of the Silverback could still be heard behind her, the very sound of it sent chills down her spine. There was only one option that would allow Bell to survive this abnormal encounter, that was if she went back. She needed to go back. T save Bell she had to move. But her body wouldn't respond. Clenching her hands into fists she growled to herself.

"Move! Move! Move!" Her words got louder and louder until she was shouting at herself to move. Her eyes were streaming tears as her body refused to co-operate, if she tried to stand her body was trembling so much it wouldn't support her own weight sending her crashing to the ground. Biting her own lip as she pounded the ground, before digging her nails in and smacking her head against the Dungeon floor.

"MOVE!" She screamed, which echoed into the caverns of the fourth floor which soon echoed off into the distance before falling silent. "Please." She begged, her face mattered with dirt and tears as she stared helplessly at her bow. "Bell… I'm so sorry." Clenching her eyes tighter the Dungeon fell silent around her before her ear twitched.

"... ahhhh…." It was Bell's voice, he was still fighting. Her eyes widened before it fixed into a glare, her bow almost in reach. Crawling across to it, she grabbed it, using it to support herself as she got to her feet, her body trembling. Now on her feet she pulled out one of her arrows, before stabbing herself in the leg with it, while not a deep wound or severe in sent a jolt through her body. The pain snapped her nerves into action and her body was no longer trembling. When overwhelmed with an emotion, a sudden destructive stimuli could snap one out of their state of mind.

She didn't know how long the sudden change would last, but she wouldn't stop this opportunity.

"I'm coming Bell!" She declared as she ran back the way she had come, using her sensitive hearing to follow the battle where the boy she wanted to save would be.

* * *

Despite his unknown strength boost due to his new skill **[Valkyries Gift]** Bell was not on the winning side of this fight. His white hair was stained with blood and dirt, half his face covered in his own crimson blood from a wound above his eye. The only reason he was still standing was because of this new skill he didn't know about, if he hadn't have gained it, the first charge of the Silverback would have killed him. That's not to say Bell hadn't fought back, the ict flakes covering the Silverbacks frame was testament to that.

His mind was devoid of fear or thought as he rose his axe up, his shield was heavy on his arm but he refused to lower it. The Silverback let out a howl and reared its arms back, up over it's head. Bell charged forward axe at the ready. Leaping forward he was within range of the silverbacks arms but the large monster was to slow. The leviathan axe dig into it's shoulder sending a current of ice over it making it roar and awkwardly swing it's opposite arm, Bell already had his shield raised up bracing for impact which sent him hurtling across the cavern.

He hit the ground and rolled for several meters, getting to his feet as fast as he could feeling the ground rumble as the Silverback charged once more. He took in the situation and was about to bring up his shield.

"_Dodge an attack you can't block."_ The teaching of the man who had instructed him that day came back to him, instead of raising his shield he let it shrink back into it's device.

Bell sprinted for the charging Silverback, it was only a short distance between them, opening his palm he felt the familiar sensation as the blade of his axe was pulled from the Silverbacks shoulder making it roar, it's shoulder having in the momentum of running and supporting its weight came crash into the ground on it's side, Bell jumping in the air, both hands on the hilt of his axe.

"AHHHH!" He shouted axe reared back above his head only for the Silverback's massive fist to slam into him sending him into a daze as he flew once more across the cavern impacting the wall, coughing up blood as his chest armor crumbled to the ground. He was forced to let go of his axe letting it slump to the ground as his vision began to darken.

"BELL!" It was Naaza's voice that roused him over the thundering roar of the Silverback, he hadn't even realised when he had passed out. The Chienthrope was helping him up, his mouth held the remnants of a recovery potion, his head was dizzy and as he looked passed his friend he saw the Silverback, it's panic stricken state confused Bell before his eyes focused seeing bugs of some kind literally eating away at its arm, the devouring was quick revealing even bone as they ate away through the upper layers of muscle.

Naaza had only told him once of her magic, **[Darbh Daol]**, he only had limited understanding of it. She herself said it wasn't a spell that would be desired by any, its power was to summon a swarm of bugs to devour the flesh of a living being.

"Y-You came back." He grinned a slightly bloody smile at her.

"I couldn't let you be the hero all the time." Fresh tears leaked from her eyes as she hugged him while exchanging the friendly teasing they had become accustomed to, it made things between them feel normal despite the situation. "I'm so sorry Bell, I'll never abandoned you again." Bell gave her an awkward one armed hug back, his other arm limp by his side. The recovery potion wasn't capable of healing everything but he was up, which was better than being unconscious. "We need to go." Naaza told him, getting a nod from Bell, they were hoping to sneak a way while the monster was in turmoil due to Naaza's magic.

However the Silverback roared at them anger cleary written all over its features, the monster completely enraged. There was no way in hell it would just let them escape. Now one arm less than when Bell had been fighting it, the bugs having dispersed now that they had their fill. The bones of the arm lay scattered across the ground blood heavily flowing from the stump.

In rage the Silverback found anything loose and began to throw it at them, it took Naaza all she had to leap out of the way with Bell as massive chucks of rock crashed into the spot they had been, the boy not having the strength to do it himself. Where they had landed was out of sight of the Silverback, it having lost their position. It's howl of anger was mixed with pain.

"We… we have to…" Bell breathed heavily, Naaza keeping an eye on the Silverback from their hidden position as she reached into her pouch to where her recovery potions were. Grabbing the familiar cylinder potion her hand withdrew from the pouch, already flicking the cork out and bringing it to Bell's lips, the teen tilting his head back allowing for easy consumption.

"We have to fight it." Naaza finished Bell's earlier sentence, Bell now able to stand on his own after the potion. "It's the only way." Bell nodded, with how enraged the monster was there was no other possible way. "It's Magic Stone is in the centre of it's chest, my arrows aren't strong enough to get through it's thick hide, at least not with this bow, or I'd need to get really close..." She trailed off softly.

"I'll protect you." Bell's words shocked her as she turned her eyes to him, his red orbs focused solely on the Silverback. "I'll get you close enough, just make sure you don't miss." He turned to her and gave his innocent grin making her cheeks heat up slightly and it made her want to smile back at him, but now wasn't the time.

"Right, I'll look for any opportunity." Bell nodded, taking a breath as Naaza rose a hand to his cheek making him look at her with wide eyes. "It's okay to be afraid."

"I'm terrified." Bell smiled.

"Yeah, me too."

With that Bell leaped over the rock coverage, his shield extending as he ran. He could hear Naaza behind him but didn't turn back to look as the Silverback picked up more rubble and threw it in their direction, raising his shield up to defend. This time the thrown rocks weren't as large as the first and they showered down on the shield and the surrounding area but it didn't have the force behind it allowing Bell to keep running through it. The Silverback let out a roar, crashing it's lone fist into the ground before swinging it up, a wall of dirt and dust being scattered but Bell used his shield to plummet through before spinning and crashing his axe into the monster's forearm and used all his strength and momentum to force it backwards.

The Silver back went in with it's jaws, intending to tear Bell apart with his teeth if necessary. However Bell releasing the handle of his axe, gripping his forearm beneath his shield and swung up with his shield battering the Silverback's head to the side. Calling the axe from the forearm which was covered in ice, Bell crashed his shield down onto the ice shattering the frozen arm sending blood splattering over the ground, it wasn't fully severed but it was hanging loosely from the elbow. The Silverback reared back and howled in pain as Bell grabbed his axe handle with both hands, pushing off the ground he leaped into the air, swinging the axe into the open maw of the silverback. It wasn't a deceivie blow but the Silverback was forced off its feet, teeth clenching down on the blade of the axe as it crashed onto it's back.

"Naaza!" Bell cried, the chienthrope already in the air, bow at the ready as she crashed down onto the Silverback's chest. There were two arrows knocked in the string as she pulled back both arrows she pointed it directly at the spot she knew to be the location of the magic stone and released. Both arrows sank deep into the hide and there was a breath of silence before the Silverback turned to black ash, the magic stone having been penetrated by both arrows.

Naaza fell the few feet to the ground as Bell collapsed to his knees. Naaza ran to Bell's side, hugging him close as she stopped him from collapsing to the ground.

"We did it." He managed to get out, as Naaza nodded frantically, burying her face into his blood stained hair, tears running down her face. "Hey Naaza… thanks, for coming back."

* * *

"What! A Silverback on the fourth floor!" Eina's shout caused the guild to fall silent before the half elf composed herself the information had been a massive shock, the adventurer's were curious but no doubt a notice would go out and they'd know soon enough. Naaza was giving the report to Bell's dungeon advisor, having brought the magic stone up as proof.

Bell was currently seated on the waiting benches off to the side, letting Naaza deal with the report while he rested. He was wrapped in bandages and his arm was in a sling, he had been given recovery potions by the guild after they had gotten back to the surface but the doctor still wrapped him in bandages. It was by no means an easy win, the sudden appearance of a Silverback had shaken Bell, to think that a monster like that could ascend from the middle floors, he'd never heard of it happening before. If it wasn't for Naaza he didn't think he would have made it out of there alive.

He had to tell his Goddess what happened too, he had to wonder what she would think of the entire situation, the other Familia members probably dealt with deadlier monsters on a daily basis. Would she be proud of what he had been able to accomplish? He hoped so, he didn't want to be a burden, he wanted to prove himself in her eyes.

Bell would no doubt be out of commision for the next day or two, Loki would remind him to take a break too. Naaza would probably be shaken by the whole ordeal and he hoped that she'd be okay once the mess had settled in her mind, he wanted to give her time to take everything into account. He knew it must have been tough for her to come back to help him and he wouldn't be at all upset if she decided to stop being in a party with him, she had suffered trauma enough and now this was just added onto it. Deep down he honestly wished she stayed but in the end he wouldn't force her too.

The armor he had bought was basically trashed, only a single shinguard had survived and even that was looking in bad shape, he hadn't been able to recover most of his armor it resting on the fourth floor still. It had served its purpose in protecting him but he felt vulnerable now that he wasn't wearing any armor, maybe he could locate the smith and see if he could put in a request for a new set. He had really liked the feel of it and if it was possible he'd like to get something similar, something to think about in the next few days that he'd take off from the Dungeon.

The bodies of the fallen adventurer's that were killed by the Silverback would no doubt need to be reclaimed by a recovery party, their Familia's would need to know what happened. He hated that he hadn't been able to help them, but he wasn't strong enough to protect himself from that monster let alone help someone.

His eyes drifted up to the ceiling as he waited, Naaza wouldn't be much longer she would give the report exchange the large Magic Stone for Valis and return. He was honestly looking forward to going home and taking a long nap. Today had been exhausting.

Just as he expected, Naaza wasn't much longer carrying with her two bags of Valis. She looked worn out too, he was glad she wasn't injured in the fighting. She smiled at him as she approached and Bell got to his feet, struggling slightly but he managed.

"7500 Valis each." She handed him one bag, the young teen placing the bag in his pack. "Miss Eina asked that you come in, in the next few days to give your side of the report." Naaza told him as they headed for the exit of the guild.

"Yeah, I'll do that." Bell nodded as they walked through the growing crowds of Orario. They came to a crossroads where they usually split up, Naaza would be heading back to the Blue Pharmacy, no doubt Miach would be worried after he heard what had happened.

"Bell." Naaza began softly turning to face him. "Can… can I have a few days, to think about my position in the party?" Bell knew it was coming and he nodded as he offered her a smile.

"Of course." He told her. "No matter what, I'll respect your decision." She smiled back at him and nodded before turning and walking away down the street. Bell watched for a time until she stopped and turned on her feet, the same soft smile on her face as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side.

"Bell, I love you."

The boy's face went beat read as Naaza giggled and ran off, tail wagging behind her. He knew it was just Naaza's general way of teasing, and she had done it to him many times before just to get a reaction out of him, but this time in struck him and he couldn't get rid of the blush no matter how hard he tried, even when he walked into the house his face was still red.

"Oi! Rabbit!" Loki's voice shouted from the living room he just passed in a daze, still not able to get over Naaza's last words to him. Loki's voice however snapped him out of it and he backtracked only for Loki to almost crash tackle him having hurried to see him after he walked past her. "What happened to you!?" She all but shouted examining his bandaged frame.

"Oh Goddess, I didn't realise you were home." He smiled at her only for Loki to reach up and pinch his nose before pulling him down to her height and staring into his red eyes.

"What happened?"

It took awhile for Bell to explain what had transpired in the Dungeon and she listened intently to him, he thought she'd just wave it off and act like it was no big deal considering she led the second strongest Familia in the city, it made him feel better that she was truly intrigued by what had happened. Eventually it led to Bell getting his status updated once more, Loki saying that there was probably a jump in his stats due to the incident.

**Name: Bell Cranel**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: none**

**Familia: Loki Familia**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 1**

**Strength - I - 72 - I - 96 [Valkyrie's Gift +50 - H - 146]**

**Endurance - I - 98 - H - [116 Valkyrie's Gift +50 - H- 166]**

**Dexterity - I - 85 H - 100 [Valkyrie's Gift +50 - H - 150]**

**Agility - H - 101 - H - 145 [Valkyrie's Gift +50 - H - 195]**

**Magic - I - 0 [Valkyrie's Gift +50 - I - 50]**

**Skills:**

**[Valkyrie's Gift]**

**[While worthy of Valhalla, a boost too all stats is applied, the more worthy of Valhalla the greater the boost]**

To say Loki was stunned would be an understatement as she looked on at the stats now revealed before her eyes. She recalled speaking of Valhalla in her drunken haze with Bell while taking a bath with him, had just telling him of the place made him develop this skill? Was that even possible? She'd never heard of a skill like this before, never had she seen it on one of her Familia members before.

Did this mean he would go to Valhalla? How many years had the Hall's great doors been sealed? Would he really be permitted entrance should he keep this skill until the day he dies?

"Bell." Speaking his name made him turn his head and stare at her, it was really one of the only times she hadn't called him Little Rabbit. "When we spoke of Valhalla yesterday, what did you think of it?" Loki asked, her voice oddly quiet as she placed a piece of paper on his back and began to transfer his stats to it.

"It's hard to describe." Bell said, laying his head back down on the pillow. "The way you spoke of it made you sound sad Goddess, that people no longer entered like you said." He told her, her finger stopping slightly as he continued on. "It might sound dumb but I guess I kind of wanted to prove myself worthy of Valhalla in your eyes." Loki let a genuine smile come to her face as she finished tracing the falna. "Even today when I stood off against the Silverback, I hoped that I'd be worthy of Valhalla and you'd take me there like you said."

"Dumbass!" She shouted finally smacking him atop the head making him groan. "You just started adventuring and you were already ready to throw it all away, huh!?" She shouted bringing her fists down in punches upon his back.

"G-Goddess, I'm sorry! Please stop, I'm still sore!" Loki huffed and panted as she brought her onslaught of punches to a halt.

"Dumbass." she growled again as she removed herself from his waist and sat on the side of the bed, as Bell got up she offered him the paper with his Status which he took with a smile. "Congrats Little Rabbit, it seems you're a little worthy of Odin's Great Hall." She smiled as Bell stared with wide eyes at his stats and at his new skill. Loki feeling mischievous leaned in and kissed Bell on the cheek making his face inflame as he buried it in his status.

"G-Goddess!" He cried.

"Keep it up." She grinned. "Oh, I guess I'll have to give you a sponge bath since you've got all those injuries, leave everything up to Nurse Loki!" Bell's face only went redder as he cried out for his Goddess to stop.

* * *

**Atop Babel Tower**

Freya was frowning as she watched Loki tease what was rightfully hers. She was becoming frustrated with her fellow Goddess and it was showing in her features, she should have been toying and playing with the boy not her. Loki was playing a rather unfair game and Freya didn't like it. She would need to step in sooner than she had intended too.

"Lady Freya, are you displeased with the results?" Ottar questioned, Freya turning to face him with a questioning look. "The Chienthrope." He reminded.

"Right." Freya nodded, recalling what had transpired she had been so lost in watching Bell during the event she barely registered what the beast girl had done. "It seems it will be a few days before it's truly decided but I'm hopeful at least, well done Ottar."

"Simply doing as you will, my Lady." Ottar replied.

"Once he returns to the Dungeon, take to instructing him again. Push him, make him grow for me."

"As you command."

"_I'll raise him up and have him turn against you Loki, it'll be punishment for teasing me like this."_


	7. Chapter 7

Bell stood awkwardly in the smith shop in Babel Tower that he had visited once before, the same woman as before who had sold him his first set of armour was looking over the tattered remains of what he had bought just a day ago, he had brought it back to the shop to see if it could be repaired. She didn't look happy in the least. Per Loki's instructions he was taking a few days off form the Dungeon, to recover after the Silverback incident. He hadn't heard from Naaza since they had parted ways but he figured she still needed some time to think about everything, he had thought about going to see her but didn't want to push it.

Tsubaki looked over the broken armor, only miniscule parts were still intact, nothing could really be recovered from the remains of what had been Welf's first sell. Welf did well in creating it even without his unique family gift, but right now with the event that happened on the fourth floor with the Silverback, his armor wasn't up to standard. If this rabbit looking brat didn't have skill he'd probably be dead.

"Considering what you went through, and managing to survive it's lucky that this is all that happened." Tsubaki commented, surprising Bell somewhat he didn't think the notice about the Silverback on the fourth floor would have gotten around that quick. "So, you're looking for something similar?" She asked.

"Yeah, you said something about the craftsman when I bought the last set. Ah…" He tried to recall the name, taking on a thinking stance which only amused Tsubaki. "W-Welf was it?" He asked hesitantly, hoping he got it right.

"That's right, Welf Crozzo." She told him, she honestly expected to get a reaction from the name, afterall Welf's last name was famous and Welf himself had been hounded by countless adventures to make magic weapons for them. Yet there wasn't even a spark of recognition to the name. "You should have seen him dance around when I told him someone bought his armor." She chuckled. "He was like a five year old." The bell to the store signalling the entrance opening caught their attention. "And speak of the five year old." Tsubaki smirked seeing the topic of conversation entering.

"What are you saying now?" The red haired teen huffed as he walked in, holding a crate which bell only assumed was his newest product. He was taller than Bell with spiky red hair and blue eyes. He wore a dark blue undershirt with a black kimono over it tied with a belt, along with a blue scarf, tan pants, and long brown boots.

"Oh, I was just telling your one and only customer how you gushed over how amazing he must be for choosing such esteemed work such as yours." Tsubaki laughed only making Welf's face grow red, whether it be from embarrassment or anger Bell wasn't entirely sure. However the redhead soon calmed down and looked Bell up and down before spotting the destroyed armor on the counter that was laid out before Tsubaki.

"Man, you sure did a number on it." Welf spoke as he approached, taking in the damaged equipment.

"Silverback attack on Level Four." Tsubaki told him.

"Holy Crap, that rookie was you?" Welf said amazed as he turned to Bell. "You really took down that Silverback?"

"It wasn't just me, I had my supporter with me." Bell tried to brush off the praise however Welf grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Make a contract with me!" Welf declared.

"Eh!"

"Man you have no tact at all, do you Welf?" Tsubaki sighed seeing how out of the loop the white haired rookie was. "This kid is green as grass, he has no idea what a contract with a Blacksmith is."

"Huh, really?" Welf asked turning to Bell once more only getting a quick nod from Bell in return. "Man, you really are a Rookie, just how long have you been adventuring anyway?"

"Ah… um… just over a week now."

"WHAT!?" Both Tsubaki and Welf shouted in surprise, only adventuring for more than a week and he'd already assisted in taking down a Silverback? Just who the hell was this kid? Tsubaki smirked, with a kid like this.

"How about forming a contract with me, a more experienced smith." Tsubaki told him. "Welf's armor might have done you well until that Silverback, but I can get you some Grade A stuff."

"Hey! Back off Tsubaki, I made claim first!" Welf growled.

"Ha, before you know it he'll have outshined your work and be looking for something better in no time." Tsubaki taunted. "Might as well start off with the better equipment from the start."

"You mean that overpriced junk you sell at Hephaestus's main shop, like the kid could afford any of your crap!" The two smiths glared at one another as Bell stood awkwardly to the side. He had just come to hopefully get some new armor to replace the equipment he had lost in his fight with the Silverback, he didn't expect things to get so out of hand.

"Why don't we let the client decide." Tsubaki finally offered and Welf seemingly calming down decided that would be the best way to settle things. Both turned to Bell who shifted nervously. "Well kid, what do you say?" Tsubaki asked.

"Um… before I decide, what is this contract?" Bell asked.

"Oh right, kinda forgot you didn't know." Welf laughed. "Basically, the contract means that you do business directly with a smith, it's based on the smith's and the clients mutual agreement. So, say we go into a contract together, I'll give you an exclusive deal for making weapons and armor for you, in return I do have a favor to ask."

"Oh, so like a sole supplier type of deal?" Bell asked.

"Pretty much." Tsubaki nodded. "Sure, if the contract allows it you can reach out to other smiths. Like that dwarf friend of yours."

"Wait you already have a personal smith?" Welf asked.

"Well, no." Bell stated awkwardly. "Just my weapon and shield, the dwarves told me I wasn't allowed anyone else to work on them but them." Tsubaki clicked her teeth in annoyance recalling the discount she tried to push onto Bell just so she could get a look at the mechanism on his wrist. While curious about this weapon and shield, Welf could understand the dwarves wanting to keep their product out of hands of other smiths.

"So, you have the idea about what the contract is." Welf continued on with the topic of choosing himself or Tsubaki. Bell frowned slightly as he looked over to the broken equipment.

"I do like your armor." Bell started. "It's light, easy to maneuver around it and it doesn't hinder me at all." Welf nodded, his grin widening. "But…" Bell trailed off.

"It's not durable." Tsubaki finished for him, getting a nod from Bell. "You're good at what you do Welf, no doubt about it but if it wasn't for the kid's skill, he would have died and your armor wouldn't have done a thing to stop the Silverback. Armor is meant to protect a person and if it fails to do that, then the work is a failure." Bell winced slightly, the way she said it sounded harsh.

"I get it." Welf sighed. "I need to improve, get better materials and work on it." Tsubaki eyed him for a moment before glancing at both of the two. Welf was right to a degree, the kid wouldn't be able to afford her cheapest armor sets… but there might be something that they could do, and it could help improve Welf's skills along the way.

"How about a three way." Bell's face went entirely red as Welf choked at the sudden words spilling from Tsubaki's mouth. "Three way contract, ya perverts." Tsubaki smirked, shaking her head in amusement. "Right now kid, you can't afford my skills not to mention if you use gear above your skill level you'll no doubt get rusty in your skills and become reliant on your equipment which no doubt will one day get you killed."

"Where are you going with this Tsubaki?" Welf asked.

"Well, seeing as we see the faults in your armor why not make improvements?" Tsubaki smirked. "You'll have free reign to design the armor, but we both work on it." Welf scowled at her, his eyes fixed in a glare, no smith wanted to share their work. "Listen idiot, your armor right now is going to get the kid killed, especially if he's going up against middle floor monsters." Bell wanted to pipe up saying he wasn't ready for that yet, but Tsubaki continued on. "I'll just add in my final touches to make sure the armor is up to snuff when it's given over to our client."

"Yeah, and what do you get out of this?" Welf asked.

"A future client." Tsubaki shrugged. "Once he's up for it, we'll split the contract in two meaning he'll come to either of us for his equipment, no doubt he'll be needing superior gear in the not to distant future. For now your equipment will do him fine and you'll of course get better as a smith as you progress. But until you either catch up or surpass me as a Smith, my gear will be better than yours." Welf grit his teeth slightly but couldn't deny that logic. "So what do you boys say? Do we have an agreement."

"Fine." Welf sighed as he turned to Bell. "By no means is it normal, but if it gets me into the Dungeon than I'm fine with it."

"I don't understand." Bell stated, no sure of Welf's words.

"Oh, right." Welf grinned. "That request I mentioned earlier." Bell tilted his head slightly. "In return for creating your equipment, I ask that I be able to join your party." Bell's eyes widened slightly.

"Me on the other hand, I'll be taking my payment in Valis." Tsubaki told them. "We'll figure out the cost of each set of gear we make you and you pay half of that to me, since Welf only wants to go into the Dungeon, that's his payment."

"Wait, that's really all you want?" Bell asked surprised.

"Sure." Welf grinned. "It's a bit of a long story, but getting to the lower floors is kinda essential for a smith. Not all of us get to go on expeditions with the Loki Familia." He muttered with a glare to Tsubaki.

"Get stronger and better in your craft and they might ask you to tag along." Tsubaki shrugged, Bell was surprised to find out that Tsubaki was one of the Loki Familia's smiths. Things seemed to be going to work out for the three of them.

"Oh, just one other thing." Welf grinned awkwardly. "What's your name?" Tsubaki only laughed as Bell chuckled awkwardly, this entire time he hadn't even introduced himself to either of the two.

"I'm Bell, Bell Cranel." He smiled as Welf offered his hand, Bell taking it and the two shook on it.

"Well, time to get to work then." Tsubaki smirked. "Bell strip, we're going to need your exact measurements."

"Now who's being a pervert, you don't need him naked to measure him you know that!" Tsubaki simply laughed it off as she pulled out a measuring tape.

"Worth a shot." She shrugged. "Now, anything you want to request for this new set?" She asked, Welf nodding to her question. Bell thought for a moment before recalling something Naaza had told him.

"No black." He smiled. "Apparently it doesn't suit me."

"Let's get to work." Welf added.

* * *

Bell sat opposite Welf in a bar named the Hostess of Fertility, apparently the red haired smith wanted to go out and celebrate his first contract while Tsubaki still had to finish up her shift at the store. Both had assured Bell that the armor would be ready by the time Bell next decided to head down into the Dungeon. Bell was happy with the design that they had both come up with for his new armour set. No doubt after finishing celebrating, Welf would head off to start working on it.

"Tell me about your party Bell, is it just you and this Supporter you mentioned or is there more?" Welf asked lowering his mug of beer.

"Just me and Naaza." Bell smiled softly before it turned into a frown. "However, after the incident with the Silverback I think she might leave the Party." Welf noted Bell's downtrodden tone at that fact.

"Was it that bad?" Welf asked honestly, of course he had heard the rumours about what happened but here was the kid that was actually the origin.

"It was terrifying." Bell told him. "Naaza, she's already really frightened of the Dungeon and as soon as we get down to the Fourth Floor, there's a Silverback waiting for us." Bell began to tell Welf the events that happened, from him telling Naaza to run, him fending it off best he could before Naaza came back and they both took it down. "Naaza said she wanted some time to think about her position in the party." He explained.

"I guess it might just be us then." Welf frowned. "Hey, I'm sure even if she leaves the party, you'll still be friends. It sounds like you guys are really close, you don't go through an experience like that and not get closer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Bell smiled. "I don't really have that many friends, I guess I really relied on Naaza." It was the truth, as sad as it was Bell was lonely. He had his Goddess, but she wasn't there all the time and had her entire Familia. Naaza was his first friend in Orario, if he didn't have her he'd be even more lonely. He truly hoped she didn't stop going down into the Dungeon with him, but in the end it was up to her and he wouldn't force her.

"What about your Familia? You're not close to anyone?" Bell gave an awkward smile and Welf could tell he was getting nervous. "Hey, don't let me pry your Familia, your business."

"Ah, thanks Welf." Bell chuckled awkwardly. "I guess you could say I don't really know anyone in my Familia." Welf nodded before he grinned.

"Well, we're friends now so don't think otherwise. We're going to be working together right? Might as well call it a friendship as well as a partnership."

"Sure!" Bell grinned.

Across the bar was a spying cat-girl waitress, unfortunately Ryu wouldn't change sections with her as the elf didn't want to indulge Chloe's weird obsessions that resolved around young males, nor did she want Chloe to pester the customers. As soon as Bell had walked into the bar with his red haired companion, Chloe had barely been able to take her eyes off of him, well until Mama Mia threatened to smack her with the ladle and she quickly went to work. Now that she had a break, she could watch him all she wanted. Ryu had served him, considering the white haired boy had sat in her area of the bar and Chloe had pestered the elf the moment she had come back with the order for any details she might have gotten out of her, but alas the Elf didn't give any worthwhile information.

"Chloe, what are you doing? Your break is almost over." Lunoire's voice came from behind her making Chloe pout as she glanced over at her fellow waitress she had been acting weird all night.

Following Chloe's gaze she saw that it was fixed on a certain table with a redhead and a white haired teen. Upon spotting the younger boy Lunoire sighed, grabbed the back of Chloe's collar and dragged her away kicking and screaming gaining a small audience from the pub's patrons. Welf taking this as some kind of sign spoke up.

"Well, it's been fun Bell but I'm not letting Tsubaki hassle me over this new armor and it's already getting late." Bell smiled and nodded as he glanced out the window only to pale somewhat, night had fallen while they had been talking and that meant that it was going to be difficult getting home especially now since the red light district of Orario would be open for business, where the former Loki Familia house was located was located there. He had made it so that he was always home before the brothels opened and he didn't have much trouble.

Bell and Welf left the bar after paying and headed their separate ways, Welf telling him that his new equipment would be ready in a few days. Bell didn't hurry home, knowing full well it wouldn't help and idled around the streets for a while, simply glancing in windows of stores he was nowhere nearing able to afford. Eventually his feet led him back to the daunting street filled with mass amounts of pursuers of pleasure.

Unknown to the rookie of the Loki Familia a set of eyes watched him intently, and had been observing him for a short while now. An Amazon sat with a few other courtesans that were trying to woo in customers for the evening, however Aisha had her eyes set on her prize. Since catching sight of him one morning, leaving an old building that she knew belonged to the Loki Familia, she gained an interest in the boy. Why would Loki of all people see something in this boy? He didn't look the part to be in the Second Strongest Familia in Orario.

She had even taken to observing his practice in the yard behind the Loki Familia house with that strange axe of his from a safe vantage point. It was almost cute how he fought against invisible enemies acting like some big hero. Just the thought made her lick her lips, he was so pure it was almost toxic. As much as she would love to devour the little rabbit until he knew nothing else but pleasure, that could wait until after she had succeeded in her plan. It was one of waiting but if her instincts as an Amazon held true than that little rabbit was going to be stronger then he looked, and very soon.

If he wanted to be the Hero he so pretended to be, Aisha had a damsel that he could save. Until she learnt of Ishtar's current status on possessing the Killing Stone, she would wait. Something like that wouldn't remain secret in their Familia for very long and the ritual needed the perfect circumstances to take place, so she should have enough time to have Bell interact with Haruhime and see her as worth saving, despite the Renard's belief she wasn't worth saving. Aisha wouldn't let Ishtar have her way, not with Haruhime. Aisha couldn't help the girl herself, but she only needed for Bell to reach the conclusion on his own. She watched him awkwardly pass a few calls from some girls before disappearing into the Familia House.

Glancing up at the brothel she could hear the shouts of anger from Haruhime's unsatisfied client, she must of passed out once the man began to undress.

"Aisha!"

"Coming." The Amazon called, heading inside knowing once more she'd need to satisfy the customer, either that or beat the living hell out of him. Either way she'd get the money.

* * *

Days passed and Bell finally got the okay from both Eina and Loki that he could go back down into the Dungeon. However his new armor wasn't quite ready yet. So he had adorned his old armor, the one he had before he bought Welf's set. The armour that was given to him when he left his home to come to Orario.

That morning he headed out, for a time he waited in the general spot of where he met with Naaza, however decided against going to the Blue Pharmacy. She had told him she needed time and he didn't want to hound the Chienthrope about it and pushing her into anything. When she was ready she would come to him. So he headed for the Dungeon alone.

After reporting to Eina about what had happened with the Silverback, she cautiously gave him permission to go down to the fifth floor on his own. He was able to hold off a Silverback for a considerable time until Naaza got there and there was nothing else on the fifth floor that matched a Silverback so there was no reason that she couldn't give him access, he already had the necessary experience. She only tasked him with being careful.

Bell headed into the Dungeon, eager to return to his underground adventures. He truly hoped that the next time he came down he had Naaza with him and Welf, he would need to introduce the two. He was eager to also see what Tsubaki and Welf came up with for his armor. Testing the weight of his axe he smiled.

"_I should go see Brok and Sindri too."_ He mentally added knowing he should maintain his weapon and shield as often as possible.

Bell slashed his way through the first three floors with ease, his prior experience with Naaza gave him the knowledge of what he should look out for, almost as if he was recalling Naaza's warnings, watch the roof's of the tunnels for Dungeon Lizards, the dark spots for ambusing monsters. All of Naaza's teaching stuck with him. He saw numerous rookies working in small parties on his way through the first three levels and it made him think of Naaza more, he should at least make an effort to go see her even it it wasn't about her position in the party, she was still his friend.

When Bell reached the fourth floor he was more hesitant, however not much changed as he proceeded onwards. He never got ahead of himself, always watching his surroundings and making sure he wasn't becoming outnumbered by the monsters. He even found the cavern where he and Naaza faced off against the Silverback, there were minor signs of what had happened however the Guild had already sent down a recovery team for those that were lost on this floor.

He stuck around the cavern for a while, reimagining the fight, letting it play over and over again in his head to try and learn from it. After a while he found that the cavern wasn't that far from the entrance down to the fifth floor of the Dungeon. Now that he was heading to the fifth floor he was nervous but he knew he was ready for what was next, he had listened intently to Eina's explanations of the next set of floors. The Silverback was a one off chance, it's not like he was going to run into another middle floor monster just days after he had to face his first abnormality.

Axe in hand, he headed down for the fifth floor of the Dungeon. What Bell first noticed was the distinct change in colour from the upper floors. There was a dim green light that illuminated the walls of the Dungeon as he entered the fifth floor. Bell proceeded with caution, unfamiliar with the layout and the many tunnels that the fifth floor seemed to have.

But when the time came, Bell was ready. His axe carved through Goblins and Kobold's alike, freezing the ones that his blade impacted, his shield rendering them to little more than chunks of ice on the ground making their magic stone fragments easy pickings. He saw a few other adventures and was wary, it was one thing Naaza always warned him about. Never trust another Adventure's party, it's one thing she wouldn't let up on. And as Bell continued into the fifth level of the Dungeon, he began to see it. The watchful eyes he got from those in a party that was having trouble with small mobs while he was solo and not having much trouble at all. Instead of letting thing get out of hand, Bell ignored the stares and continued deeper into the floor, hoping that they wouldn't follow were more monsters would be abound. However this is what led to Bell's first steps into his next adventure.

He felt the floor rumble and he stopped immediately, the only time he had felt the ground shake was when he was facing off against the Silverback. His grip on his axe tightened as he readied his shield. Next were the shouts.

"R-Run away!" Three adventures bloody with their equipment broken, having thrown their weapons just to gain that much more momentum scurried past Bell. The retreating adventures soon disappeared from Bell's thoughts, no longer focusing on them as he stared at the beast rounding a tunnel, it's bipedal form rose high taller than the Silverback. It's cow head was a dead giveaway of what it was. A Minotaur.

This had to be some kind of joke right? Here he was, still green as grass and now he was dealing with his second abnormal situation? First it was the Silverback which was suppose to be on the 11 to 12 floor, and now a Minotaur stood in his way which was suppose to be on the 15 to 17 floors. What was he supposed to do?

If he ran, would he be worthy of Valhalla any more? Would his skill [Valkyrie's Gift] disappear? The other members of Loki Familia probably dealt with Minotaurs without a second thought, so why was he having them? He was apart of Loki's Familia.

With that thought in mind, he readied himself knowing that Naaza wouldn't be here to save himself this time. He wouldn't let his Goddess or his Familia down. They were nicknamed the Giant Slayers, or so he heard around Orario. This may not be a Giant, but it was one hell of a first step. He may be Loki's little secret now, but one day he'll be apart of the Familia like the rest. He wanted to prove to them all what Loki saw in him. He wouldn't back down from something like this!

"GRAHHHHH!" The Minotaur charged and Bell followed suit.


	8. Chapter 8

Bell's vision was blurry, his left eye swollen shut while blood flowed from above over his right eye making his vision obscured with red. Facing the Minotaur had been a mistake. He had only just survived by his luck when facing off against the Silverback. If it hadn't been for Naaza, he wouldn't have survived that encounter at all. Now Naaza wasn't here to save him. The Minotaur was a ruthless monster, compared to his previous encounters in the Dungeon this was the first monster that made him doubt becoming an Adventurer.

"Is this what Naaza feels like?" Bell thought to himself, a deep feeling of guilt welling up inside. He watched as the Minotaur stamped it's foot on the ground, kicking up dust as it readied itself once more. Bell didn't want to be on the other end of those horns again. He felt nauseous, how could he ask Naaza to keep accompanying him down into the Dungeon if she felt any manner of what he was feeling right now.

"Uwhooh!" Bell Barely had the time to raise his shield bracing himself with both arms, but it didn't matter regardless. The bull headed monsters strength was far beyond what Bell could withstand at his current level. The Minotaur's horns slammed into Bell's shield, it didn't stop there. It pushed Bell back until he slammed up against the dungeon wall making the boy cry out in pain, pinned between his shield and the wall as the Minotaur punched either side of him, trying to claw at him.

He had dropped his axe earlier in favor of his defence and had no way to attack. His shield was his only lifeline at the moment. He hated to think what Brok and Sindri would think to find that he had dropped their axe. Bell's train of thought was broken as one of the Minotaur's hands gripped the edge of the shield, the boy's face paling as he was pulled off his feet and spun around until his head slammed back up against the wall. A mouthful of blood splattered out of his lips before his head was encased in the vice grip by one of the Minotaurs hands and was slammed into the wall, for a moment he blacked out due to the pain however was rendered conscious as his head was dragged along the wall leaving both a blood trail and a deep crack in the wall.

All he could taste was blood as the Minotaur swung him from the wall, feeling motion sick as he was lifted up before being slammed into the ground. The Minotaur loomed over the broken adventurer, his shield having retreated back into its mechanism. All he could do was look up at the frightening beast looming over him.

"Sorry Grandpa… Goddess." His hand felt a familiar pull and as if by instinct he called the axe back by the magical pull of the axe, gaining a howl of pain from the Minotaur as the returning axe dug into its bicep before continuing through lopping of it's arm the handle of the axe coming to rest in Bell's grip as the Minotaur toppled over Bell, raising his left hand up he twitched his wrist forcing the shield from it's mechanism crashing into the side of it's head breaking off one of the monsters horns. He did his best to roll out from underneath the Minotaur but it grabbed his leg and swung him back against the wall.

Everything that followed was a blur, he had his axe back in hand but given his state he was barely holding onto it, by some miracle he was still on his feet arms limp by his side weighed down by his axe and shield. The Minotaur had only one arm and one horn but still the sight of it scared Bell, he wanted nothing more to run away from it but his body wouldn't respond to his will. He couldn't move in the slightest.

Before the Minotaur could attack it burst into black ash as it's Magic Stone was destroyed and Bell was standing there wide eyed, drenched in his own blood staring at the golden haired girl with the sword who had dealt the final blow to the monster. She was stunning as she flicked her sword to the side, remnants of blood splattering along the Dungeon floor. Bell had only heard stories of who she was.

The Senki, The Sword Princess, Ais Wallenstein, Level Five Adventurer from the Loki Familia.

The older teen tilted her head to the side, her mouth opening slightly.

"Are you ok-" Bell's vision went black as he collapsed, only the scent of lavender filling his senses as Ais caught him before he hit the ground.

* * *

The moment Bell opened his eyes he felt the lingering effects of the potions at work. They weren't all magical and healed everything, but he would recover. They drained a lot of stamina by increasing one's own recovery speed. He recalled being saved by Ais, but that was all. He was obviously no longer in the Dungeon, the comfort of the bed he was in was evidence enough, but he didn't know where he was. This wasn't the Guild's infirmary nor was it the bedroom he had come to occupy in the house Loki said he could stay in.

"You're awake." The comforting voice of Miach reached Bell and he turned his head to find the God smiling softly as he entered the room. "I'm glad you're safe Bell."

"Lord Miach? Does that mean I'm at the Blue Pharmacy?" Bell asked, still slightly groggy. Miach nodded and came to the bedside, pulling a chair out, he sat down.

"Yes, Naaza had you brought here. She wanted to treat you personally, stating that the Guild would charge you." Bell gave an awkward smile. "You were brought up from the Dungeon by the returning Loki Famila expedition. They said that when they were on the Seventeenth Floor, a horde of Minotaur's escaped and that you were an unfortunate casualty of their error." Bell frowned slightly, lowering his gaze as Miach continued.

"Naaza happened to be at the Guild upon your arrival making a sale, she insisted on you being brought back here for treatment. Your Advisor, the half-elf was very agreeable for some reason." Miach smiled, Bell figuring it would have been awkward for Eina trying not to blurt out that Bell was a member of the Loki Familia to those of the returning expedition. "She's been by your side since you arrived." A slight shift on the bed brought Bell's attention to the Chienthrope that was currently asleep, half seated in a chair and half laying on the bed. Bell's eyes were wide. "Bell, can you promise me something?" Miach asked, making the white haired boy turn back to her. "Protect her for me."

"Of course." Bell nodded. "I'd never let anything happen to her." Miach smiled and nodded as he rose to his feet.

"I'll leave her too you then." Miach stated causing Bell to tilt his head, the man simply chuckling lightly as he left the room, closing the door behind him. Bell looked down at Naaza as she slept, reaching out he brushed a few locks of hair from her face before his eyes fell on her ears. Gulping nervously he reached up and gently touched one, it was soft. He gently rubbed his fingers over the ear before noticing Naaza was looking up at him.

"Pervert."

"Eh! No! I didn't mean too! I was just curious!" Bell recoiled back, waving his hands in front of his face. However he was soon stopped as he was in Naaza's embrace. The light sniffles that were muffled as she buried her face into his shoulder caused him to pause. She must have been so worried, having suddenly seen him come back in the state that he was in.

"I'm sorry." Bell said softly, returning the gesture his arms circling around her. "I shouldn't have gone down to the fifth floor. It was stupid, I wasn't ready." Naaza pulled back from the embrace and sat herself on the bed.

"It was stupid, you should have just stayed on the fourth floor until you got accustomed to it, especially on your own." She lectured, wiping her eyes. "You haven't even got your armour repaired yet and you're in worse shape than when we got back from facing the Silverback." Bell lowered his gaze slightly, his hands cupped in his lap. He was surprised when Naaza's hand gently rested on his.

"I was going to tell you today, that I've reached a decision on my position in the Party." Bell tensed at her words, he already knew what was coming and he honestly couldn't blame her. At the moment he was still considering if it was even worth going down into the Dungeon anymore, his encounter with the Silverback and the Minotaur was more than enough to know that the Dungeon was full of the unexpected. With everything she had been through before she met him, he couldn't keep asking her to come along.

"I don't want to be your supporter anymore Bell." Naaza told him, just hearing the words made tears well up in his eyes. Sure he had Welf joining him, but Naaza had always been there, it was tough to think she wouldn't be beside him anymore. "So from today onward, we're officially adventurers together, partners." Bell's head shot up, staring into her purple eyes as she smiled at him. Raising her hands she cupped his cheeks wiping away the tears with her thumbs. "Just look at how helpless you are without me, I'd feel bad." She grinned making Bell smile. "You make me want to be an adventurer again Bell, I'll hope you'll have me."

"Always." Bell smiled.

* * *

Loki was grinning widely only causing the green haired elf to sigh as the blonde prume chuckled lightly. The red haired goddess had pulled the two away from the festivities that was currently consuming the Twilight Manor.

"What have you done this time?" Riveria asked, her tone none to happy. Whenever Loki got all excited like this, it was no end of trouble for those of the Loki Familia.

"Hey! I haven't done anything. I've been a good little Goddess, go on you can praise me. I'll even allow you to pat my head." She grinned puffing up her chest.

"The reports saying you left Orario without escort tell me you haven't been good." The elf argued back causing Loki to turn her head away and whistle an innocent tune.

"Come now Riveria, I'm sure Loki has a good reason why she left the safety of the city." Finn tried to defend. "I'm sure she wasn't just taking a casual stroll, again."

"Right, I had a purpose! I went to see the dwarfs Sindri and Brok. Plus I wasn't alone." Finn felt a pulse in his thumb and rose it up to his mouth. Loki's grin grew devious as she faced the two. "I have a little secret~." She sang happily causing Riveria to glance over at Finn, the prum trying his best to remain smiling but it was faltering.

"Well then Loki, what's this secret?"

"You'll find out tomorrow! Me you and Finn have a date, we'll be heading over to the old Loki Familia residence." She announced. "Oh Riveria, bring a Magic Book too, one of those old Grimoire we got lying around."

"The old building?" Finn asked slightly surprised. "What could we possible need to go there for?"

"It's a secret!" She laughed dancing backwards towards the door. "Now I'm going to go spend some much needed time with my darling Ais."

"Oh, speaking of Ais." Finn began. "A situation occurred in the upper floors." Loki was halfway out the door before she glanced over her shoulder, a curious look coming to her face.

"You mean with the Minotaurs?" Loki asked, having heard that there had been several Minotaurs that needed to be pursued into the upper floors.

"Indeed, one managed to get all the way up to the fifth floor." Loki began to have a slight incline of what might have transpired, seriously how bad was this kids luck? "Ais needed to save a young white haired Adventure, he managed to survive the encounter and from what Ais said he stood his ground despite only being a level one." Loki almost clicked her teeth, she had told Bell not to do anything reckless and now just days after a Silverback attack he was facing off against Minotaurs?

"Ais rushed him up to the guild for medical treatment, however one of Miach's Familia members insisted he be brought to the Blue Pharmacy."

* * *

Bell knew she wouldn't be here, but it was still lonely to come home to find his Goddess not here. There was a note saying that the expedition was back and she wouldn't see him for a few days meaning his status wouldn't be updated until she returned, but still the fact that she was off seeing the other Adventurers made him feel lonely. But he wouldn't let that hold him back. He'd take a day off to recover from today, per Naaza's orders. He'd go see Welf, see if his armour was ready and maybe he could go and see Sindri and Brok, make sure he was looking after the Leviathan Axe up to their standards.

Placing his now ruined equipment in his room he sat on the edge of the bed. It was a relief to know that Naaza was still willing to accompany him down into the Dungeon but he still felt as though she shouldn't, the fear that he had felt against the Minotaur must only be magnified in her case. She was affected heavily by it and he could see that she wanted to conquer that but would it be possible?

That night Bell fell into a deep sleep, both from the exhaustion he had suffered through and the lingering effects of the potions he had been given. He could swear that someone knocked on his door late at night but he was too out of it to register let alone answer.

When morning came he felt better but the lingering effects of the previous day were still with him. Heading out from the bedroom he stopped as he came face to face with Loki who had her arms crossed as she held him under an intense stare. Her foot began to tap on the floorboards.

"G-Goddess, good morning." Bell smiled awkwardly, the tapping of her foot increasing in speed. "I thought your letter said that you wouldn't be back for a few days."

"Dumbass!" Loki launched, Bell tried to scramble away from her but in his current state he ended up with his head between her thighs on the floor, his hand trying to tap out but Loki was having none of that, only increasing the pressure. "I told you not to be reckless now I hear you're off trying to fight damn minotaurs!" Bell tried his best to get away but she was like a monkey, holding him to the ground with her weight. He could have probably easily have shaken her off but didn't want to hurt her.

"U-Um Goddess, did you happen to knock on the door last night?" Bell asked causing Loki to halt her assault on the boy.

"No, why was someone poking around?"

"I'm not sure, I just recall someone knocking but I didn't have the energy to get up and answer it."

"Well we are in the pleasure quarter, maybe someone was doing house calls?" Loki smirked as Bell's face went bright red.

"So this is your little secret Loki?" An unknown voice caused Bell to stop and look up at the green haired elf standing next to the blonde prum who seemed like he was enjoying the situation he and the elf had walked in on.

"I figured it would have taken you two a bit longer to track me down." Loki grinned releasing Bell and jumping to her feet, Bell rose to his feet awkwardly, unsure what to make of this situation, he knew that he would be introduced to them eventually but he thought he'd have more time to prepare. "This is Bell!" She introduced. "Bell this is Braver Finn the Captain of the Loki Familia and Nine Hell's Riveria, you can just call Riveria, Mama." The sigh that escaped the elf clearly made it that Loki had just made that up, maybe some teasing between them? Either way Bell wasn't going to be calling Riveria Mama anytime soon.

"I-It's nice to meet you." Bell bowed to them.

"He's polite." Finn smiled approaching, offering his hand. "I'm sure Loki's put you through a lot." Bell awkwardly glanced at Loki who grinned back at him.

"It's fine really." Bell replied taking the offered hand. "I've heard stories of you, of both of you." Bell said glancing between Riveria and Finn.

"I'm sure they're full of banter and useless information." Riveria sighed as she pulled forth a Grimoire. "I understand now why you asked me to bring this along, but I'm not sure what you're going for here Loki." She said tossing the Grimoire to the Goddess.

"At the time, it was just to have some fun." Riveria and Finn both gave Bell consoling looks. "But now, it's passed that. Bell's really interesting." She grinned. "Afterall, you even said it yourselves. At Level One, he stood against a Minotaur." Riveria's and Finn's eyes widened, as did Bell's.

"You mean you were the one Ais was talking about?" Riveria questioned in surprise.

"He does match the description Ais gave, white hair, short, red eyes." Finn added as Bell fidgeted awkwardly.

"Um, I didn't get to properly thank her." Bell tried to say.

"That will have to wait." Loki told him wrapping an arm around his shoulders. "Naaza and Miach took good care of you I see." Bell nodded happily. "Now, the other members of the Familia are not to know about Bell, he's my secret project."

"For what?" Riveria couldn't help but ask, Loki instead ignored her question and continued on.

"Basically you two would have figured it out eventually, so I opted to inform you of Bell. No one so far knows that Bell's my little secret, and I'd like to keep it that way. Once the secrets revealed he'll be welcomed into Twilight Manor."

"This is certainly unusual, Loki." Finn told her. "A new Familia member learns from their elders, how's Bell suppose to learn about adventuring in the Dungeon if he has no one to learn from?" He asked.

"That's where you two come into play, when you have some free time come and teach Bell what you think he should learn, Mama Riveria over there can teach him about magic and you can teach him about strategy and leadership. Maybe I should have let Gareth know too, considering Bell uses an axe, he could come in handy." Loki tapped her chin in thought. "He's dealt with everything so far, probably with Naaza's help right?" Bell nodded. "And you guys did take down the Silverback."

"How long have you been an adventurer Bell?" Finn asked.

"About two weeks now." Bell told them, Riveria's eyes widening.

"And your Status?"

"Might as well update it now that I'm here." Loki stated already gesturing for Bell to take his shirt off. Bell awkwardly glanced at the other two. "It's fine, it's fine." Loki assured him, despite Bell feeling embarrassed he removed his shirt and sat on a stool as Loki began to access his Falna. Riveria watched as Loki worked, her eyes doing her best to follow along with Loki's movements having studied the language of the Gods but didn't understand it all yet. Finn meanwhile glanced around the room, a fond smile on his face.

"You're freaking kidding me." Loki's voice brought their attention to her.

"What is it?" Riveria asked, looking at the boy's back trying to read what had Loki acting strange.

"It's a new skill." Loki said in astonishment her fingers trailing over the markings. "Another skill I've never heard of before, first Valkyrie's Gift and now this?"

"Eh? Really!?" Bell was just as surprised as the others.

"Trying to make a record or what Bell!?" Loki laughed as she began to trace the status onto a sheet of parchment. However she was certainly worried about this skill, new skills didn't happen everyday, these days new skills were such a rarity that some Gods would fight Wars for and now Bell had two. Now done with the parchment she handed it to Riveria, or she would have liked to had the elf not taken it from her the moment she was done. Riveria looked over the stats and her eyes widened.

**Name: Bell Cranel**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: none**

**Familia: Loki Familia**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 1**

**Strength - I - 72 - I - 112 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - H - 187]**

**Endurance - I - 98 - H - 125 [ Valkyrie's Gift +75 - G- 200]**

**Dexterity - I - 85 H - 105 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - H - 180]**

**Agility - H - 101 - H - 168 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - G - 243]**

**Magic - I - 0 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - I - 75]**

**Skills:**

**[Valkyrie's Gift]**

**[While worthy of Valhalla, a boost to all stats is applied, the more worthy of Valhalla the greater the boost]**

**[Einherjar Heart]**

**[Fast Growth Skill matching the fighters spirit. The strength of the effects corresponds with the level of the user's determination to win. ?er?k ?at? - Not Achieved.]**

"This isn't the status of a two week rookie." Riveria thought to herself as she looked at the parchment, glancing down at Loki she saw that the deity was in deep thought over something possibly this new skill Einherjar Heart, Riveria had never heard of anything like it, or this Valkyrie's Gift. Seeing the boy looking up at her, doing his best to hide his curiosity she passed him the parchment.

Immediately his eyes widened to the new information.

"Now Bell, do I need to remind you of how much you need to keep this all a secret? Nobody needs to know your skill set and if they do, they're probably a scam." Loki told him causing Riveria and Finn to sweatdrop slightly.

"I remember Goddess." Loki nodded and rose up.

"Now you're going to take a few days off and not go into the Dungeon again, am I clear?" She insisted sternly.

"Y-Yes Goddess." Bell nodded. "I was going to go see Brok and Sindri, also I've got new armour being made for me." Loki nodded, that would at least keep him busy for a few days.

"Well alright then, and here." Loki passed him the Grimoire Riveria had brought. "Study up, you said you wanted to learn magic. This is a Grimoire, it'll turn blank after the magic is learnt." Bell's eyes lid up and none of the three could hide their smiles at his excited expression.

* * *

"So you're Bell's Supporter." Welf grinned as he offered his hand to Naaza, the chientrope wary of the smith however took his hand, his eyes widening at the artificial feeling beneath the glove.

"My name is Naaza Erisuis, I'm no longer the party's supporter and just a member of the party." Naaza greeted. "Bell tells me that you'll be joining our party while you make his armor, I'm guessing you're looking to achieve better results with your smithing ability, hence why you're joining the party."

"You're pretty in the know huh?" Welf chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head.

"How's it fitting in there?" Tsubaki called out to Bell who was in the dressing room. "Need a hand, I'm quite capable of coming in and helping." Welf shook his head while Naaza frowned, keeping an eye on the female blacksmith.

"I-I'm fine!" Bell called out making Tsubaki smirk slightly. "I'll be out in a minute."

"We won't be heading down to the middle floors until Bell has some more experience in the Dungeon, so your smithing skill might not increase quickly." Naaza told Welf.

"That's fine, we'll get there eventually right." Welf grinned. "Plus, it gets me out of the forge and I can get some really good drop items for making gear." Naaza simply remained silent as they waited for Bell. After only a few moments of silence the curtain was pulled back revealing Bell and Naaza couldn't help but smile.

He wore the light armor that Welf and Tsubaki had created, similar in design to his previous version however Naaza could instantly tell the improvement in the gear, more likely Tsubaki's handie work then Welfs. The chest piece was strapped around his back then the shoulder pauldrons were larger than the previous set but no heavier it would seem on Bell's small frame.

Instead of matching gauntlet's, only Bell's right arm had a gauntlet to make way for the shield mechanism on Bell's left. Underneath this was a plain white shirt, with a red glove that reached above his elbow under the gauntlet on his right arm. There was also a red muffler around his neck and a large red waistcoat. Black pants with black boots that had white cuffs finished the apparel and it was clear that the pants and boots were made with strong material.

"H-How do I look?" Bell asked noticing everyone's gaze.

"Like a real adventurer." Naaza smiled happily.

"You scrub up good kid." Tsubaki grinned.

"Heading to the dungeon today?" Welf asked however was surprised when Bell shook his head.

"No, sorry we're heading to Melen now. We've already been to the guild to ask for authorisation to leave Orario it's how we knew the armor was ready." Bell explained as he pulled his axe from his back, something both smiths eyed with extreme curiosity. Since he had walked into the shop with the axe on his back, both had wanted to get their hands on it but both knew that he had made a deal with the dwarves to not let anyone else touch it. "Brok and Sindri are there, I'll have them look over the axe."

"I'd like to meet them, but it'd be a pain to get authorisation to leave the city." Welf frowned, knowing how difficult it was to leave. Easy as anything to enter but the laws regarding were strict.

"We should go before it gets too late." Naaza told bell making him nod, placing his axe on his back he turned to Tsubaki.

"How much do I owe you?" Tsubaki simply smirked and Bell felt like he had been hit by the minotaur again by how much Valis she took from him.


	9. Chapter 9

Bell knew something was wrong. It had to be something he had done, he didn't know what else it could be. Although he didn't recall doing anything to put her in a bad mood. Since they had left Orario that morning she had barely spoken five words to him at a single time, most of the time it was to tell him he was going the wrong way. At first he thought that she was just being careful, but on his last trip to Melen with Loki there was barely anything to look out for. Sure, Naaza had the experience of an Adventure while he and Loki did not, but still.

Risking a glance to his side where she walked in stride with him, he thought he caught her glancing at him, but after further inspection it was clear she wasn't and was looking the other way, almost purposely not looking at him. He didn't like this awkward atmosphere in the slightest and she had been more than happy to chat with him that morning on going to get his new armour. He felt really confident in it and he had even had a few heads turn his way as they inspected the new armour. He really felt like an adventurer. Well he was one, but now he just looked the part.

Scratching lightly at his cheek he tried to think what might have happened between leaving the Hephaestus shop and leaving Orario that made her stop talking to him. Nothing really much of interest had happened in their trek from the shop to the entrance of Orario, the only notable event that happened was that they were stopped by a waitress.

Well… now that he thought about it, after the interaction with the waitress was when Naaza started to not speak with him. Maybe that was it? Perhaps she didn't like the young woman? It was even weirder that she had stopped him, giving him a magic stone that was clearly not his. He hadn't been to the Dungeon in the last few days yet she had said she had seen him drop it when he walked past. He was sure that he couldn't have dropped it but she was insistent.

"How does her saying that I dropped a Magic Stone lead to her giving me a lunch box and making me promise to go back there for dinner tonight?" Bell was highly confused by his earlier interaction with the waitress who had introduced herself as Syr Flova. She was either a) just innocent, or b) one hell of a sales girl. He was leaning to the later on this one. She so easily made him promise that he'd go back for dinner at the hostess of Fertility despite having dropped so much Valis to Tsubaki that morning.

"I've got it, Naaza's not speaking to me because I wasn't careful. I shouldn't have been so easily roped into making a promise like that, so she must be teaching me a lesson. Loki did say I needed to be more careful around people in Orario and too look out for scammers. I guess they are everywhere." Bell thought recalling Loki's prior warnings on the subject. "Don't worry Goddess, Naaza. I'll be more careful from now on! I won't let it happen again!" He declared with a smile as Naaza glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"What's that Jerk thinking? He looks really pleased with himself right now? I bet he's thinking about that waitress girl that gave him lunch." She huffed about to give him a glare however he spoke up first.

"Hey look, there's Melen." Bell smiled, pointing further up the road at the approaching seaside town. Naaza glanced up at the approaching city, surprised that she hadn't even realized just how far they had come. She had been lost in her thoughts most of the morning, mostly trying to figure out what Bell was trying with that Waitress.

As they entered the bustling city Bell's smile widened, unlike the last time he didn't feel the overbearing presence of people watching him like when he was with Loki, it looked as though he and Naaza's presence went mostly unnoticed by the Familia in the city. At least there wasn't really anything to worry about while they were here.

There was also the fact he didn't have the petite Goddess dragging him around. Now he could actually take in the city, look at the stalls that they passed. Even Naaza had dropped her attitude towards him and was enjoying the market place. While they did look, no purchases were made from either of the two and soon enough Bell had led them to the familiar blacksmith street. Naaza followed along, taking note of the several quality makes around, she was interested to meet these dwarves that had created Bell's axe, afterall it wasn't just a normal axe.

"I'm telling ya, the shit on the bottom of my shoe moves faster than you!" A familiar voice called out making Bell awkwardly smile as he saw the dwarves, Brok yelling at Sindri as they seemed to be packing up their respective shops on either side of the street.

"C-Can… ugh! Can you not mention the ex-ugh-excrement you step in please!" Sindri shouted back. "I can't deal with that right now on top of everything else!" He added desperately before looking at Brok and looking down at his boots. "Please tell me you were joking."

"Want to see?" Brok grinned only causing Sindri to convulse and run off to the side out of sight, the obvious sounds of vomiting coming from behind the shop. Brok just laughed and turned to head back into his shop before spotting bell. "Well if it ain't the little turd." Brok grinned before noticing Naaza with him, and in particular the dog like features she possessed. "Oi you, don't go pissing on the carpet ya hear!" Naaza's tail bristled as she glared at the dwarf who only grinned in return.

"Don't worry about him, he doesn't think before he speaks at all. I'm sure you're house trained." Sindri said, walking back. "I hope at least, that's the last thing I need." Bell glanced at Naaza who glared at the two dwarves, not liking them in the least.

"I came to get maintenance on the axe." Bell said withdrawing the axe from his back and holding it out to them.

"Been getting alot of action it seems, cleaning it well enough but you got to get into the grooves more, I can still see bits of dried blood in there." Brok said taking the axe off his hands examining it in the light, Sindri was doing his best but his face was an unhealthy shade of green as his brother talked. "Working hard I see." Brok continued as he led Bell over to his work bench, Naaza wanting to stay far away from the blue dwarf headed for Sindri's shop examining a few items. "All dressed up fancy too, where'd you get that armour from a dressmaker!?" He laughed.

"I had it made for me after my old gear was destroyed by a Silverback and a Minotaur. I needed something more sturdy."

"Well shit, you have been busy." Brok grinned as he pulled a hammer from his belt and looked over the axe before striking the axe with a single blow before returning his hammer to his belt. This confused Bell somewhat, shouldn't he have done more than just that?

"Excuse me!? What do you think you're doing!?" Sindri shouted from across the stall making Bell turn.

"Geeze here we go. What is it now ya foot licker!"

"Don't just go making your own adjustments to that axe! We made it, you don't just get to work on it!" Sindri shouted.

"Oh shut yer yappin, here!" With ease Brok thru the axe towards Sindri who caught it in an awkward way as he stumbled under its weight. Sindri grumbled to himself as Brok turned to Bell once more.

"Might as well hand over that chest plate, make sure you're well protected."

"Eh?"

"Come now ya sac seed! Hand it over before I make you!" Bell swallowed nervously as he reached up and undid his chest piece. Welf and Tsubaki hadn't instructed him not to let anyone else work on their work like Brok and Sindri had but shouldn't he consult them first? Brok snatched the armour off of Bell and placed it on the table pulling out a chisel. "Oi, doggy girl come over here."

"Want an arrow in the eye?" Naaza growled gripping her bow and reaching for an arrow.

"Well what do ya know, girls got bigger balls than most men." Brok laughed as he began to carve symbols into the inside of the chest peice. "There's a hammer in the back, go fetch." An arrow struck the table right next to Brok's hand mere centimeters from piercing his hand. Brok glanced at the arrow and then over his shoulder to see Naaza already knocking another arrow to her string. Brok simply grinned back at her. "Trust me, you'll want to get that hammer."

Bell offered a pleading look to his fellow party member and she sighed, placing her arrow back in her quiver and slinging her bow over her shoulder as she entered into Brok's workshop.

"On hell of a partner their boy." Brok grinned at him.

"Please don't annoy her anymore." Brok just grinned as he finished carving the symbols into the chest peice and handed it back to Bell.

"Put that on and we'll test it out." Bell did so however he was unsure of how they were going to test it. In hindsight he should have figured out how. He had sent Naaza to get a hammer afterall and when she came back with a massive hammer he paled slightly.

"Ah, you're sure about this right." Bell asked as he was situated in the middle of the street by Brok while Sindri rubbed his chin to make sure he was perfectly centre between the two stalls.

"I've been crafting since before you were a twinkle in your daddy's eye boy!" Brok yelled. "If it fails it fails and we'll redo it." He shrugged as Naaza stood before Bell with the large hammer. "Now go on girlie, swing as hard as you can right at the chest." Bell looked at Naaza pleading for her to reconsider however Naaza just smiled.

"Just think Bell, it's just like testing out your new armour." She told him, her tone had changed she had learned that she would be the one hitting him. Bell braced himself as Naaza swung, the echoing crash of the hammer colliding with Bell's chest plate along with the fact of Naaza's Level two strength coming into play sent Bell flying back down the street, the three watching as Bell hit the ground and for a moment he just lay there before sitting up, smiling widely.

"I didn't feel a thing!" He laughed, there wasn't even a dent on his new piece of armour. Whatever Brok had inscribed on the metal seemed to have worked.

"Well what did you expect!?" Brok told him. "Now, you going to help us or what! We got a lot of shit to do and the more hands the better?"

"Huh, help with what?" Bell asked as he approached, dusting himself off.

"Duh, we're packing up shop and heading to Orario!" Brok shouted at him. "No point having our only customer in another city now is there?" This surprised Bell, he was their only customer? He figured with the weapons and items they could make no doubt they'd have a massive consumer base.

"Since your last visit we've been trying to make time to move. But things kept getting in the way you see." Sindri explained. "But now we've got the time and with you two, the extra hands."

"Well I guess I don't mind, do you Naaza?" Bell questioned as she placed the hammer on Brok's workbench.

"No, it should be fine."

"Good, now quit yer yappin and let's get to work!"

* * *

The sun was just beginning to disappear over the horizon when the four made it back to Orario, the two dwarves said that they needed to go through the proper procedures of entering the city and would see them around. Bell was liking the idea that the dwarves would be in Orario, they were growing in him despite their rather abrupt personalities. He didn't know what they had done to his axe with their hammers but he could already notice the difference and no doubt when he went into the Dungeon next their work would show.

"You're going to that pub now, right?" Naaza suddenly spoke making Bell blink and look at her. In all honesty he had totally forgotten all about it after the events of earlier. "The one the waitress invited you too."

"Ah yeah…" Bell said scratching at his cheek. "Would you like to join me for dinner Naaza?" The chientrope blinked once, then twice before smiling softly her tail beginning to wag gently and nodded.

"I'd like that." Bell smiled as they walked, glad that whatever the reason that Naaza had been in a bad mood earlier in the day had subsided as the day went on. Naaza on the other hand was glad for the invite now she could make sure Bell wasn't seduced by the waitresses cutsie act like he was that morning. The two headed for the Hostess of Fertility, still equipped in their adventuring gear not wishing to return home and then come out again. Especially in Bell's case as he didn't want to risk making it home through the pleasure quarter twice. He was still grateful Naaza hadn't asked where he was staying, how was he supposed to explain that one?

The Hostess of Fertility was already bustling when the two arrived. As soon as the two walked in the door they were immediately spotted by two waitresses. One of who had invited Bell that morning and the other that had been waiting to see the white haired boy again. Chloe almost dashed across the room however halted as Syr stepped in and greeted the two adventures.

"You really came, I didn't think you would." Syr smiled as Bell smiled in return, Naaza however noticed the cat eared girl fuming at her fellow waitress along with the chaos she had ensued as she had crossed the room. Several of the other waitresses were glaring at her as she had knocked several of them out of the way to try and greet the new customers.

"I should really keep Bell away from here." She thought to herself as she watched a green haired elf grab the girl's black cat ear and drag her off to clean up her mess.

"Oh, and you were there this morning also. I'm glad you could make it." Naaza snapped from her thoughts as she turned to the smiling Syr.

"Yeah…" Naaza nodded.

"Please just follow me, most of our tables are booked out for the night and we have a large reservation coming in soon so I'll have to sit you two by the bar. Is that alright?" Bell looked at Naaza who nodded and Bell gave the okay to Syr who then led them through the tavern and seated them down at the bar where a large dwarf woman was working.

"Mama! These two are my guests for the evening, treat them well!" Syr called out to the dwarf woman.

"Ahaha, so she roped in a couple of adventures today did she?" The dwarf laughed. "I've seen you in here before kid, right?"

"Ah, maybe." Bell told her. "I was in here the other day with Welf." He explained to Naaza. "He took me out for dinner after we formed our contract the other day."

"This fine establishment is my own, I'm Mia most people call me Mama or Mami Mia. I'll get you some grub, enjoy yourselves." Mia told them and they did, Mia kept bringing them food despite the fact they had yet to even order along with drinks that Naaza made sure weren't alcoholic much to Bell's relief. They even chatted with Syr when she made the rounds but she was busy so she always kept moving. Naaza made sure to let out a feral growl as soon as the cat girl got close which caused her to scurry off.

While Chloe might have been a Level 4 and Naaza only a Level 2, she was still a Cat Person while Naaza was a Chienthrope. Some things just came natural to their baser instincts.

"The reservation with the big party has arrived!" One of the waitresses announced causing Bell to look up from his meal to the entrance of the tavern only for his eyes to widen to see Loki of all people at the head of a group of Adventurers. He spotted the familiar faces of Riveria and Finn behind his Goddess along with a lot of faces he didn't recognise, all in the same Familiar as him and they didn't even know it. Then, coming up behind the group was the one that stood out the most and gained the most attention out of the entire party. Ais Wallenstein.

"You look up to them Bell?" Naaza questioned causing Bell to snap from his staring and turn to her, surprised to find her with a serious expression on her face. "High level adventures are nothing to admire. They're selfish and only care about themselves." She said softly, raising a hand up to grip her artificial arm, memories of the tragic day her Familia lost so much coming back to her, nobody had even tried to help despite having the full capability to do so.

"Would you like to leave, Naaza?" Bell asked softly surprising the young woman as she turned to him with wide eyes only to see him smiling back at her.

"N-No, that's not what I want."

"It's fine." He turned to Mia who grinned down at him and passed him a slip of paper, he would have grimaced but he'd be back at work again in no time and with Naaza and Welf with him no doubt making the money back easily enough. He paid the Valis upfront, the weight of his coin purse significantly lighter than it was that morning.

From there he and Naaza rose up from their seats, Bell taking one glance over at the large group of adventure's that had entered and spotted Loki glancing over at him with a raised eyebrow. He simply offered a small smile in return before taking Naaza's hand and leaving the tavern.

A soft sigh escaped Riveria next to the red haired goddess making Loki turn from where she watched Bell leave the tavern with Naaza and gave a grin as she pushed a finger into the elf's cheek.

"Keep sighing like that Mama and you'll get wrinkles on that flawless elf skin of yours."

"You're truly the most troublesome deity, you know that Loki?" Riveria spoke having witnessed the boy leave the bar with the young Chienthrope. "This can end badly, you know that right?"

"It'll be fine! Now I'm going to get me a drink from Mama Mia and some gossip! Enjoy yourselves!" Loki declared. "You've earned it!"

* * *

After leaving the tavern, Bell had done the gentlemanly thing to do and escorted Naaza back to the Blue Pharmacy despite her protesting that he hadn't needed to. The entire evening after arriving back in Orario had almost felt like a date. Despite him never having the experience in dating before, he at least did all the right things. He thought so anyway.

He found himself at the entrance of the pleasure quarter, giddy at the thought of possiblying having had his first date. He didn't bother with the calls that came his way or the flirtatious remarks given or the hushed moans and even the more pleasurable screams. Unfortunately he was getting use to the pleasure district and all it's natural chaos. Entering through the small gate he headed up to the door of his current residence.

He had talked it over with Naaza and Welf before leaving for Melen that they'd take one more day before meeting up to go down into the Dungeon meaning he had the day off tomorrow and could take the day to relax and finally sit down and read that Grimoire that Riveria had brought him. He had been anxious to read it and had yet to do so.

After a long needed bath after a long day of travel, Bell headed down to the large living area to grab the Grimoire only to stop as he heard a knock coming from the front door. He paused, the knocking making him recall the other night after he returned home after the Minotaur attack, there had been someone knocking on his door that night. At first he had assumed it to be Loki, thinking she had lost her key and wanted in but she told him otherwise. His face began to heat up believing it to be someone working in the pleasure quarter.

"What do I do!? What do I do!? What do I do!?" He chanted in his head, no doubt they knew he was home he had lit the magic stones to illuminate the place when he had come home after walking Naaza to the Blue Pharmacy, and if they were knocking now no doubt they had seen him come home so they knew he was here. "Just turn them away." Bell nodded as he tiptoed to the door. He almost yelped when another set of knocks and he quickened his pace and opened the door.

The moment he did, his face flushed red and he gawked at what he was seeing. Standing on the other side was an amazon, he'd seen them around the streets of Orario and even seen two who were members of Loki's familiar tonight in the Hostess of Fertility. However this amazon was pure sex incarnate. Her brown skin was the dead giveaway to her amazon race, her clothing was what made Bell's face heat up, the articles of clothing reminiscent to that of a dancer. The clothes were so revealing that could easily be mistaken as underwear.

Aisha watched the boy look her up and down and when she had her eyes locked with his ruby ones, she licked her lips. What she wouldn't do to devour this little rabbit. Instead she eyed him up just as he had her. Dressed in a loose fitting black shirt and trousers, a white towel draped over his neck and his hair wet from his prior bath.

"Hello neighbour." Her words were like silk as she leaned forward, her clothing doing very little to hide her impressive bust as Bell tried to do anything but gawk at her, he was failing badly. "I've seen you around, but I haven't had the chance to introduce myself." She purred reaching out a hand and gently cupping his cheek. "I'm Aisha, and you?"

"B-Bell." He stuttered, his cheeks still inflamed as she gently rubbed his cheek not breaking eye contact with her.

"Well Bell." Aisha smiled, taking a few steps closer to the boy making him swallow as her chest pushed into his. Aisha being the taller of the two looked down at him. "I'm sure we can get well acquainted with one another." Bell swallowed nervously as he looked up at her. He was surprised when she took a step back, twirling around with her hands behind her back as she leaned forward once again. "I'll see you around, Bell." She winked before turning and walking back down the path before exiting the gate and disappearing into the crowd.

Long after Aisha had disappeared, Bell could still feel his heart thumping in his chest. There was no way he could focus on that Grimoire tonight.


	10. Chapter 10

**New Chapter**

* * *

With a smile Bell sat down on the couch and placed the Grimoire down in front of him. This was it, now that he wasn't being plagued by the image of the attractive Amazon that had visited him last night, he could finally concentrate on opening that Grimoire and learning himself some magic. Opening the book he couldn't contain himself as he immediately began to read.

_**The Magic of the Jötunn**_

Bell was already entranced with just the title that was given. Despite having no idea what it meant, or who or what a Jötunn was. Either way, he was going to learn magic and with any luck it would be a powerful spell! His excitement was growing further and further making him feel like a child again.

_**A Jötunn is a type of entity contrasted with gods and other figures, such as dwarves and elves. The entities are themselves ambiguously defined, variously referred to by several other terms, including risi, thurs, and troll. **_

Wait, didn't Brok and Sindir tell him that his axe was imbued with Frost Troll souls, or something similar like that? So was a Jötunn some kind of Monster then? He had never heard about one before. Maybe Eina could shed some light on them if he asked, she was always eager to teach him more about the Dungeon and the monsters that dwelled within. He'd talk to her later about it.

Before now Bell had never really been a reader of books, not having much to read back in his home village and Grandpa usually just read heroic tales of heroes to him. But sitting down to read a Grimoire like this, it was kind of daunting to the young adventurer. But he persisted and continued on. It might be his only chance to learn Magic afterall. He wasn't going to let this chance pass him by.

From the titles of the table of contents, it seems to be a book related to Magic. Which only made him invision all kinds of fantasies in his head.

_**Magic is divided into inborn and acquired categories. Inborn Type means that it is obviously related to the roots of the target's qualities and race. The ancient magic race would carry potential talent, and through practice and rituals, they would be able to learn Magic early on. Although there is also the chances of the attributes being biased, but most of them are powerful and have a wide range of effects.**_

Bell had a hard time trying to understand it all, maybe magic was out of his grasp? But either way his biggest dream was to be able to wield magic so he wasn't about to quit just after he got started.

_**Acquired Type uses the **_**God's Grace** _**as the medium, so it is possible for the buds to grow. There are unlimited branches of path there. It is greatly affected by **_**Extellia**_**.**_

Bell began to notice a shift in the text of the book, it was different than the Sacred Text, but it also did not seem to be any variant of demi human language. There was no unified form, it was a group of complex and strange signs. Just what was a magic Grimoire? It was starting to unnerve him.

Turning the page, Bell continued.

_**Magic is equal to Interest. That is the primary fact that is needed for an Acquired Type. What things they care about, agree about, hate about, dream about, long about, lament about, revere about, swear about, wish about. What they believe in always exists in their body. The **_**God's Grace** _**only displayed the most pristine part inside your hearts.**_

An Image appeared on the page.

There was a face. Eyes. Nose. Mouth. Ears. It was a human's face.

It was created from the compilation of dark handwriting, it was a human's face that had its eyes closed. The face of the article.

_**If you want, then you just have to ask. If you want, then you just have to shatter it. If you want, then you just have to sit up and take notice of it. The mirror that does not allow any deception has been prepared.**_

That's when Bell saw it, the resemblance of the image that had appeared, it was his own face reflecting back in the mix of text.

_**Then, let's begin**_

The closed eyes of the image Bell's opened and he heard his own voice speak the words. The crimson eyes, that were compiled by the text, seem to penetrate straight through him as if reading his very soul. The small lips that were from short texts began to weave out words.

_**To me, What is Magic?**_

"_Magic? I don't know. Something powerful. An Ultimate Move to defeat Monsters. A power to shape the world. Powerful. Uncontrollable. Destructive."_

_**To me, Magic is?**_

"_A Powerful Strength. A Great Weapon that can Destroy the Weak me. A Mighty Weapon that can Inspire the Weak me. It is not a Heavy Shield of a Guardian, Nor is it a Gorgeous object like Healing Hands. A Heroes' Power to completely change everything before them. Something that makes me worthy."_

_**To me, What Kind of Thing is Magic?**_

"_Ice, cold and freezing just like the Leviathan Axe. Powerful, violent, overwhelming. Able to turn deserts into Tundra's, freeze oceans solid. Waves of cold swallowing everything, that not even summer could melt. Colder than anything else, a winter that will never end. I want everything to become Ice."_

_**What Do You Wish to Pursue with Magic?**_

"_To Become Stronger. To prove myself worthy in Goddess' eyes. To be welcomed in Valhalla."_

_**Only These?**_

"_I want to become a Hero. That I have always longed for since that time, and which I have still dreamed upon like a fool. Like them who appeared in the Myths, a Hero that everyone praises and approves. Even if it was a shameless delusion, Even if it was vanity that would cause nausea, Even if it was a dream that would not match me to a miserable extent. I, Wanted To Become a Hero but now I want to be Hero recognised by Valhalla for my Goddess."_

_**How Childish.**_

"Sorry."

_**But, that is me.**_

The Bell made up of the text within the book, finally smiled. And Bell fell unconscious as his mind was overwhelmed with the abundant knowledge of the spell that Grimoire had gifted to him.

* * *

Bell let out a small groan at the weight currently rested on his stomach, cracking and eye open he saw Loki sitting atop of him, bottle of booze in her hand as she casually went through the magic Grimoire he had sat down to read. Wait, he did read it right? That wasn't just some really weird messed up dream!? If he couldn't even get through a Magic Grimoire than how was he supposed to learn magic!?

"So you read it hmm?" Loki smiled down at him. "I thought you would have much sooner, but I guess you've been preoccupied?" She questioned. "Going out on dates with Naaza, I mean." She laughed as Bell's face heated up.

"I-It's not like that Goddess!" Bell tried to tell her, recalling his own thoughts that it might have been a date on his trek home after taking Naaza most of the way back. "We just came back form Melene and we were invited to the pub by one of the waitresses!" He tried to defend.

"Melene huh? How are Brok and Sindri?" She asked casually.

"Oh, they packed up their shop and came to Orario, we helped them move." Bell said awkwardly, Loki was still sitting on him. Loki nodded in understanding, she had figured as much that the two dwarves would move to Orario since Bell was here. "I didn't expect you to be by today, Goddess." He told her.

"Eh, why not!? Huh, don't want to see me since you've got big boobed Naaza!?" She declared in a drunken slur, sloshing the bottle of alcohol in her hand to the point it spilled and landed on his shirt. By this point she was straddling him, booze soaking through his clothes that sloshed from the bottle as she seemingly broke down about 'itty bitty titties'. "Oh." She perked up. "Right! You don't care about the size of a woman's boobs!" She laughed lunging forward and pulling his head to her chest.

After a few moments of embarrassing struggling, Bell managed to maneuver his way away from the intoxicated Goddess. Given the time of day he had to ask.

"Is something wrong Goddess?" Bell asked, making her turn to look at him with a tilted head. "I mean, not to imply anything or not but it looks just before noon." He told her. "I was just curious if there was something bothering you." Loki stared at the boy for a few minutes before smiling and leaning back on the chair.

"Just have a meet up with another Goddess, in truth I really don't wanna go it's gonna be a pain." She told him. "Booze just helps me deal with her is all." She rolled her hand in a leave it alone motion. "Well since you read the Grimoire, you'll have a spell. Whip of that shirt and turn your back, you gotta memorise the Incantation before you start throwing off spells like Riveria." Loki grinned.

Hastily, Bell did as instructed and soon he once more was looking at his status. Only one large change stood out for him, not having been to the Dungeon since the attack of the Minotaur.

**Name: Bell Cranel**

**Age: 14**

**Alias: none**

**Familia: Loki Familia**

**Race: Human**

**Level - 1**

**Strength - I - 72 - I - 112 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - H - 187]**

**Endurance - I - 98 - H - 125 [ Valkyrie's Gift +75 - G- 200]**

**Dexterity - I - 85 H - 105 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - H - 180]**

**Agility - H - 101 - H - 168 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - G - 243]**

**Magic - I - 0 [Valkyrie's Gift +75 - I - 75]**

**Skills:**

**[Valkyrie's Gift]**

**[While worthy of Valhalla, a boost to all stats is applied, the more worthy of Valhalla the greater the boost]**

**[Einherjar Heart]**

**[Fast Growth Skill matching the fighters spirit. The strength of the effects corresponds with the level of the user's determination to win. ?er?k ?at? - Not Achieved.]**

**Magic:**

**[Breath of Thamur] -**

**[Chant: **_**Ender of things, giant of ice, lend me your breath.**_

_**Freeze them to a silence deeper than death.**_

_**Even the affluent perish in this cruel world.**_

_**The inescapable deeds of the past life declared by Gods.**_

_**As water runs high from low, take away all life.**_

_**Show me a world standing still as though itself had frozen.**_

_**Show me eternal, ultimate beauty indestructible, unassailable.**_

_**I reject understanding, I seek perfection.**_

_**Life gathers, undulating, reeking, displaying the horror of its procreation.**_

_**I will not accept it, I will not understand it.**_

_**I long for the scenery of pure white.**_

_**I long for a beautiful world of death.**_

_**I long for a world where creatures are buried and closed off.**_

_**I long for everything to stop.]**_

Loki smiled as she watched Bell look on in glee in what he saw, the boy taking in every line of his new magic incantation. Loki herself was impressed, that Chant was impressive not to mention that a spell named after a Jötunn? Seriously, how much was this kid following her own mythology here? Sure some of her Children had taken on the titles of the old times, but none had truly embraced it like Bell seemed to be doing. In all her time away from Tenkei, Bell was the first one she had met, that was worthy of Valhalla. Just who the heck was this kid?

"A spell like that is going to take time to Master, Bell." Loki inclined causing Bell to turn back to her. "Don't do something stupid and childish and go running off into the Dungeon and trying to cast it like some moron, it'll only get you killed." Her eyes narrowed slightly. "If I hear you have, I won't be happy." Bell swallowed nervously at the gaze. "Only once Riveria has given you the okay, are you allowed to use it freely? Understood?"

"Y-Yes Goddess." Bell nodded.

"Give it a few days and I'll have Riveria work out a timetable for teaching you, until then go explore the Dungeon with Naaza. Just don't do anything stupid okay."

"Okay." Bell smiled as Loki leaned over and patted him atop the head. "Good work out there, Bell." She smiled causing Bell to beam up at her before she left with little more than a wave over her shoulder.

* * *

Loki frowned slightly as she stood outside the two story building. She didn't like this one bit. She knew Freya had been watching her… watching Bell more likely. This no doubt had something to do about her little Rabbit. For whatever reason, Bell had caught Freya's eye, she should have known this confrontation was coming. Folding her hands behind her head she looked up, already knowing Freya was looking down on her from the interior of the second floor.

The door to the building opened before her causing a scowl come to her face as she was forced to crane her neck up to look at the tower of a man standing before her. Ottarl.

"Yo, ya big lug, the wench in?" Loki grinned as she gave a two fingered salute from her forehead. The twitch in his eyebrow was the only evidence he was furious at her but he simply stepped to the side allowing her entry before he himself left, Loki noticing he was heading for the Dungeon. She was surprised that the big guy wasn't sticking around.

The first thing Loki noticed about the interior was that it was completely void of life. Not a single patron was present and it seemed that the owner was out. This wasn't Freya's usual MO. She would have been at the centre of attention just enjoying that fact that every living being around her was drooling as they looked upon her. Heading for where the Goddess of Beauty would be Loki set a nonchalant look on her face, no need for Freya to be reading her like an open book.

Heading up the stairs she entered into the large room housed with numerous tables and chairs, all void of life just like downstairs. It should have been filled yet, only a single solitary figure sat across the room looking out the window, wrapped in a deep purple cloak to hide her features from everyone and anyone. Loki approached, her footsteps causing the Goddess across from her to glance her way. That gaze could melt the minds of mortals and deities alike, however Loki was more than aware of Freya's innate ability to charm anything with a mere glance.

"What's up, what's with all the cloak and daggers, couldn't it have waited until the God's Banquet that Ganeseha is holding in a few days?" Loki asked sliding a chair out from the table and sitting back in it, the goddess tilting it back as she crossed her arms as Freya simple stared straight at her. "I hear even the Shrimp is going to be there this time, she's only just recently descended from Heaven, Oh I'm going to make a laughing stock out of her." Loki laughed to herself, imagining how she could pull off torturing Hestia in front of the other deities.

There was a cold silence for a few moments before Freya pulled back the hood of her cloak revealing her face.

"You know exactly why you're here Loki." Freya stated cooly. "Don't pretend you don't have something of mine." Loki's eyes opened slightly and narrowed dangerously. "Don't worry, I won't be taking what's mine, not just yet." Loki's hands pulled into fists as Freya smiled. "I'll let you raise him, for a little while longer." Loki's teeth grit together… she was acting as if she could take him from her whenever she damn well pleased.

"I think you have something mistaken Freya." Loki replied as she relaxed somewhat, the last thing she wanted was for Freya to get under her skin. "My Child belongs to no one but me." Freya leaned over the table, her delicate hand cupping Loki's cheek and rubbing it gently.

"For now." Freya stated mockingly as she rose from the table. "Just remember Loki, I will come for what's mine." The Goddess once more pulled up her hood to cover her features and headed for the stairs. "I do hope it will be a peaceful exchange… I'd hate to see all of your Children to find themselves without a Goddess." Loki's eyes flared open in anger as she rose to her feet, her chair flining back as she stood up.

"That a threat Freya!?" Loki growled. "If I'm going back to Tenkei then I guarantee I'm dragging your fat ass back with me!" Freya simply glanced over her shoulder with a slight smirk.

"My, my, Loki." Freya spoke. "You seem very protective of him? Are you willing to risk everything for him?" Loki grit her teeth. "I am." With that Freya descended down the stairs.

"Slut." Loki cursed.

"I heard that." Freya's voice drifted back up the stairs.

"Well it's true!" Loki snapped back.

* * *

The tension was thick in Finn's office at the top of the Twilight Manor. The blonde Prum sat behind his desk, his thumb was throbbing as it tended to do when danger was closing in. Loki was frowning, arms crossed as she leaned on the wall glancing out the window that looked over the courtyard of the Twilight Manor, eyes focused on the children going about beneath her gaze. Riveria despite her usual calm manner was pacing back and forth, chewing on her thumb as she tried to understand the situation. What Loki had just come home with was certainly troubling.

"There is no other choice Loki." Rivera declared stopping her pacing. "You need to bring him into the Familiar, officially." The elf told her.

"Bell's fine for now." Loki spoke up, not taking her gaze from the window. "She has no intention of making a move quite yet. She made it very clear about that."

"You're risking a lot by keeping him secluded still." Finn spoke up, since hearing the news of Loki's meeting with Freya, his thumb hadn't stopped throbbing. Something was coming. "If not to bring him in, at least take him from the Pleasure Quarter. There are rumours that Ishtar is planning something and should she find that Bell is currently Freya's intended target..." The Prum trailed off.

"What Ishtar and Freya do isn't our business." Loki huffed raising her thumb to her mouth beginning to chew on the nail. "Plus, Bell isn't one to get mixed with the woman over there, he's much too innocent." She smiled. Riveria sighed as she glanced at Finn who shrugged his shoulders in response. It seemed as though Loki had made up her mind on this.

"Bell finished his Grimoire too." Loki started up again after a pause of silence. "He'll need you to start teaching him. I'm worried that he'll do something stupid." The click of Riveria's tongue echoed in the office causing Finn to chuckle lightly.

"It would be much easier to train him, if he was here under our roof!" Riveria growled as she gripped the bridge of her nose in frustration. "What kind of spell was it?" She questioned.

"No idea." Loki replied, giving an all to familiar trickster smile. "He's just full of surprises, isn't he?" The Goddess already knew of the _Jötunn_ Thamur and had an incline of what Bell's new magic could do.

* * *

"Hyaa!~" Bell threw the axe he had been given, it's power feeling slightly different ever since he had taken it back to Brok and Sindri. More powerful maybe? It was certainly different. The blade of the axe impacted the kobold in its chest freezing it completely solid in a matter of seconds. Raising his hand up, feeling the familiar pull the axe dislodged but, instead of just pulling free of the kobold, a burst of power shot forth from the axe exploding the frozen kobold into nothing but chunks.

Bell was surprised as he caught the axe in his hand, having learned to do it without fearing being hit now it was just instinctual. He was still looking at where the kobold had once stood, whatever Brok had done to it with his hammer, had made it stronger somehow. Once more Bell was completely enamoured with the axe he had received from his Goddess.

From what Sindri and Brok told him on their way back to Orario, the axe could do much, much more than what it could do now. It would just take time for Bell to grow to a level that the axe's power wouldn't overwhelm him. Not a moment passed where Bell didn't wonder why Loki had chosen to give the axe to him and not to someone more important like Finn or Riveria.

Currently, Bell was on the fourth floor having decided to go down to the Dungeon once more on his own before his trek down with Naaza and Welf the following day. It would be their first time going down together and he was looking forward to it. It wouldn't just be him and Naaza anymore, they'd have Welf with them in case something else happened. With the strange abnormalities that Bell had encountered since becoming an Adventurer, he had more experience than most as a Level 1.

Crouching down next to the frozen chunks of Kobold, Bell saw the magic stone untouched on the ground and picked it up quickly placing it in his bag as he raised back up to his feet. Going any further down on his own wouldn't do him any good and only get him a lecture from Naaza and Eina so staying on the fourth floor was his best bet.

His ears perked up as he heard scuttering along the passage ways. Bell raised his shield up just in time, the mechanism coming to life as the golden shield shot out just as the Dungeon Lizard leaped down at him from the ceiling, using its own momentum Bell spun, causing the monstrous Lizard to be thrown to the ground. Swinging down with his shield he pinned the monster to the floor before driving the axe down resulting in the monster turning to ash.

Bell smiled lightly, he was really getting used to fighting as an Adventurer. Sure he never imagined himself with such weaponry, but he was getting used to it. His new armour from tsubaki and Welf didn't weigh him down so he was still able to utilise his speed and agility. The only thing next… was his magic. While excited, he knew that his Goddess had given him the warning to not try it unsupervised to make sure nothing happened. He was excited to see what his magic could do and how Riveria was going to be training him to use it.

"You've gotten stronger."

"EHHH!" Bell leaped, letting out a cry of surprise as the large Boaz man stepped from the shadows of the cavern. His height towering over the white haired teen who looked up at him, recognition finally kicking in. "It's you!" Bell announced happily as the Boaz continued to stare down at him.

"New armour." The large man stated. "Well crafted."

"Yes." Bell nodded happily, he didn't expect to run into the Boaz again on such a high floor. The last he had seen of him he'd been heading for the lower levels, somewhere Bell had yet to venture too. "I have to thank you again, for all your help last time. Your instructions have come in useful." Bell bowed his head to the large man.

"Come." The Boaz instructed causing Bell to blink as he looked up, only to see the man already walking away. Hastily, Bell followed after even after realising that the man was leading him down to Level 5, perhaps even lower still.


	11. Chapter 11

**Turns out I'm classified as an Essential Worker, so unless I actually contract the Covid-19 I still have to go to work. Meaning I won't be home all day to write. Enjoy this chapter regardless and I hope it takes some reality away from your situations.**

* * *

Bell would have been terrified, if had had an ounce of time to actually be so. He was currently on the tenth floor of the dungeon, somewhere he really didn't expect to be when he came to the Dungeon today or for the foreseeable future. There were Imps surrounding him, laughing as he stood at the ready with his axe in hand shield at the ready as the Hard Armored Armadillos rolled about in the mist looking for their time to strike.

The imps attacked first, Bell reacting quickly as he swatted the first from the air to the side with his shield before it retracted into its mechanism clearing his vision before cutting another down, the monster breaking into shards of ice once it hit the ground.

The first Imp came back at him which he hit with the flat side of his axe smearing blood in the air as it flew off to the side giving him enough time to bring up his shield to block the attack of a third Imp it's nails scratching against the hard metal. Slamming his shield into the imp twice in quick succession throwing it off balance, he drew back with his axe and swung, cleaving the demonic imp in half. He heard the cry of the first imp again as it charged, rearing back with his axe he threw it at the imp, the heavy axe sinking deep into it's skull causing it to burst into ash, the axe already returning to his grip.

A fourth caught him by surprise from behind as he caught the axe, clawing at his back trying to breach through his armor however a stone collided with it from the side causing it to turn to ash it's magic stone dropping to the ground as Bell focused on the remaining two monsters, the Hard Armored Armadillos.

The Boaz had so simply killed the imp with just a toss of a stone, he had to wonder what level he was at. But Bell didn't have time to focus on that as one of the Hard Armored Armadillos shot forth in a powerful roll, Bell activating his shield, the force of the blow sending him several feet back, his feet skidding through the dirt. He already knew that his axe couldn't easily penetrate the hard shell of the monster, and that he had to make an opening to it's softer underbelly.

With the force of the Hard Armored's blow receding, Bell acted, retracting the shield and swinging the axe digging it into the outer shell of the monster, it caught grip as ice began to spread over the hard shell locking the blade in place. Bell gripped his axe with both hands and slammed the monster into the ground, it forcibly uncurling as Bell kicked it over and drove the blade of the axe into it's soft stomach turning it to ash.

Breathing heavily he rose back up, feeling a wave of cold emanate from the axe, a soft swirl of power around the blade itself. He had come to notice this since he had been in the dungeon since he had last taken the axe to Brok and Sindri. Whenever he had killed a certain amount of monsters, it's like the axe itself felt charged with an unknown power, magic maybe? Brok and Sindri never said anything about it to him. The swell of power in the blade of the axe made it tremble in his grip, however as time passed so did the charge, dissipating into nothing.

"Focus." The Boaz's voice reached him snapping Bell from his thoughts as he heard the thundering roll of the second Hard Armored Armadillo. He brought forward his shield, angling it slightly as the monster struck, the spinning turning it upwards shooting the monster into the air. The move wouldn't have worked on another floor as the tenth floor had a much higher ceiling. Now airborn the monster spun still but it was clear that the attack was becoming unstable, it's body uncoiling from its attack leaving it open, it's soft underbelly revealed.

Rearing back with the axe, gripping it with two hands Bell threw the axe into the sky, however as the monster was falling it was rotating and just as the axe was about to connect it's hard shell blocked the strike sending it off. Gritting his teeth Bell dashed off to the side keeping his eye on the sailing axe and the falling monster. Skidding to a stop he opened his hand feeling the familiar pull of the axe halting it mid air for a second before flinging it back towards him. The axe swung back around, arching around heading right back for the falling monster. This time striking true resulting in the monster bursting into ash in the air it's magic stone dropping to the ground.

The axe came soaring back, as if cutting through the monster didn't deter it in the slightest. Bell grinned, he had thought of the idea earlier but this was the first time he had actually implemented the return of the axe as an attack. He turned to the Boaz who was still observing, Bell was about to go up to him however the Boaz simply lifted his head gesturing for Bell to turn around, the white haired teen did so and his face paled somewhat.

Two large hulking figures walked through the long white grass, their attention focused solely on Bell. One already had its hands on a large club, obviously used from one of the land forms that littered the tenth floor. Both were huge pig headed Orc's that easily towered over Bell's small frame. Both of the Orcs wore old hide at the waist like a skirt.

"Focus on one, but don't dismiss the other." The Boaz called to Bell. "Choose a target and don't deter until it is down." Bell nodded as he looked between the two, the one with the club had reach with the club while the other had yet to make use of the surrounding trees to use as a weapon. "The Magic Stone is in the center of the chest." The Boaz called to him as he dashed forward, towards the one with the club.

The Orc seeing Bell's Approach lifted it's club up, the young adventurer jumped to the side and as expected, the Orc changed its direction of it's attack and swung instead of slamming it down. Right into the second Orc's side knocking it to the ground. Bell dashed towards the first Orc's vulnerable side swinging his axe with both hands, the blade sinking deep into the green flesh of the Orc, spraying blood over Bell as a result. However due to the deep cut and the thick muscle the blade became stuck and as Bell tried to reef the axe out the Orc swung back with it's hand sending Bell flying across the Dungeon floor, his axe still lodged in the Orc's side.

Gritting his teeth he pushed himself up, wiping some of the Orcs blood from his face. Despite facing two larger class monsters, he wouldn't be deterred. He had faced a Silver Back and Minotaur. Yes this was his first time fighting a large scale monster on his own, but he wasn't going to have Naaza at his side all the time and there wouldn't always be someone to save him like with the Minotaur. He needed to do this on his own.

Sprinting forward towards the Orc with the club, once more seeing the Orc raise the club above it's head, this time letting the Orc slam it into the ground, Bell jumping out of the way at the last moment before using the club as a spring and extended his shield battering it into the Orc's face while at the same time recalling the axe, ripping it straight through the Orc's insides into his grip. He swung the axe into the Orc's gullet, before gripping it with both hands and used his whole body to swing down, dragging the Orc down to the ground where it burst into ash.

The thundering of footsteps barely gave Bell the time to catch his breath as the second Orc now loomed over him. Chest heaving as he grit his teeth still reeling from the blow from the Orc earlier, Bell gripped the axe aware that it had the same charge that gathered earlier. The Orc reared back with it's fist, but something in Bell ordered him to thrust his axe forward instead of his shield and without hesitating he did and a burst of power shot forth from the axe forcing the Orc to stumble back several feet.

Bell's world spun and soon he was face deep in the white grass that now broke due to being frozen from the blast from the axe, mind unfocused as he did everything he could to keep his consciousness from fading, the ever growing footsteps of the Orc growing closer as it approached. Despite everything he couldn't move, only barely raise his head up to see the towering Orc over him. Before the figure of the Boaz appeared before him instantly… everything else after that was a blur before Bell lost consciousness. He only recalled one thing.

"... mind down?…" the Boaz's words reached him before he fell unconscious.

* * *

On the surface, Naaza was out and about. Usually at this time of day, she would be at the Blue Pharmacy, helping Miach with the daily orders or inventory management. But today she had something she needed to do, and unfortunately that meant spending money. Something she loathed to do since the Miach Familiar was in so much debt. But Miach had ordered her to be prepared for when she went to the Dungeon with Bell.

"One has to spend money to make money." Naaza sighed to herself, repeating what Miach had told her when she had protested her deity. She had already bought a new quiver, something that wasn't as old as her last one. While she hadn't neglected taking care of her equipment, it would just be some comfort to have something a little more reliable. Not to mention she wanted to have her bow restrung with a stronger string so that it didn't break. With Welf being a part of the party now she knew that if she asked he'd be able to craft her well made arrows, so her current set were more than usable especially on the upper levels.

However, due to Bell's rather strange growth and habit of getting into trouble, they'd be descending lower before they knew it. There was a lot that Naaza wanted to prepare for, but right now didn't have the money. With her Mixing ability, potions would never be a costly matter for them and she could make them in the Dungeon if they came across the right herbs, not to mention if they got down to floor 18 then she could set up shop and bump the prices up for freshly brewed potions to the Adventures Town down there. She'd make a dent in her Familia's debt if she did that.

Something to look forward to at least.

Looking through the stalls, not seeing anything of urgency she continued on. Mostly she had everything she could need, but she wanted to make sure. Miach was right, she wanted to properly be prepared, she was no longer just Bell's supporter but a full member of the Party.

While still fearful of what might happen, she could honestly say that if she was by Bell's side, then she might be able to overcome it. She had been down in the Dungeon with him a few times now, and while the incident with the Silverback had happened, she had gotten through it, pushed past her fear and it was all because of Bell.

"Hey! Flea bag!" Naaza's tail bristled as she was snapped from her thoughts, her eyes glaring daggers at the blue Dwarf leaning over his work bench at the front of his shop. She had made it a point to avoid this part of town since knowing that was where the crude Dwarf set up shop. Brok just seemingly got under her skin without any effort and she couldn't stand him, and his brother… was just odd. She couldn't discredit their craft though, they were masters at what they did. "Oi! You deaf or what! I'm talking to you, what's the good of your droopy ears if they don't work!?"

"What do you want!?" Naaza let out a shallow growl as she approached the workshop.

"Where's the little turd?" Brok questioned seeing that Bell was nowhere in sight.

"Probably resting." Naaza stated. "We start heading back into the Dungeon tomorrow." Brok nodded as he rubbed at his beard.

"Can't help him much if he doesn't bring me the axe, not to mention he needs to get used to the upgrades we gave him the other day." This perked Naaza's interest, the weapon that Bell had certainly wasn't normal and it sure wasn't a Magic Weapon by normal standards. Generally the Magic Weapons of today broke after a few uses, but Bell had been using the axe since before they had met and not a sign of it wavering.

"Gearing up then?" Brok continued taking note of the supplies she held in a paper bag.

"Just some essentials." She told him, shifting the bag. "I should go."

"Hold ya horses now." He rubbed at his beard once more, looking her over with the eyes of a crafter. Tilting his head slightly as he peered at her. "Pass me ya bow for a second." Naaza blinked in surprise. "Come on now, offer ain't going to last." He declared holding out his hand with a 'gimme' motion. Sighing to herself Naaza placed the bag she had with her down on his workbench before taking her bow off her shoulder and handing it over to him watching as he placed it down on the table.

"Good make, had its fair share of use too… new string?" Naaza nodded. "Looks reliable enough." He added before sinking down behind his work bench ruffling through whatever was under there. "Damn thing, where'd ya get too!"

"Wha-What are you doing!? I just cleaned under there!" Sindri's voice made Naaza want to groan, but she held it down as the other Dwarf came from the back of the shop.

"I'm looking for something. You've been touching my stuff again!?"

"I am disappointed that you think I'd do such a thing!" Naaza rolled her eyes slightly as the two bickered for a short while. "Just by chance, you wouldn't be talking about that decaying... fang, you had under there?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking about, what'd you do with it!?" Brok growled as Sindri pointed to a large pile of scrap that looked like it was ready to be thrown away. Brok grumbled as he marched over to it and began searching through it. Naaza watched as he pulled something from within, a large item drop from a monster. She'd never seen that kind of drop item before. Brok came back to the workbench with it, examining the underside of it before picking up his hammer and chiseling some of the interior of the decay from inside.

"You're doing it all wrong!" Sindri barked as he appeared behind Brok. "You can't just chisel it out, you have to have more care!"

"Then you do it!" Brok growled thrusting the tooth back at him however the paleness of his face only caused Brok to laugh.

"Yeeeah, I'm not touching that. Just hold it out." Sighing Brok did as he said as Sindri reached down into one of the pouches on his hip before he came back with a handful of dust of some kind before sprinkling it over the tooth. Naaza watched with interest as the dust Sindri used, seemingly brought the tooth to life, sparks emitting from the once decaying insides.

"Now just run that over the bow string." Brok huffed as he picked up Naaza's bow and ran the sparking tooth over the string. "Two passes ought to do it… gently!" Naaza was amazed as her bow string became infused with the sparks from the fang which once more returned to a dormant state, however her bow string was alive with sparks before it too went dormant. Brok offered her the bow and she took it, to be honest it didn't feel the slightest bit different… before she felt it, a slight pull at her Mana and allowing it to happen the string came alive with sparks.

They had made her regular bow into a magic weapon that drew on her own magic power to power it.

"Don't go telling nobody." Brok started as he leaned on his workbench. "Our craft ain't usually for the likes of mortals." Naaza blinked in surprise, just who were these dwarves? "Given you're close to the sac-seed, I'd figure I'd do something nice for ya."

"T-Thankyou." Naaza was still floored by the fact Brok had just powered her bow like it was nothing to the dwarves. Brok waved it off, not wishing to discuss it any further as he trudged into the back of the shop. Naaza slung her bow over her shoulder once more and was about to grab her bag before Sindri approached.

"Just… just be careful. It can cause a Mind Down before you know it. Don't rely on it." Naaza nodded her head. "Also, tell Bell the same thing, Brok forgot to mention it but the upgrades we made to the axe have the same effects. I doubt he's managed to use the axe's powers yet, so just give him a heads up."

"I will, and thank you again." Sindri nodded as he too headed into the backroom, Naaza heading off down the bag in hand and bow slung over her shoulder.

* * *

"Happy?" Brok grunted to the Goddess sitting cross legged on a barrel. The blue Dwarf entered the room to where Loki was waiting for him. "That girl is smarter than she looks. She'll no doubt know something's up. The kids fine, he's as naive as they come."

"Better that Bell has reliable comrades, don't you think?" Loki questioned. "I appreciate it." Brok scoffed as he looked away as Sindri made his way into the backroom. "Freya has her eyes on Bell, means to take him from me."

"Well… fuck." Brok sighed. "Kid doesn't know what's gonna hit him, does he?" Loki shook her head. "Better keep a better eye on him if you don't wanna lose him." Loki clicked her teeth in annoyance. "Just saying." He rose his hands up in defence.

"Either way, I want Bell looked after." Loki stated jumping down from the barrel she was seated on. "Look after the both of them. The pot is really about to be stirred up."

"Sure, sure." Brok nodded as Sindri nodded too.

* * *

"Bell?" The soft voice broke through causing red eyes to blearily open to show the face of the half Elf he had come to be familiar with. "You're okay." Eina smiled down at him.

"Eina?" Bell questioned before his eyes widened and he shot up, finding himself in one of the guild rooms and not on the tenth floor of the Dungeon. "Wha!? How!?" His confusion was clearly present and the half Elf couldn't quite hold in her giggle at how cute it looked to see Bell so confused.

"Bell." Eina began catching Bell's attention with her no longer carefree attitude. "Care to explain to me why you were unconscious outside of the Guild Headquarters?"

"Huh? But I was in the dungeon." Bell tried to defend, however his memory cleared and he revealed himself falling unconscious. "_He must have brought me back to the surface…"_ Looking around the room he saw that all of his equipment was present, his axe leaning up against the couch he had been resting on.

"I guess I overdid it a little?" Bell chuckled awkwardly causing Eina to sigh before Bell recalled what the Boaz had said. "Maybe, a mind down?" He tilted his head.

"A mind down?" Eina questioned. "Did you use a spell or something Bell?"

"Well… no." Bell scratched at his chin.

"Then I don't see how a mind down is possible." Eina continued as Bell's gaze turned to the axe, recalling what he had done with it before he felt the overwhelming fatigue that had led to his mind down. Had he somehow caused his mind down by using the power of the axe? He'd have to ask Brok and Sindri about it. Eina was still going on with her lecture of him overdoing it and he simply smiled, she only lectured because she cared, it's something he had learned upon studying with her. She didn't want him to lose his life.

Eina however was interrupted by a sharp set of knocks on the door.

"Eh hem, excuse me for a moment Bell." The white haired teen nodded as Eina rose up from her seat and headed for the door. "Misha? I'm with an Adventurer."

"Ah yes, but you have a visitor, I thought you might want too…" Bell couldn't hear what else the pink haired woman said, however Eina's rigid posture was enough to make him know that it was serious. The half Elf turned back to Bell and bowed his head.

"Please excuse me for a moment Bell, I'll just be a moment." Bell sat awkwardly in the room, several minutes passing before he started to look over the Leviathan Axe, making sure it was still in good condition. He really needed to go see Brok and Sindri and understand what that strange power was. Just as he was thinking that, the door opened again causing him to turn back.

"Eina, will I be able to go soon? I've got something I need to do…." He trailed off as he saw that Eina wasn't alone as Riveria had entered the room with her, the half Elf closing the door behind the Level 6 Adventurer.

"I do apologise for Loki's… mannerisms, and for dragging you into this Eina." Riveria apologised.

"Please, it's just a part of the job." Eina smiled as she gestured for Riveria to take a seat. The Green haired Elf moved to sit across from Bell as Eina moved to another seat.

"It's good to see you again Bell, Loki instructed for me to start tutoring you in Magic." Riveria stated. "She said that you've obtained your first magic spell." Eina's eyes widened in surprise before she sent a glare at Bell causing him to sweat slightly as Riveria raised an eyebrow at the situation.

"Truly, I didn't lie to you Eina! I didn't use the Spell, Goddess forbid me from doing so until Miss Riveria taught me properly!" Bell bowed his head apologetically causing Eina to sigh.

"I'm missing something." Rivera stated.

"Bell was just found outside of the guild's entrance after a Mind Down, in the dungeon earlier today." Eina explained. "I was just trying to get to the bottom of what was happening."

"I see." Riveria sighed. "Loki shared with me the incantation of your spell, and no doubt it will require a great deal of Magic Power from you for you to utilize it, which you currently do not have." She continued, recalling the Stats she had witnessed the other day from his Falna. "How did you come to a Mind Down?" She queried.

"I… I think it was the axe." Bell explained, the green haired Elf's eyes focusing on the axe in the corner of the room. "There was a burst of power from the axe, next thing I know I was flat on my face, then I woke up here."

"Consider yourself lucky Bell, I'm surprised anyone brought you back to the surface." Eina sighed knowing just how dangerous it could have been for the rookie adventurer. Bell scratched at his cheek awkwardly, he still didn't really know if he should speak about the Boaz that was helping him.

"Here." Riveria pulled forth a page of paper and handed it to Bell, the teen looking over it and his eyes widening. "It's the incantation of your spell. Your first step is to memorize it completely. I'll give you a few days, then I'll contact Eina to get us into contact with one another. I expect it to be memorized so that you can recite it in your sleep. Once you have, we'll move onto the next step." Bell shrank slightly, and nodded… he believed that Riveria's teachings were going to be a lot harsher than Eina's.

"T-thank you, for taking the time to teach me." Bell bowed causing Eina and Riveria to smile at him. Riveria stood up and turned to Eina.

"I'll be in contact with you in a few days for you to set up a meeting between Bell and myself."

"Of course, Lady Riveria." Eina nodded before the Elf departed.


	12. Chapter 12

The morning fog covered the square as Welf sat on the edge of the fountain, a few other early bird adventures already having joined up with their parties and heading for the Dungeon. He was eager to start with his new party and had arrived earlier than the others. He had since taken the time to think about his new party, Naaza seemed knowledgeable on the Dungeon and Bell was probably just as eager as him to start, being the rookie of the group. There was something about the kid that made Welf want to look out for him, maybe he was getting some big brother instincts or something.

The Blacksmith was glad that someone had finally seen the potential in his equipment enough to buy it even and from the looks of it, Bell didn't seem to know the Crozzo name which was a plus, while Naaza might with her more experienced knowledge she hadn't said anything about it. While at the moment he was in a joint contract with Tsubaki, it was no doubt aiding him in his craftsmanship. Still Tsubaki was a pain in the ass to deal with at the best of times. Only now she was constantly hovering over him as he worked, making sure that he didn't let his quality drop. She made him restart on Bell's new armour four times before she herself would add the finishing touches to it.

But Welf had to admit, Bell's armour was some of the toughest light armour around. Tsubaki had really made Bell dig deep into his pockets to fill his end of the contract with her, he was sure the kid was broke before he went to Melen with Naaza. He pitied the kid and was kind of glad he had only wanted a position in the party otherwise the kid would never be able to afford it.

The most interesting thing about Bell though, or what had piqued both his and Tsubaki's interest in the kid, was the axe and shield he had with him. The shield, he'd never seen such a mechanism, sure he heard smiths all over talking about ideas or theories of how something like that might possibly work, but Bell had an actual working one. Then there was the axe, he hadn't seen it in action yet but there was something about it that caught the smiths eye. It was special somehow.

However, Bell had made a deal with the dwarves that he had received the shield and axe off, not to let anyone but them work on them. Bell took that as saying 'don't let anyone else touch them' which was fair enough, any smith would probably feel the same. Maybe he'd get Bell to introduce him to the two dwarves, Brok and Sindri, he recalled their names, maybe they could teach him a few things.

It wasn't long before Naaza made herself known, walking towards the fountain where their designated meeting point had been decided. Welf rose to his feet and raised a hand in greeting.

"Yo, morning." He greeted the approaching archer.

"Bell isn't here yet?" Naaza questioned.

"Not quite yet." Welf shrugged. "We're still a bit early." He told her, she simply glanced at him before looking around, more and more adventures beginning to show up as the morning went on. Welf gave her a quick glance over, she was a level two adventure but didn't have high end gear, the bow was a little worn with a new string it seemed, her quiver of arrows stocked and full, she also had a large satchel, full of potions more than likely. He honestly didn't know anything about her.

She seemed close to Bell at least, he didn't know how the two met but it couldn't have been that long ago considering Bell had told him that he himself hadn't been on Orario for all that long. Even so the kid had managed to create a strong friendship already.

"There's something I'd like for you to see, before Bell gets here." Naaza started pulling her bow from her shoulder and holding it out to the smith. Welf took the offered bow and examined it, checking the wood, still strong and nowhere near as worn as he originally thought it was, oiled and well looked after. Then his attention came to the string. New, probably bought in preparation for their first trip to the Dungeon and her first trip as an Adventurer again.

"Seems to be in good condition, you know how to take care of it." Welf told her offering the bow back. Naaza nodded as she took the offered bow, however didn't lower it.

"This is what I wanted you to see." Pushing forth her own mana slightly the string came alive with sparks of electricity. Welf's eyes shot wide open in surprise at the sudden burst of magic as he quickly snatched the bow back, immediately the flow of mana into the weapon stopped and so did the sparks of electricity. He stared amazed at it before looking up at Naaza.

"It's not a magic weapon." Welf stated, knowing all too well how a magic weapon differed from a normal weapon.

"No, before yesterday, it wouldn't even do that." Naaza told him. "Bell's told you of the two dwarves, Brok and Sindri?"

"Yeah." Welf nodded before she explained to him what they had done with the strange tooth, how they had run it over the bow string a few times and then somehow, the bow could draw on her own magic power to bring the magic in the bow to life.

Welf was stunned, he really had to meet these dwarves, to imbue a weapon with magic after its creation was unheard of these days. Yes, enchanting a weapon was still common but what these dwarves had done was something else entirely. Enchantments had their limits, a few uses before becoming useless, this didn't put pressure on the weapon to contain the magic, it was solely a means to transfer mana from the user into an attack. How the hell did Bell know these dwarves?

"S-Sorry I'm late!" Bell's voice called out as he came running up to them, Naaza slinging her bow over her shoulder once more as she turned to him with a smile, Welf noticing her change in demeanor as her tail started to sway slightly. Maybe it was a closer bond than he originally thought? Hiding his smirk he greeted Bell the same way he had Naaza. After a little exchange of pleasantries and pre dungeon discussion, they three headed for the entrance to the Dungeon.

* * *

Loki growled slightly as she sat behind her desk, fingers drumming across the stained wood as she tried to figure out what the hell Freya wanted with Bell. If Freya wanted something, she uprightly took it, didn't matter who it belonged to. This whole dancing around wasn't her usual motive, just what was her plan here? Why was she so fixated on Bell, did she know something about his quick growth abilities? His link to Valhalla or their very own Mythos?

"Gah! This isn't getting me anywhere!" She shouted, flinging herself back into her chair, it spinning around a few times before she was faced to the window looking out to the towering spire that was at the heart of Orario, Babel. No doubt Freya was watching Bell right now with her greedy little eyes that saw everything. "_Freaking pervert!"_ Giving a one finger salute to the tower hoping Freya was paying attention.

Hearing a knock on the door, without even answering the door opened inward, Loki peering over the chair to see Riveria enter. Loki knew that the elf had met with Bell yesterday at the guild where he had apparently been doing something stupid and ended up with a mind down, no doubt thanks to the axe considering Brok and Sindri's upgrades. Those two morons really needed to explain how that axe worked to the kid before he got himself killed. Riveria had given the kid the task of memorising his new spell.

"Mama!" Loki smiled. "Come for some lovin?" She questioned with lewd hand gestures only getting a glare from the beautiful elf. Loki simply laughed the glare off as Riveria sighed.

"What is your plan here Loki?" Riveria questioned. "Do you really intend to go against the Freya Familia?" Loki huffed and sat back in her chair with a pout, arms folded over her chest.

"Freya's the one getting all uppity." Loki huffed. "Bell's mine and she can't have him." She muttered more to herself than to Riveria. Her chair quickly spun around and Loki was staring straight into the serious face of Riveria.

"If you two go at it, Orario will fall into chaos, it will be all out war." Riveria told her. "I'm not sure it's one we can win." She spoke truthfully.

"It won't get to that." Loki told her. "I'll convince Freya she can't have Bell." Loki shrugged. "Simple as that." Riveria sighed, why did she expect anything else other than stupidity from her Goddess? She highly doubted it would be as simple as telling Freya of all people 'no'. Loki grinned, reached up and with both hands squeezed Riviera's chest through her robes only to be swatted to the side and out of her chair moments later. "Did they get bigger? Hard to tell because you wear such unflattering clothes Riveria, dress sexy!" Riveria's fist was trembling but she held herself back from pummeling her goddess once more.

"What is it about the boy that would make you go to war with Freya?" Riveria questioned as Loki lay on the ground, hands folded behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling. It was rare to see Loki with such an air of seriousness about her, just what was it about Bell that drew Loki's focus so much?

"He's just… special, I guess." Loki shrugged, rolling on her side, her back to Riveria. "Spend some time with him, maybe you'll see it too." Honestly, at the start Bell had just been a time killer, she didn't actually know when that changed. Was it when he got the Valkyrie's Gift, or when he received Einherjar Heart? She had only known Bell for a short while, yet felt more of a connection with him than a large majority, save a select few, of her Familia.

"Honestly." Riveria sighed seeing her Goddess lost in thought. "I've tasked Bell with memorising his new spell, once he has achieved a satisfactory level we'll see about increasing his magic to the point he can use his spell effectively. I doubt he could even begin to cast it without causing himself a mind down at this point." Riveria admitted.

"The Leviathan Axe should help with that, the more he uses the axe's power, the stronger his magic will grow." Loki waved it off, knowing that the axe would use Bell's magic to use its power. "Sindri and Brok knew what they were doing." She told the elf. Riveria sighed before heading for the door.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Loki." She told the goddess before leaving the room. Loki rolled onto her back to once more look at the ceiling with her hands folded behind her head.

"Me too." She breathed out.

* * *

Welf and Bell stood back to back as Naaza was perched up on a small incline, out of the way. Bell and Welf were surrounded by Killer Ants, despite this the three were in no way in danger. They had purposely caused a swarm of the ants to fight against. With Naaza's skill as an archer, she picked off the Killer Ants that Welf and Bell didn't have time to deal with, if they started to take on more than they could deal with, she'd be instantly capable of firing her arrows to allow them breathing room. It would allow the two level ones to gain more extalia.

Welf cleaved with his massive broadsword, Bell used his axe to both slay the enemies and to draw them into Welf's strike zone. Bell also used his shield to bash the ants out of the way if they got too overwhelming.

Welf's Greatsword cleaved straight through a giant ant only for another to launch at him from right behind, the teens eyes widened before an arrow sank into the side of it's head before bursting into ash. Another two arrows struck two more approaching ants giving Welf a slight breather as he glanced over to Bell to see the young adventurer dealing with two ants himself, One was clawing at his shield while his axe was buried in another. Welf Turned and slashed at the ant attacking at Bell's shield, the blow wasn't enough to kill it but it tumbled back into more approaching ants. Bell reared back dragging the ant with him sending it flying into the air, Naaza had already lined up her shot and before the ant could hit the ground it burst into ash, magic stone toppling to the floor, the area they were in littered with dozens of magic stones.

Bell smiled up at the Chienthrope who nodded as he turned back to the remaining monsters. Brandishing his axe as Welf stood beside him a smirk on his face as he hefted his greatsword onto his shoulder. Without a word the two dashed forward, Welf slashed overhead bringing his sword down onto the hard plating of one ants head sending it crashing to the ground, adjusting his grip he drove the tip of the sword straight through its body resulting in a burst of ash. Welf didn't wait as he adjusted his hands on the grip again, firming his footing before swinging wide, the blade slicing through another two ants.

Bell himself was faring just the same, already having defeated one ant he was onto another in moments, as agile as he was he was unlike any other axe wielder. Capable of performing moves heavy built users would never be able to.

One ant launched at him raising his shield up he used the ants weight against it, lowering himself to the ground slightly allowing it to roll over him before he crashed it to the ground on it's back with his shield pinning it as it squealed, releasing his shield as he rose his axe up Bell drove the blade of the axe into its unprotected gut turning it into ash.

Looking up he saw an Ant going to launch at him, instead Bell threw his axe as it leaped, the blade sinking into the ant before it turned to ice crumbling as it hit the ground. Bell dashed forward, leaping into the air as he called the axe, in midair he caught it, raising it above his head with both hands he came down with a shout as he drove the axe into the final ant, a gust of freezing air drifting over the area.

"Well." Welf began with a grin as he leaned on the hilt of his sword chest heaving as he caught his breath. "I have to say." He took a moment to regrain himself. "I think we work pretty well together."

"Yeah." Bell smiled as he sat on the ground with a smile, the axe resting in his lap. Naaza landed on the ground, having jumped down from the ledge she had used as a sniper's nest. Taking one look around the area, she immediately began to collect the magic stones littering the ground as well as the arrows she had fired off.

* * *

"How about we think of getting a supporter?" Welf voiced his opinion, directing his question to Naaza, Bell trailing along behind them seemingly lost in his own thoughts at the moment, neither Welf or Naaza wanted to disturb him at the moment. The party of three were currently making their way back to the surface as they headed through the first floor of the Dungeon, coming up from the seventh floor.

Since coming back to the first floor their guard was down more and they were able to relax slightly, considering their experience nothing on the first floor would catch them off guard. Naaza and Welf had taken to exchanging comments on the days activities. Naaza hadn't used her new electrified bow today and neither Naaza or Welf had brought the subject up with Bell.

"It's not a bad idea." Naaza agreed. "We'll be able to focus more on battles if we have an experienced supporter, someone capable enough." She added knowing the benefits of a supporter. Her mind was already at work, just who would be a likely candidate? There were numerous supporters everyday waiting outside of the Dungeon looking to be recruited by a party. Perhaps they should start there?

"It will also even the party out a little." Welf suggested. "It'd be bad if half way through a fight you were to run out of arrows, or if we get to a lower floor and we don't have enough equipment." Naaza nodded in agreement as they came to the exit of the dungeon before a howl caught their attention. All three looked up to see large cages taken from the depths of the Dungeon up to the surface, all of them filled with a range of different species of monster.

"Members of the Ganesha Familia." Naaza stated.

"That time already, huh?" Welf nodded.

"Huh, what's going on? Why are they taking monsters to the surface?" Bell questioned, not really getting what was going on.

"It's called Monsterphilia, an event held by the Ganesha Familia. A bit of entertainment for the citizens of Orario." Welf told him, causing the white haired teen to blink and his blank expression showed he didn't know what Welf was going on about. "Right, you're new to Orario." Welf smiled.

"It's a festival." Naaza explained to Bell as they followed other adventurers up to the city. "Held once a year by the Ganesa Familia."

"It's a pretty good time to make your name known as a smith, the guild lets us set up shop in the streets." Welf told them. "But, I'll be sitting it out this year. We've got to focus on getting down to those middle floors." He nodded.

"A festival huh." Bell mused.

"Honestly." Naaza began, a frown on her face. "It's barbaric." Welf laughed awkwardly as a silence drew out between them. "We should simply focus on the Dungeon instead, less adventure's will make it down during this time."

"That is true." Welf nodded. "Most will be making most of the Festival."

"Right, we should focus on the Dungeon." Bell agreed, while he would have liked to see what all the fuss was about this festival, he wanted to continue his adventure in the Dungeon.

"Now just what have you been muttering to yourself since the seventh floor?" Welf asked as they exited the Dungeon, standing at the base of Babel tower.

"Oh." Bell awkwardly rubbed at the back of his head. "I… uh…" Both Naaza and Welf glanced at him with questioning looks. "I have a magic spell now, and I was trying to memorise the chant."

"EH!" Welf took a step back in shock, the kid was already ready to start throwing out magic!? What kind of level one was this guy! Sure, Welf himself had Will-o-wisp, but that was more of a defensive magic, it was rare for a Level one to get an offensive spell, usually it came later and to most none at all.

"One of my seniors from my Familia said that they'd train me to use it properly, I only have a few days to memorise the chant, then I'll start my training." Bell explained. "It's really long." He pouted.

"Do you have the chant?" Naaza questioned, already leading them towards the guild.

"Uh huh, here." Bell reached into his pouch, pulling out a slip of paper, the same one Riveria had given to him to learn from. Bell handed the chant to Naaza, the chinethrope surprised at the length of the spell. She had no idea how Bell got his hands on this but surely there was no way that he had the magic to pull a spell like this off right now. Naaza herself didn't know a great deal about Magic like this, but she could help anyway she could. Plus, she still needed to give Bell the information that Sindri and Brok had given her, that the power of his axe would drain his own magic to activate its abilities. It was best he start carrying mind potions just in case of emergency and increase the amount of magic he possessed.

"I can help you study, if you'd like?" Naaza suggested making Bell's eyes widened as a wide smile came to his face.

"You're a lifesaver Naaza!" Bell surprised both Naaza and Welf as he leapt and hugged her without thinking. Welf had to smirk, while Naaza had definitely set up a plan of action it seemed the older girl was really caught off guard by the sudden embrace, he could tell by her rigid stance and of course the full face blush.

"N-No problem." Naaza stated backing away, doing her best to hide her flushed face as she heard Welf chuckling off to the side, Bell in all his innocence didn't seem to know what was happening. Welf just had to help out.

"So, where are you studying, your place Bell?" Welf smiled and he strangely watched all the colour drain from the boy's face, had he said something wrong? He had gone paler than usual, as if the very thought of bringing home a girl to his Familia home a bad idea. Something was up. Jealous Goddess or God maybe?

"It's fine, we can meet at the Blue Pharmacy later." Naaza told the boy. Naaza didn't know the circumstances with Bell's Familia, but it was clear that Bell was keeping it a secret for a reason. Bell breathed a sigh of relief at that… if they knew that he lived in the pleasure quarter, just what would they think of him. Bell took the lead this time, heading for the guild as Naaza turned to Welf with a glare. The blacksmith simply gave the girl a thumbs up.

"I'm rooting for ya." He chuckled before hurrying after Bell, Naaza's face was red either in embarrassment or rage, Welf couldn't quite tell. But it sure as hell was funny.

* * *

Bell was amazed, he could barely believe it. Just one day of heading down into the Dungeon with Naaza and Welf and he had made more Valis than he had the entire time since becoming an Adventurer. While in the grand scheme of things it wasn't a huge amount, but it was more money than he had ever had. He was practically broke after his first payment to Tsubaki, but now he had at least four times as much as he had paid her for her abilities as a craftsman.

As he walked down the street, leading to the rather raunchier part of Orario, he became acutely aware of just how much money he was currently carrying around with him. The teen began to grow nervous… he was also very acutely aware that the money that was now in his possession would allow him… too… his eyes were drawn to the girls already claiming their first customers of the night.

Shaking his head, no he wouldn't do that. He wouldn't pay for it. Hurrying along the boy soon found himself on the familiar street where his home was located. Hurrying his footsteps, he'd go home freshen up and then head over to the Blue Pharmacy where Naaza would be waiting to help him with memorising his chant.

"Well now." A shiver ran up Bell's spine as the familiar voice breathed into his ear, inches from him. He hadn't even felt her presence and she'd gotten so close without him even realising it till she spoke. "You're home a little earlier than usual." Bell turned and back stepped to reveal the beautiful amazon that had knocked on his door a few days prior, Aisha. "Oh come now, don't say you're frightened of little old me now."

"Ah… wha…" Bell tried to form a coherent sentence but he didn't know where to focus his eyes let alone his words. Aisha's eyes gleamed, even now in his meek pathetic state, she felt it from him. Strength, he may not have it yet but her instincts as an amazon screamed that he would become stronger. Quelling the urge to force him down right there in the street, she laughed.

"Lighten up." Aisha chuckled as she strode towards him, Bell's face heating up as he was forced to look up, the amazon clearly taller than him, his face just a few inches above her buxom chest. "Back from the Dungeon?" She questioned.

"Uh… uh huh." Bell nodded, Aisha pursed her lips as she leaned down slightly, face only inches from his as a smirk came to her face.

"Tell me something…" She began. "I'm curious…" Bell began to sweat nervously. "Why is one of Loki's Familia members not at the Twilight Manor?" Bell's face dropped and Aisha's smirk grew. "A secret huh? Hmm… well, I've got a price if you want me to keep it that way." Bell swallowed nervously, he couldn't even bring himself to ask what it was. Aisha backed off and walked past him. "Follow me." Loki had told him to keep it a secret... reluctantly, he followed the beautiful amazon.


End file.
